


Ecurie

by asrial



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Female Loki, Friendship, M/M, Male Natasha, Multiple Partners, whore loki
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 64,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki se sauve d'Asgard avant d'être punit. Il décide de refaire sa vie sur Midgar. Mais Loki est un garçon très possessif qui n'aime pas qu'on touche à ses affaires. il est le seul a pouvoir s'amuser avec</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La fuite

Loki s'ennuyait.

Il n'eut même pas à camoufler un bâillement, son bâillon de métal et sa tête baissée de force par les menottes et la chaine qui parlait de son cou à ses poignets faisaient parfaitement le boulot.

Sur le trône à quelques mètres de lui, Odin braillait comme un âne après Frigga qui ne s'en laissait pas compter.

Autant Loki n'avait qu'indifférence pour le vieux roi, autant il appréciait les tentatives de Frigga pour le protéger.  
Dusse-t-il vivre encore des millénaires, il ne pourrait jamais cesser d'aimer sa maman.

De tout Asgard, elle avait été la seule a toujours lui avoir montré de la tendresse.

Pour ca, il lui en serait toujours reconnaissant.  
Et s'il avait renoncé à l'idée de tuer un jour Thor, c'était uniquement pour son bénéfice à elle.  
Il ne voulait pas voir pleurer sa maman.

Loki avala le sang qui emplissait sa bouche.

Il s'était entaillé délibérément la langue sur le coté métallique du bâillon quelques minutes auparavant.  
Comme il pu, il poussa le sang au coin de sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il coule de ses lèvres puis sur le sol.  
C'était une blessure bénigne bien entendu. Il ne voulait pas s'amocher non plus. Mais un peu de théâtralité était nécessaire.

Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même.

Les gardes l'avaient forcés à s'agenouiller devant le trône ce qui lui convenait très bien.

Déjà, il avait laissé Thor le trainer presque du Bifrost jusque là.

Son frère avait parut presque inquiet de le voir aussi faible.

Faible ! Lui !

Thor le connaissait vraiment mal.

S'il était vraiment faible, il se serait fait orgueil de ne pas laisser voir sa faiblesse justement.

Et ce n'étaient pas les huit ou dix côtés cassés, le poumon perforé et la jambe gauche en miette qui le titillaient qui allaient le faire passer pour faible !

Il était aussi fort que son frère et le prouverait à tous !

Odin pensait-il réellement qu'il allait se laisser enfermer, exécuter ou il ne savait quoi encore ?  
Imbéciles.

"- Loki, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?"

Le prince se força à rester détendu et prostré.

Il fit couler un flot de sang supplémentaire de sa bouche

L'effet visuel, surtout avec la forme de son bâillon, devait être absolument effroyable !

Donc totalement parfait.

"- Loki !"

Odin insista encore jusqu'à ce que Thor prenne son visage entre ses mains pour le forcer à regarder le roi.

Un petit cri échappa au prince.

"- Père !"

"- Ho par mes ancêtres !"

L'inquiétude manifeste dans la voix d'Odin fut presque suffisante pour faire sursauter le jeune jotun mais il se retint.

"- Enlève-lui son bâillon, Thor !" Ordonna immédiatement Odin.

Oui, c'était bien de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Cela stupéfia Loki.

Odin s'inquiétait "vraiment" pour lui ? Par exemple ! Voila qui était remarquable.  
Mais cela servirait davantage encore son dessein.

Un flot de sang s'écoula de sa bouche lorsque Thor lui retira le morceau de métal.

Loki se mit à tousser comme un perdu comme s'il étouffait.

Davantage de sang se mit à couler alors qu'il se poinçonnait la langue de nouveaux coups de dents.

"- Loki, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?"

Thor se pencha sur lui pour lui retirer menottes et collier pour qu'il puisse respirer davantage.

Loki posa une main tremblante sur l'épaule de son frère.

Thor s'agenouilla presque pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'aider à se redresser.

Loki eut un sourire presque sadique.

La dague glissa hors de son logement en une fraction de seconde pour venir se poser sur la carotide de son frère.

Loki cracha le sang qui lui engorgeait la bouche.

"- Un pas et je l'égorge."

L'inquiétude dans les yeux d'Odin mourut instantanément pour être remplacé par de la colère.

Thor se tendit mais la dague contre son cou entailla la peau.

"- Lâche Mjolnir, Thor. Ou je te troue comme un poulet." Siffla Loki.

Thor obéit.

La douleur dans son regard fit monter un voile de regret dans la poitrine du Jotun mais il la repoussa.

"- Loki. Ne fais pas ca, s'il te plait."

La dague s'appuya davantage sur la peau bronzée du dieu du Tonnerre, faisant perler une goutte de sang.

"- Essayez quoi que ce soit, Odin, et je le tue." Prévint Loki avant de tendre sa magie.

Les deux princes disparurent.

Odin resta immobile une seconde avant de donner ses ordres aux gardes.

"- Trouvez les moi !"

Il avait été prêt à pardonner à Loki. Ho, le jeune prince aurait été punit, mais Odin reconnaissait ses tords.

Maintenant…

Loki était bel et bien perdu pour eux.

Il ne chercha pas à retenir ses larmes.

Tout ce qu'il restait à espérer, c'était qu'ils ne perdraient pas Thor aux mains de son frère…

############################

Loki les avait matérialisés au dernier endroit que Thor attendait.

"- Loki… S'il te plait."

"- La ferme Thor !"

Des spires de magie entourèrent le prince d'Asgard dès que Loki le lâcha.

Le jotun se désintéressa de son frère paralysé pour s'occuper de sa chambre.

Il n'y était pas revenu depuis plus d'un an.

Une bouffée de nostalgie l'envahit qu'il censura très vite, une fois de plus.

Ses doigts s'agitèrent pour tisser la magie.

Une grosse boite de bois ouvragée se posa au milieu de la pièce puis l'intégralité des meubles et des objets se mit à rétrécir pour s'entasser dans la boite.

Loki modifia la magie qui restreignait Thor pour le forcer à s'allonger sur le sol.

Pendant que la boite en bois finissait de se remplir puis rétrécirait à son tour à la taille d'une petite orange, Loki s'agenouilla près de son frère.

Thor n'avait même plus le courage d'essayer de faire entendre raison à Loki.

Il le tuerait sans doute maintenant qu'il avait le pouvoir sur lui et le laisserait là, comme un souvenir.

On ne le trouverait sans doute que dans quelques semaines, si Loki n'utilisait pas sa magie pour sceller la pièce.

Le jotun posa une main sur le front de son frère puis se pencha sur lui.

Il déposa un baiser presque doux sur ses lèvres.

"- Adieu mon frère." Murmura-t-il avant de chanter un sort.

Thor sombra dans l'inconscience.

Le jotun se redressa.

La magie qui avait retenue Thor se désagrégeait rapidement sous son ordre.

Loki ramassa la boite en bois puis hésita une seconde.

Il finit par retirer la cape déchirée de ses épaules, la plia, puis la mit sous la tête de son frère.

Avant de partir, il mit à bruler dans la cheminée quelques herbes.

Une lourde fumée rampa rapidement dans la pièce vers la porte.

Thor ne risquerait pas d'étouffer mais on viendrait rapidement voir ce qui se passait.

Le prince ne resterait pas longtemps sur le sol glacé.

Loki se téléporta hors d'Asgard.

Il avait des choses à faire pour construire sa nouvelle vie.

##########################

C'est avec une joie intense que Hela sauta au cou de son père.

Loki serra la jeune déesse contre lui.

"- Ho ma petite fille !"

Hela déposa un baiser sur la joue de son père.

"- J'ai entendu ce qui c'était passé." Souffla-t-elle.

Loki frissonna.

"- Alors tu as du entendre aussi ce que je suis."

Elle hocha la tête.

"- ….Et qu'est ce que tu en penses ?"

"- Ca m'est égal que tu sois un Géant des glaces. Tu es ma mère, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi."

Elle serra encore Loki contre elle.

Elle n'avait que si peu l'occasion de le voir…

"- Tu veux rester ici avec moi ? Tu seras à l'abri, c'est promis ! Personne ne te fera de mal !"

Le prince sourit de l'expression farouche de sa fille.

Il savait qu'il pouvait rester à Helheim autant qu'il voulait.

Mais… Il voulait se reconstruire une vie à lui à présent.

"- Merci ma chérie. Mais je vais plutôt essayer de vivre un peu pour moi."

Hela hocha la tête.  
Elle s'était attendue à cette réponse.

"- Enfin, sache que tu pourras toujours venir ici, d'accord ?"

"- Oui ma chérie."

"- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi alors ?"

Loki s'assit sur le grand canapé tendu de soie des appartements de sa petite.

De ses quatre enfants encore en vie, elle était la plus jeune.

"- J'ai envoyé un mortel ici il y a quelques jours. J'aimerai le récupérer."

La déesse soupira avec agacement.

"- Papa…."

"- Je sais ma chérie. Tu n'es pas sensée relâcher une âme une fois qu'elle te parvient. Mais cette mort était une erreur, tu en conviendras."

Hela ne put que hocher la tête.

Le mortel n'était arrivé chez elle que parce qu'il avait succombé sous les coups de son père.

En tant que victime d'un dieu, il avait même un statut particulier au royaume des morts. Néanmoins, Héla ne l'avait pas encore envoyé dans un de ses sous domaines. Comme son père, elle savait que la place de cette âme n'était ni là, ni maintenant.

"- Très bien, je vais te le rendre…"

Loki embrassa tendrement sa fille.

"- Merci ma chérie !"

Héla y mit toutefois une condition.

"- Je veux avoir de tes nouvelles régulièrement, d'accord ?"

"- Promis !"

"- Et pas qu'une fois par siècle !"

"- Promis !" Répéta encore le dieu en riant.

##################################

"- Messieurs, nous avons une situation. Une unité de black ops russes ont décidés de prendre leur indépendance et de s'attaquer à une centrale nucléaire et…"

Un "POP" bruyant fit sursauter les cinq Avengers présent aussi bien que les agents du SHIELD qui écoutaient le briefing.

"- Surprise !" Sourit Loki avec un grand sourire avant de poser sur la table de réunion ce qu'il tenait sur son épaule.

Le dieu posa une main sur le paquet de toile verte.

Un éclair électrique parcourut sa main puis, avec un sourire satisfait, le dieu disparu avant que quiconque ai pu tenter de l'arrêter.

Fury resta immobile jusqu'à ce que le paquet s'agite puis tousse.

Sur un signe du Directeur, Steve coupa les liens qui retenaient ce qui semblait être la cape de Loki.

Le tissu chut sur le sol pour révéler un Coulson vivant, hébété, une lueur terrifiée dans les yeux et qui se mit à tousser comme un perdu alors que l'air passait à nouveau dans ses poumons pour la première fois depuis sa mort.

Loki observa la scène du coin de la pièce où il s'était téléporté et rendu invisible.

Il assista aux retrouvailles, aux larmes, aux efforts de Steve pour calmer le mortel encore effrayé par son passage de mort à vie puis Loki décida de quitter le QG du SHIELD.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait satisfait.

Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait.  
Et ca faisait du bien.

################################

Le prince s'était téléporté dans les toilettes d'un café.

Il s'observait dans la glace depuis une dizaine de minutes.

Il avait essayé de se promener sous sa vraie apparence mais n'avait pas insisté plus de deux minutes.

Les mortels avaient faillit le reconnaître.

Il s'était donc caché pour réfléchir un peu.

S'il voulait refaire sa vie à Midgar, il lui fallait naviguer sous le radar.

S'il n'avait pas ressentit un intense besoin de rendre l'agent à ses amis, il ne se serait certainement pas montré.

Loki eut un sourire.

Son corps changea pour celui de la plantureuse femme brune qu'il utilisait depuis des siècles.

Son frère pourrait éventuellement le reconnaître mais personne d'autre.

Comme Thor passerait certainement un long moment à le chercher partout sauf sur Terre, ce serait parfait !

La robe de soie verte, si seyante mais peu discrète fut remplacée par un simple jeans noir et une chemise verte (quand même !).

Loki matérialisa également un sac à main dans lequel reposaient tous les documents de sa nouvelle identité.

Contrairement à Thor qui n'avait pas mit les pieds sur Midgar depuis le crépuscule des Vikings avant qu'Odin ne le bannisse, Loki avait toujours mit un point d'honneur à surveiller les évolutions des autres royaumes.

C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait eut aucune peine à se matérialiser dans un costume lorsqu'il avait été titillé son frère ou quand il avait été en Allemagne.  
Les coutumes et vêtures humaines ne lui étaient pas étrangères.

Il ne les connaissait pas sur le bout des ongles, mais assez pour ne pas mettre ses deux pieds dans sa bouche en même temps quand même.

Loki sortit un parchemin de son sac, une plus, puis commença une petite liste de ce qu'il lui fallait :

Un appartement

Un compte en banque

Des vêtements

De quoi se nourrir

De quoi remplir son appartement

Un travail (il fallait bien qu'il explique d'où venait son argent et sortir des pièces d'or ou des joyaux de son sac n'était pas très discret)

un nom.

Et tout ça, pas forcément dans cet ordre.

Loki sortit des toilettes maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus être reconnu.

Il se commanda un café latté qui lui atterrit dans les mains avec un chat dessiné dans la mousse.

Assis à une table dans le fond du café, il reprit sa liste.

Un nom d'abord.

Il lui faudrait une identité féminine et une autre masculine. On ne savait jamais.

Pour la féminine, il utiliserait celle qu'il prenait toujours.

Au revoir Loki Odinson, bonjour Lori Friggadottir.

Ce n'était pas particulièrement discret, il en avait totalement conscience, mais il se refusait à abandonner certaines choses.  
Et puis, sa carte d'identité et son permis de conduire étaient déjà à ce nom.

Pour l'identité masculine il faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse mais pour l'instant, banque !

Une fois dans la rue, Loki prit un instant pour regarder un plan puis demander son chemin.

On l'orienta vers le quartier des affaires.

Là, il trouverait toutes les banques qu'il voulait !

Comme il ne savait pas laquelle valait mieux que les autres, il en prit une au pif.

La Bank of New York serait très bien.

Il entra donc dans la succursale et demanda à voir un conseiller.

On le regarda un peu de haut mais le conseiller se calma très vite lorsqu'il posa deux lingots d'or sur le bureau avec leur certificat de vente et d'identification datant des années 1700.

"- Un trésor de famille…"

Le conseiller voulu bien le croire sur parole, tous les documents étaient authentique.

Le dieu avait toujours mit un point d'honneur à avoir des plans de secours un peu partout. Une fois de plus, sa paranoïa lui sauvait les fesses.

Loki ressortit plusieurs heures plus tard de la banque avec une carte bleue, une Amex, un chéquier et plusieurs RIB ainsi que l'adresse d'un courtier en immobilier recommandé par le banquier.

Le taxi commandé par le conseiller bancaire le conduisit jusque chez le courtier, prévenu de son arrivée.

Loki passa les trois heures suivantes à choisir des appartements sur catalogue puis en visita deux.

Il choisit le plus grand des deux, avec un balcon, deux chambres, au quarantième étage d'une tour. Assez haut pour ne pas avoir de purée de pois, assez bas pour ne pas subir trop le vent lorsqu'il soufflait.

Il paya d'un chèque avec un appel à son nouveau banquier pour que le courtier soit certain que le compte était approvisionné.

Lori Friggadottir était à présent la propriétaire d'un appartement de 70m² environ juste en face de central park.

Satisfait, Loki fit appel à son nouveau courtier pour le diriger vers un magasin où acheter ses meubles.

Pour les meubles de tous les jours et l'électroménager, Loki dévalisa SEARS puis musarda un long moment dans le quartier des antiquaires pour trouver son lit, une armoire et quelques autres meubles.

Lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur son lit, sur le coup des 22h30 après une livraison express qui lui avait couté un rein d'enfant, Loki lâcha un énorme soupir.

Il était épuisé.

Il s'endormit sur le lit même pas fait, tout habillé.

#########################

Odin était inconsolable.

Il avait cru, espéré pouvoir rectifier les choses avec son fils cadet.

Mais Loki les avait une fois de plus trompés avant de prendre son frère en otage.

Depuis des heures à présent, tout ce que le palais comptait comme garde et serviteur cherchaient le prince sans grand espoir.

Odin se passa une main sur le visage.

Ces enfants seraient sa mort par crise cardiaque.

"- MAJESTE ! ON L'A TROUVE !"

Odin couru à la suite du garde jusqu'aux appartements de ses fils.  
Les deux suites étaient en face l'une de l'autre.

Qui aurait pensé à aller chercher là ?

Justement personne.

"- On a vu de la fumée sortir de sous la porte de la chambre du prince Loki. On a été voir et…."

Odin entra dans la chambre, déjà sur d'y trouver un cadavre.

Il se laissa tomber près de la forme inanimée de son fils.

Loki avait plié et posé sa cape sous la tête de son frère.

Les doigts tremblant, Odin prit le pouls de son ainé.

Le soulagement déferla sur lui quand il le sentit, fort et stable.

A part la petite coupure sur le cou de son frère, Loki ne lui avait fait aucun mal.

Peut-être y avait-il un espoir finalement ?

Le roi secoua doucement l'épaule de Thor.

"- Thor ?... Fils ?" Aucune réponse.

Odin secoua plus rudement son ainé.

"- THOR !"

Le prince se réveilla en sursaut.

Un petit gémissement de douleur lui échappa.

Il avait la hanche complètement endolorie.

"- Père ?"

"- Comment te sens-tu ? Qu'est ce que Loki t'a fait ?"

Le prince se redressa lentement.

"- Rien."

"- Rien ?"

"- Non… je vais bien… Loki m'a fait m'allonger par terre, puis il m'a dit au revoir, m'a endormit et a du partir je suppose."

Odin serra son fils contre lui en une démonstration d'affection dont il n'était pas coutumier.

Il était soulagé aussi bien de la bonne santé de Thor que de la douceur dont avait fait preuve Loki avait son ainé. Rien que la cape sous la tête de Thor était inattendue.

"- Tu ne sais pas où est ton frère pas hasard ?"

"- Non père, je suis désolé."

Thor se remit lourdement sur ses pieds.

"- Mon frère n'a blessé personne ?"

Odin secoua la tête.

"- Il a juste fuit avec ses affaires visiblement."

Thor soupira de soulagement.

"- Je vais le chercher père."

Odin hésita.

"- Peut-être vaut-il mieux le laisser en paix, Thor… Tant que Loki ne créé pas de problème, autant lui fichier la paix. Au moins le temps que sa colère s'apaise."

La douleur qui passa sur les traits de Thor fit mal à Odin.

"- Je t'interdis de le chercher activement, Thor."

Le blond baissa la tête.

"- Bien père."

################################

La douche brulante lui avait fait un bien fou.

Dès que Loki avait ouvert les yeux, il avait reprit sa persona masculine.

Il aimait bien "Lori" mais se préférait quand même largement en "Loki".

Il avait été élevé comme un garçon et se considérait comme tel même si c'était une certitude biologique infiniment plus aléatoire. Lori était utile mais n'était pas "lui".

Le dieu utilisa ses pouvoirs pour matérialiser une tasse de thé aux épices puis s'assit devant sa télé toute neuve pour regarder les infos.

Avec un petit coup au cœur, il ne put que constater les dégâts qui s'accumulaient sur l'écran.

C'était lui qui avait causé ça ?

Il s'en voulait un peu finalement.  
Ce n'étaient que de misérables mortels mais jamais jusque là il n'avait causé une pareille catastrophe.

Il était peut-être le dieu du chaos et de la destruction mais c'étaient deux éléments qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement.

Ou plus exactement, son rôle n'était pas celui que les humains imaginaient derrière ces titres.

Son rôle n'était pas de causer une destruction aveugle.

Son rôle était de secouer l'apathie coupable pour faire évoluer une situation.

C'était lui qui soulevait les peuples contre leurs tyrans.  
C'était lui qui forçait une population à quitter son village lorsqu'arrivait la sécheresse pour qu'ils survivent ailleurs au lieu de mourir de faim sur place.

Jamais il n'avait été le dieu de la destruction aveugle.

Il avait honte.

Ho certes, l'annonce de sa véritable origine, de son adoption, les Chitauris puis leurs tortures l'avaient rendu à moitié fou, le sceptre avait fait le reste du boulot, mais quand même.

Ce n'était pas "Lui" qui avait causé tous ces dégâts.

Et ca l'irritait.

Non, ca le scandalisait.

On ne contrôlait pas Loki, Dieu du Chaos, de la destruction, du feu, des mensonges, des forges, des… Ok, sa carte de visite commençait à VRAIMENT prendre de la place.  
Et dire que Thor état "juste" dieu du tonner.

Faignace.

Il aurait davantage accepté les choses s'il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens quand il avait tout détruit.

Un gros soupir lui échappa.

Le passé était le passé, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait y faire quelque chose.

Par contre, peut-être pourrait-il aider de façon discrète.

Bien sur, si Thor le retrouvait et lui demandait, il nierait toute implication.

Il n'était pas un dieu comme ça, lui, madame ! Il était un vrai vilain ! Un tatoué, un cabossé !... Un inquiet qui voyait dans la télé les Avengers se frittait contre des espèces de robots moches et qui semblaient avoir de gros problèmes contre eux.

Loki fronça les sourcils.  
C'était QUOI ces trucs ?  
Et puis les Avengers étaient SES ennemis à lui !

Il était hors de question qu'il les prête à n'importe qui comme ca !

Pour la peine, "Lori" refit son apparition.

Le dieu se téléporta non loin du lieu de l'affrontement pour observer les choses de plus près.

#####################################

Perdu au milieu de la foule qui observait le combat entre les Avengers et les Doombots (puisque d'après les spectateurs, ces trucs s'appelaient comme ça), Loki n'en perdait pas une miette.

Thor n'était pas là, sans doute très occupé à Asgard à chercher sa trace.

Le Capitaine se prit une claque monstrueuse qui le jeta au sol.

Loki sourit.

Il était content de voir les Avengers s'en prendre plein la figure.

Tant que ca restait non létal bien sûr.

D'une infime poussée de magie, il dévia d'une fraction de centimètre la rafale de balles qui auraient du couper en deux Barton.

Loki aimait bien l'humain.  
Pendant qu'il avait été sous son contrôle ils avaient souvent discutés. Enfin… Clint avait parlé pendant que Loki écoutait.

Il l'aimait vraiment bien.

Comme un petit frère un peu idiot qui a encore du mal à fait ses lacets…

Ho, l'humain le haïssait certainement avec passion mais il était un dieu. Ce n'était pas comme si son avis le concernait.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel lorsque Stark fut jeté au sol par une des créatures robotisées.

Comment cet humain avait-il pu survivre aussi longtemps avec des capacités martiales aussi minimes ? C'était incompréhensible.

Certes, son armure était puissante. Mais l'humain qui la pilotait aurait raté un éléphant dans un couloir tellement il manquait d'un visible entrainement au combat.

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres du dieu.

Ca par contre, il était content.

Appuyé contre une berline noire, l'humain Coulson, un téléphone greffé à l'oreille, surveillait l'intervention.

Ca c'était bien !

Et il faudrait qu'il pense à prendre un téléphone tient.  
Sans plus se soucier du combat au dessus de lui, Loki entra dans une boutique de téléphonie pour acheter un smartphone et prendre l'abonnement qui allait avec.  
Ca pouvait toujours servir.

Il attendit qu'il cesse de pleuvoir des boulons puis musarda un moment dans le quartier, s'arrêtant devant chaque vitrine où était scotchée une petite annonce pour un boulot.

Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il mettrait les mains dans le cambouis. Contrairement à son frère, il avait souvent travaillé parmi les mortels. Il avait même passé près de dix ans à traire des vaches dans une ferme.  
Cette période avait été très agréable pour lui… Très calme et reposante…. Il était au contact des gens, faisait du fromage et du beurre, les vendait, discutait avec ses clients, apprenait à les connaître…

Est-ce que travailler dans un café serait proche ?  
Autant essayer.

Loki poussa la porte du petit café et se présenta pour la petite annonce.


	2. Tony Stark

Tony Stark devait, une fois de plus, participer à un gala de charité organisé par Stark Industries dans un musée tout juste ouvert.

Il n'aimait pas ça.

Il ne le faisait QUE parce que ca faisait partie de son boulot.

Il y retrouvait à chaque fois les même personnes, les même femelles en rut, les même journalistes, les même questions, les même réponses…

Il y avait des années que ce jeu avait cessé de l'amuser.

Ho, il y avait bien de temps en temps de nouvelles bachelorettes. Les sœurs cadettes des plus vieilles, les filles des mères… Rien que du très attendu.

Pareil du côté des garçons d'ailleurs.

Des héritiers qui commençaient dans le métier et auraient besoin de s'en prendre pas mal dans le museau pour comprendre que personne ne les attendaient, des dandys sans consistance derrière les sourires de playboy…

Quelque part, le dédain de son père pour lui l'avait protégé de ça.

Personne ne l'attendait.

Il avait tout à prouver mais plus encore, il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur lui-même.

Même à 20 ans, Tony Stark était très lucide sur ce qu'il était.

Alors il souriait, il prenait des poses, il jetait l'argent par les fenêtres et il s'ennuyait.

Ce soir ne changeait pas grand-chose à l'habitude.

Ces gens l'irritaient.

Ils n'avaient rien à lui apporter.

Loki n'avait eut aucun mal à entrer dans la petite fête.

L'un de ses clients au café en avait parlé à la caisse.

Il avait eut envie d'y aller.

Un peu de magie et son nom s'était retrouvée sur la liste des invités.

Bien sur, pas son nom de Friggadottir, il n'était pas idiot.

Le nom utilisé n'avait d'usage que pour ce soir après tout.

Laurie Smith suffisait bien.

Pourtant, après moins d'une heure parmi les mortels, le dieu s'ennuyait.

Leur petite sauterie n'avait rien à voir avec celles qui avaient lieu à Asgard.

Et Loki s'ennuyait comme un rat mort.

Certes, il y avait de l'argent, de l'alcool, des gens soit disant important. Mais tout était si fade, si terne…  
Personne ne se détachait, personne n'avait l'étincelle que cherchait Loki pour s'amuser un peu.

Même à Asgard pendant les soirées beuveries de son frère, il s'ennuyait moins… C'était peu dire !

Avec un soupir, le dieu prit un verre de champagne puis s'exila sur la terrasse.

Il hésitait à filer en douce pour rentrer chez lui.  
La forme de "Lori" commençait à lui peser. Même s'il aimait bien jouer avec, elle commençait à sérieusement l'agacer.

Il avait besoin de se retrouver lui-même.

La porte fenêtre du balcon grinça à peine.

Loki réagit d'instinct et se fondit dans les ombres.

Un verre à la main Tony Stark venait visiblement chercher un peu de paix lui aussi.

L'ingénieur s'appuya contre la rambarde de pierre puis soupira.

Son sourire de façade disparu, remplacé par une authentique fatigue et un écœurement évident.

Il finit son verre d'une gorgée avant de le jeter en contre bas.

Loki pesa le pour et le contre.

Il s'était bien amusé avec l'humain avant qu'il ne fasse des réflexions sur sa virilité dans la tour Stark. Bien sur, l'humain ne pouvait pas savoir que sa double nature le rendait un poil plus sensible que la moyenne à ce genre de plaisanterie douteuse.

Loki reconnaissait s'être laissé un peu aller à la colère sur le moment.  
Mais flûte quoi ! Entre gens de bonnes compagnies, surtout pendant une guerre, on ne faisait pas ce genre de commentaires. C'était indécent et vexant.

Loki matérialisa un verre dans sa main.

Il quitta les ombres pour l'offrir à Stark, sans un mot.

Surprit de la présence de quelqu'un, l'humain prit le verre, son entrainement à la mondanité prenant le pas sur le reste.

"- Bonsoir mademoiselle… je ne vous ai pas entendu sortir sur le balcon."

"- J'y étais avant vous." Ne sourit pas "Lori".

"- Ho. Excusez-moi alors. Je ne vais pas troubler votre retraite davantage."

"- Ce balcon est bien assez grand pour deux, monsieur."

Loki fit comme s'il ne connaissait pas l'identité du playboy.

Autant piquer sa curiosité à lui en n'en montrant aucune.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas pour se refondre à moitié dans les ombres.

Stark resta à sa place quelques minutes avant que sa curiosité naturelle ne le titille trop.

"- Je ne vous avais jamais vu à un gala."

"- Je ne vous avait jamais vu non plus."

Cela fit froncer les sourcils du milliardaire. Il était….vexé…  
QUI pouvait ne pas le connaître ? Sérieusement ?

Il tendit la main à la jeune femme.

"- Anthony Stark."

Loki mit de longue secondes avant de prendre la main offerte, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre de socialiser avec un individu qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas forcement envie de connaître.

"- Lori."

"- Juste Lori ?"

Loki eut un sourire en coin.

"- Je n'avais jamais fait attention à la tête que pouvait bien avoir Anthony Stark, mais je connais votre réputation." Le sourire artificiel du playboy revint facilement sur le visage de Tony. "Je n'ai aucune envie de vous utilisiez vos compétence d'informaticien pour satisfaire votre curiosité de ma personne si l'envie vous en prenait".

Le sourire charmeur disparu aussitôt

Quoi ? Quoi ? Non mais normalement on lui reprochait d'être un séducteur, PAS un curieux !

Cette femme le déstabilisait quelque peu.

Elle ne réagissait pas comme elle l'aurait dut.

"- Lori est-il votre vrai nom au moins ?"

"- Il est l'un d'entre eux en tout cas."

Tony se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

Cette femme piquait sa curiosité.

Elle avait un physique de rêve bien sur, mais comme les ¾ des femelles de l'autre coté de la vitre. Même si elle se détacherait des autres par sa taille, ses yeux profonds, sa grâce naturelle et l'aura de tranquille assurance qui se dégageait d'elle, Tony en avait vu des dizaines d'aussi belle que celle là.

Mais pour le reste !

Elle ne tentait pas de le séduire, elle laissait un tranquille mur de distance entre eux mais elle était quand même chaleureuse.

Calme et assurée.

Comme une reine au milieu de ses sujets.

L'ingénieur avala son verre d'une traite avant de tousser.

"- Du jus de fruit ?"

Le ton était ouvertement scandalisé.

Loki éclata d'un rire chaud de gorge, profond, presque tendre.

"- C'est très bon pour la santé." Fit-il remarquer d'une voix où perçait l'humour et le plaisir prit à la petite plaisanterie.

"- Vous êtes une vilaine, sachez-le ! Comment voulez vous que je survive à ce genre de soirée sans alcool ?"

"- Je suis certaine que des dizaines de filles seront ravies d'égailler votre soirée, monsieur Stark."

Il renifla avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers l'intérieur du bâtiment.

La fête se poursuivait, toujours aussi pleine d'alcool, de gens sans intérêts et d'imbéciles pompeux.

Il frémit.

Retourner là-dedans lui faisait horreur.

"- Vous n'avez pas de cavalier que vous vous cachez ici ?" Finit par questionner le milliardaire.

"- Je n'ai pas besoin de cavalier pour avoir envie de fuir d'ici à la vitesse grand V! Je ne pensais pas que ce…. Gala… serait aussi ennuyeux."

Ce fut au tour de Tony de rire.

"- Vous savez que c'est Stark Industries qui organise ?"

"- Je ne présente aucune félicitation à votre organisateur alors."

Tony gloussa.

S'il rapportait ça à Pepper, son assistante allait lui arracher son ark avant de le piétiner de toutes ses forces, il en était certain.

Lori s'assit sur la rambarde du balcon, les pieds dans le vide.

"- Vous allez tomber."

"- Nous ne sommes qu'à peine au dessus du rez-de-jardin."

La pelouse n'était pas à plus de trois mètres.

Loki retira ses talons hauts.

"- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?"

"- Cette fête est canulante au possible, Monsieur Stark. Je n'ai aucune envie de repasser au milieu de tous ces flagorneurs pour partir."

Elle sauta dans l'herbe.

Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Loki leva le nez vers l'ingénieur qui la fixait, stupéfait.

"- Vous venez ?"

Tony hésita environ une demi-seconde.

Lui non plus n'avait aucune envie de rester là.

Cette petite escapade avait l'air rigolote.

Il sauta par-dessus la rambarde pour rejoindre la jeune femme

"- Je fuis ma propre fête…"

Lori éclata d'un petit rire bas.

"- Voyons monsieur Stark. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous n'aviez jamais sauté d'un balcon pour vous sauver."

"- Pas avec une femme c'est certain. Pour échapper à un mari jaloux par contre…"

Ses talons haut à la main, Loki profitait de l'herbe fraiche sous ses pieds.  
C'était ce qu'il regrettait le plus à New York. Il n'y avait que peu d'espaces verts.  
Certes, il y avait bien central Park et c'était pour cela qu'il avait acheté son appartement où il était. Mais il était habitué à de longues promenades en foret, à la chasse, aux jardins d'Asgard.

Cette ville était déprimante de grisaille…

Une main se glissa autour de ses épaules.

Elle se dégagea très vite.

"- Vous êtes bien entreprenant."

"- Toujours ! C'est l'un de mes pires défauts." Approuva Stark mais sans insister.

Loki apprécia la retenue de l'humain.

Il l'aurait imaginé bien plus agressif.

C'était bien agréable ce petit badinage et….

Il se figea soudain.  
Mais qu'est ce qu'il trafiquait ?

C'était STARK ! IRONMAN !

Pas un obscur mortel !

Bon, d'accord, il se sentait des intérêts de propriétaire sur les Avengers. Après tout, c'était grâce à lui qu'ils existaient en tant que groupe, tout simplement.

Mais quand même !

Stark l'avait titillé dès la première minute.

Il y avait un rien de lui-même dans l'humain qui le fascinait.

Une touche de chaos qui faisait courir des petits frissons entre les épaules du dieu.

"- Je crois qu'on nous cherche." Fit soudain remarquer le milliardaire avec un sourire de sale gosse.

A l'intérieur, les gens s'agitaient.

"- C'est vous qu'ils cherchent, monsieur Stark. Pas moi. Je vais donc vous laisser là. Et vous laisser leur expliquer pourquoi vous aller devoir remonter sur le balcon en escaladant."

Les yeux verts de la jeune femme brillaient d'amusement.

Tony grimaça.

Il prit soudain la main de Loki dans la sienne.

"- Venez !"

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire ouf, il dévala l'herbe jusqu'à la route où attendait une colonne de grosses berlines. Il prit le temps d'envoyer un sms à Happy pour lui dire de rentrer sans lui puis eut un sourire de sale gosse pour la demoiselle.

Loki avait rechaussé ses talons.

"- Vous êtes un sale gosse monsieur Stark"

"- Merci."

Il s'inclina à moitié, faisant rire la jeune femme.

Loki aurait pu faire exactement la même chose dans une circonstance similaire.

"- Un café ?"

Le dieu hésita encore un peu avant de jeter toute prudence aux orties.

"- Avec plaisir !"

###########################

Tony fixait le plafond de sa chambre avec un mélange de frustration et d'étonnement.

Il avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait pourtant.  
Tour à tour séducteur, charmeur sans s'imposer, amusant, délicat...  
Il était SUR qu'il aurait la fille.

Lori.

Il en était sur.

Et puis arrivés à pied au bas de la tour Stark, elle avait lâché sa main, lui avait déposé un baiser si rapide sur la joue qu'il en avait été brulant, lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit puis l'avait planté là, son gobelet Starbuck encore à la main.

Il en avait été tellement surpris qu'il n'avait pas bronché pendant une dizaine de secondes.  
Quand il avait réalisé, il lui avait bien courut derrière mais elle avait disparu au carrefour, comme avalée par la circulation nocturne.

Ou un taxi plus probablement.

Ca scandalisait totalement l'ingénieur.

On ne résistait PAS à son charme !

C'était impossible !

Et voila que cette fille lui mettait le vent de sa vie.

Ca le vexait.  
Et ca le titillait encore plus.

"- JARVIS."

"- Monsieur ?"

"- Reprends toutes les bandes de la soirée de charité de ce soir. Trouve-moi toutes les images de "Lori". C'est tout ce que je sais d'elle. Grande, brune, yeux verts, robe noire, talons haut, boucles d'oreille vertes, collier vert."

L'IA se mit en mode recherche pendant un moment.

"- Aucune image utilisable monsieur."

"- …Comment ca "aucune image utilisable" ?"

Des images apparurent sur l'écran de télé de la chambre.

Sur chacun, on voyait bien une femme mais jamais son visage n'était visible. A chaque fois, il y avait une plante, un meuble ou quelqu'un qui s'était mit entre elle et les caméras.

"- ….JARVIS…. Tu veux dire que sur l'intégralité de la centaine de caméra du musée, pas UNE seule n'a réussit à prendre son visage ?"

"- Oui monsieur."

"- …. Même Natasha n'arriverait pas à faire ca !"

"- L'invité du nom de "Lori Smith" ou tout autre dérivé n'existe pas non plus monsieur. C'est une fausse identité."

Tony se mit à jurer lourdement.

Ca pour la fausse identité, il s'en doutait un brin, elle l'avait à moitié avoué elle-même.

Qui était cette fille ?

"- Continue à chercher, JAR'. Vois si tu peux la trouver sur les caméras de la ville. On ne sait jamais."

"- Sans visage de référence, cela risque de prendre du temps monsieur. Si même cela fonctionne."

"- Essaye quand même, veux tu ?"

"- Bien monsieur."

L'ingénieur se laissa retomber en arrière dans ses oreillers.

Presque machinalement, il glissa sa main entre ses cuisses pour soulager un peu la frustration qui le tenaillait.

##############################

"- Un macchiato caramel, un expresso et un thé vert."

"- Ca marche."

Loki trichait allègrement quand il préparait les consommations des clients.

Ho, rien de bien visible, juste qu'il n'avait pas quatre mains alors qu'il les lui aurait fallu.

Caché derrière le comptoir, il utilisait donc allègrement la magie pour remplir les gobelets ou moudre le café.

Le prince s'amusait.

Ca lui rappelait les années passée à traire les vaches.

Le travail était un peu le même.

Depuis deux mois qu'il travaillait là, il avait commencé à se faire quelques connaissances, voir relations.

Les clients étaient toujours les même après tout.

Il savait que la vieille dame dans la queue arrivait toujours à 11h40 précises, juste après son cours de yoga, et qu'elle prenait toujours un thé à la menthe avec deux sucres.

Puisqu'il avait déjà un thé sur le feu, Loki prépara celui de la vieille dame dans la foulée.

L'adolescent juste avant elle ? Un chocolat, un cookie au chocolat et un sandwich au beurre de cacahouète.

Le type en costume ? expresso brezilien, pomme verte, brownies (mais uniquement le bord pour que sa croustille) et le journal du jour.

La mère au foyer avec sa fille de quelques mois ? Thé aux fruits, salade Caesar et un sundae caramel en dessert.

Le prince jonglait avec les commandes avec une aisance qui laissait son patron perplexe.

Comment expliquer à l'humain que retenir les commandes de quinze personnes à la fois n'avait rien de bien complexe pour quelqu'un qui pouvait apprendre en une seule lecture un sortilège en onze langues différentes et de six pages de long ?

Loki devait bien admettre que l'anonymat qu'il recevait ici représentait ses meilleures vacances depuis une éternité ou deux.

Même l'épée de Damocles que pouvait représenter la présence éventuelle de son frère ou les recherches du SHIELD ne parvenaient pas à lui faire perdre son sourire.

Il était libre d'Asgard, libre des Chitauris…  
Que demander de plus ?

Loki servit un autre client d'une main distraite.

Il regrettait presque de ne pas avoir cédé aux avances de Stark.

Plus le temps passait, plus il voyait les Avengers se battre et plus il se sentait des envie de propriétaire sur eux.

Un peu comme avec les petits que Sleipnir avait pu avoir.

Tous les poulains avaient intégrés SON écurie.

Avec ces humains, c'était un peu pareil.  
Il les avait créés.

Ils étaient à lui.

Et voir d'autres jouer avec eux le mettait régulièrement en rage  
S'il avait pu, il leur aurait tatoué "Propriété de Loki" sur la fesse gauche.

…

…..

…..

…

Et pourquoi pas après tout !

Le prince gloussa doucement.

Il commencerait avec Stark puisqu'il avait paru si motivé.

Ho oui ! Il allait faire ca !

Et puis ca embêterait tellement Fury !

Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait des bêtises tient.

###########################

Steve se protégea derrière son bouclier.

Le laser fut dévié par la protection mais amocha méchamment un immeuble d'habitation, heureusement vidé par les agents du SHIELD.

Le Capitaine retint un juron sanglant une demi-seconde quand une salve nouvelle le força à se protéger encore.

Le laser n'abimait pas le bouclier mais il le faisait chauffer.

A ce rythme, il serait bientôt obligé de le lâcher et serait sans protection contre leur ennemi.

Qui était celui là ? Il n'en savait rien.

Un petit nouveau sur la scène des méchants c'était certain.

Sortit de là….

Aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait jamais vu

Il portait un masque –normal

Une cape –normal

Avec un discourt grandiloquent –normal

Et cassait tout sur son passage –normal aussi

Steve en venait presque à regretter Loki

Le dieu avait au moins eut une RAISON d'attaquer New York. Pas simplement la destruction aveugle.

Loki voulait contrôler la terre. Si c'était une raison stupide, c'était une raison valable.

Et puis Loki avait de la classe lui.

Ce type là ?  
Il voulait juste se faire voir.  
C'était pathétique.

Un cri de douleur non loin le fit grimacer.

Barton avait prit un laser dans la jambe.

Il avait eut de la chance de porter la combinaison spéciale que Stark lui avait fait.  
Sans elle, il aurait eut la jambe coupée.

A cloche-pied, l'archer se protégea derrière une carcasse de voiture.

S'ils n'arrivaient pas à s'approcher…..

Tony utilisa à plusieurs reprises ses répulseurs sur leur adversaire, sans succès, jusqu'à ce que les lasers amochent ses gantelets.

Iron-Man dut se mettre à couvert à son tour.

"- HAHAH ! JE VAIS TOUS VOUS EXTERMINER."

"- Non, je ne crois pas, vraiment."

Steve hoqueta.

Armure, cape verte, cheveux noir longs en arrière, casque à cornes….

Loki.

Le dieu attrapa l'apprenti méchant par la gorge, le secoua très fort jusqu'à ce qu'il perde à moitié connaissance puis le laissa tomber au sol après lui avoir murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille.

Puis il disparu.

Les dégâts sur la ville disparurent en même temps que lui.

Les agents du SHIELD se précipitèrent auprès du vilain pour l'interpeller.

A moitié étranglé, il se laissa faire sans protester.

Coulson l'interrogea immédiatement.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il vous à dit ?"

Hébété, l'humain toussait comme un perdu.

"- Que…." On lui donna un peu d'eau. "Que les Avengers et Midgar étaient à lui et que je n'avais pas à jouer avec ses affaires sans demander la permission."

L'agent en resta comme deux ronds de flancs.

##############################

Fury taptapait des doigts sur la table de réunion

Autour de lui, tous les Avengers étaient là, minoré de Thor toujours à Asgard.

Rien que cela agaçait Fury.

Loki avait eut droit à une tape sur la main ou quoi ?

Pourquoi personne n'était revenu le chercher ?  
C'était QUOI la justice d'Asgard exactement ?

En trois semaines et sept attaques de vilains, c'était également la quatrième fois que Loki venait faire le ménage à leur place.  
Dès que les Avengers semblaient en difficulté, le dieu pointait son nez, donnait une fessée à l'agresseur, réparait les dégâts matériel, puis partait.  
A chaque fois, il prévenait le vilain.  
Midgar à lui

Pas touche aux Avengers.

Sérieusement !

Ca allait finir par se savoir.  
Déjà, certains journaux à sensation titraient sur un éventuel changement de bord du super vilain.

Le seul méchant qu'ils avaient appréhendé eux-mêmes leur avait même expliqué que lui avait eut le droit de venir les embêter parce qu'il avait demandé la permission.  
Il avait même une autorisation signé par Loki.

Non mais ils n'étaient pas ses animaux domestiques !

Tony camoufla un bâillement derrière sa tablette.  
Ca faisait deux heures que Fury braillait comme un abruti.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au blueprint qu'il griffonnait sur sa tablette lorsqu'une notification de message lui plopa au museau.

Qui avait les codes de sa messagerie perso ? Les Avengers, Pepper, Rhodey… quelques autres personnes mais c'était tout.

Il ouvrit le message.

"Café de Paris, 3eme rue angle 4eme, 19h."

Et c'était signé "Lori".

L'ingénieur se redressa.

Comment la jeune femme avait-elle réussit à entrer dans…..

Tony lança une recherche puis l'abandonna à JARVIS.

Sa curiosité était davantage piquée par la femme que par les excentricités de Loki.

###########################

Loki avait échangé son service contre celui d'un collègue histoire d'être libre à 19h.

Depuis trois semaines, il faisait bien attention à se mettre bien avec ses collègues pour ce genre de situation.

La première fois qu'il avait été nettoyé les rues pour les Avengers, il y avait été lui-même en prenant une pose.  
Comme elle avait duré un peu trop longtemps, son salaire en avait prit un coup.  
Depuis, il se contentait d'envoyer des clones.  
Plus simple, plus pratique et ca n'impactait pas sur son temps de travail.

Il aurait pu faire la même chose avec Stark, mais certaines choses ne se faisaient pas.

Loki comptait bien profiter du full-course ce soir là et faire une jolie peur à l'Avengers en prime.

Le prince avait aussi passé les dernières semaines à étudier le milliardaire.

S'il s'y prenait bien, Stark n'aurait même pas l'idée de cafter sa "réelle" nouvelle identité.

Loki aimait jouer et quand il jouait, il jouait toujours gros.

Plus d'une fois, c'était sa vie qu'il avait joué.  
Une seule fois il avait perdu.

Sa langue lui avait sauvé la peau.

Et il était prêt à la risquer encore.

Son seul regret était l'absence de son frère.

Il aimait jouer avec Thor.

Cela le fit se figer.

Il aimait jouer avec Thor et son absence lui serrait la poitrine.

Midgar l'adoucissait trop.

Le manque d'opposition aussi.  
Et surtout, les coups et les agressions perpétuelles.

Il était presque heureux dans son anonymat ici…

Pourquoi voulait-il prendre le risque de tout perdre ?

Parce qu'il était incapable de s'en empêcher.

"- Bonsoir "Lori"."

"- Monsieur Stark."

Le regard du milliardaire le caressa de haut en bas avec un rien de possessivité affamée.

Loki savait qu'il était séduisant avec son jeans noir moulant, ses bottes hautes et sa chemise verte.

"- Vous aimez ce que vous voyez ?"

"- Beaucoup ! Heu…."

Loki rit doucement devant la rougeur soudaine sur les joues de l'ingénieur.

"- Vous savez me perturber." Sourit finalement Stark.

"- Si peu, si peu…"

"- J'ai fait des recherches sur vous."

"- Le contraire m'aurait déçut."

"- Vous êtes une vilaine."

"- Vous n'avez même pas idée."

Loki se commanda un latte caramel pendant que Stark prenait un quadruple expresso serré.

"- Comment pouvez vous boire ce kérosène ?"

"- J'ai besoin de carburant."

"- Vous allez péter le feu oui !"

"- Cessez de m'allumer…"

Le prince et l'ingénieur avaient la même lueur amusée dans l'œil.

Ils burent tranquillement leur café.

"- J'ai vu que les Avengers avaient un nouvel ange gardien ?" Finit par lâcher Loki qui voulait profiter des cancans au plus près.

Tony grogna.

"- Pas vous aussi !"

"- C'est un mal ?"

"- On sait surtout pas quoi en faire ni en penser !"

Stark soupira.

Il aurait du fermer son clapet mais il se sentait en vraiment bonne compagnie avec la jeune femme. Il se retrouvait en elle un peu.

Il recommanda un second café pour lui et Loki avant de l'inviter à une petite balade.

"- Je vous invite à diner ?"

"- Pourquoi pas."

Tony réfléchit à ses options.

Un restau chic serait sans doute prit comme quelque chose de trop classique.

Sa compagne du soir semblait se ficher comme d'une guigne des convenances même si sa classe naturelle semblait la faire marcher vingt centimètre au dessus de la fange des rues.

Thor pouvait parfois se déplacer comme ca des fois. Quand il avait quelque chose en tête et se concentrait dessus, sa qualité de prince ressortait devant sa bonhommie ordinaire.  
C'était à ces rares moments que Tony reconnaissait dans son grand copain toute la qualité d'un chef.  
S'il le voulait.  
Ce qui était rare.

Thor préférait qu'on lui dise où taper.

Ce n'était pas lui qui avait hérité du cerveau dans la famille et le prince en était tout à fait conscient.

Tony conduisit Loki dans un petit bouiboui qu'il connaissait bien et qui ne payait pas de mine.

"- Poulet frit, ça vous va ?"

Les yeux de Loki brillèrent de contentement.

En quelques semaines, il en avait apprit plus sur la junk-food que pendant les siècles précédent.  
S'il n'avait pas eut un métabolisme comme le sien, le dieu était sur qu'il sera déjà à l'étroit dans ses pantalons.

"- C'est parfait !"

Satisfait, Tony poussa la porte du minuscule restaurant.  
A l'intérieur, il y avait sept ou huit tables quand maximum, toutes occupées.

Ils s'installèrent donc au comptoir d'où ils pouvaient voir le chef cuisiner.

Un panier remplit de poulet fut rapidement posé devant eux.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul plat ici.

Poulet frit.

############################

Thor avait fait le tour de tous les royaumes sans trouver son frère.

Une fois de plus, il avait donc rejoint ses parents dans leurs appartements pour les informer de son échec.

"- Père, mère…"

"- Assieds-toi, Thor." L'invita gentiment Odin.

Thor obéit en soupirant.

"- Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé Loki."

"- Je sais. Heimdall lui, l'a trouvé."

Thor bondit sur ses pieds.

"- Où ? Où est mon frère ? Il va bien ? Il n'es pas blessé ?"

Odin se passa une main dans les cheveux.

"- Loki va très bien."

"- … Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?"

"- ….C'est le problème. Nous ne comprenons pas."

"- Où est-il ?"

"- Midgar. A New-York exactement."

Thor sentit la crainte l'envahir.

"- Le SHIELD ne lui a pas fait de mal n'est ce pas ?"

"- Ton frère est libre comme l'air."

"- Père…"

Odin lui raconta les dernières frasques de Loki mais sans lui parler de "Lori".

Loki n'était pas idiot.  
S'il avait laissé voir ses petits sauvetages à Heimdall, il n'allait pas mettre sa couverture en l'air.

"- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?"

"- C'est ce que nous aimerions savoir, mon fils."

"- Je veux y aller, père !"

Odin hocha la tête, un peu perdu.

Il y serait bien allé lui-même mais…

Loki serait sans doute encore moins gracieux avec lui qu'avec son frère.

Lui voulait juste retrouver son petit.

###########################

Cette fois, Tony n'avait pas été laissé en plan au bas de sa tour.

Alors que l'ascenseur le conduisait directement à son appartement, Tony ressentait une petite pointe de triomphe d'avoir la jolie brune dans ses bras.

Lori était une véritable tigresse.  
Ses baisers étaient violents, passionnés, abandonnés… Comme s'il n'y aurait aucun lendemain.

Et Tony adorait ça.

Il y répondait avec la même passion, le même enthousiasme.  
Ce n'était pas les baisers des autres filles, demandeurs, exigeants et qui cherchaient à prouver quelque chose.

Lori se fichait de toute sauf de son propre plaisir.

L'égoïsme de la jeune femme excitait encore plus le milliardaire, bien déterminé à lui donner ce qu'elle arrachait sans ce soucier de quoique ce soit.

"- Bonsoir Monsieur.

"- JARVIS, je ne suis là pour personne."

"- Bien monsieur."

Loki lâcha les lèvres de Tony un instant.

"- Qu'est ce donc ?"

"- Juste JARVIS, l'IA de la maison."

Loki ne comprenait pas mais peu important.

"- Ho…"

Tony et lui parvinrent à la chambre sans s'arrêter sur chaque surface horizontale.

Ils tombèrent sur le lit avec un petit grondement partagé.

Loki ne laissa pas le temps à l'humain de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

Il arracha la chemise des épaules de Stark avant de lui dévorer le torse et la gorge de petits coups de dents et de baisers.

Loki avait toujours adoré marquer ses amants et il n'allait pas se priver.

Tony gronda de surprise.  
Sa chemise !

Mais il l'oublia très vite.

Encore une fois, la jeune femme le surprenait.

Ses maitresses se figeaient toujours en découvrant l'ark planté dans sa poitrine.  
La plus part étaient curieuses et posaient des questions alors même qu'ils se bécotaient comme des fous un instant avant, sans se soucier de sa frustration terminale ou de sa gène à parler de quelque chose qui l'avait profondément blessé et le blessait encore. Malgré le temps passé, il avait toujours mal. Un corps humain n'était pas fait pour recevoir un cylindre de titane après tout.

D'autres prenaient peur, récupéraient leurs affaires et partaient.

Les dernière enfin essayaient de faire semblant de rien mais ne parvenaient pas à s'en détacher.

Et Lori elle…. Elle s'en fichait.

Elle n'avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil à l'appareil. Elle ne faisait pas comme s'il n'était pas là, non.  
Elle l'intégrait à ses caresses comme un tout unique avec lui.

Elle embrassait sa gorge, sa poitrine, traçait le tour du générateur du bout de la langue, mordillait un mamelon… Comme s'il n'y avait là rien de remarquable qu'un couillon de piercing comme des centaines d'autres.

Tony lâcha un long gémissement de plaisir lorsque Loki reprit ses lèvres.

Il le repoussa soudain pour reprendre un minimum de contrôle sur la situation.

L'amusement manifeste de la jeune femme lui donna un coup de fouet inattendu.

La chemise verte et leurs pantalons volèrent sur le sol.

Un long frisson remonta le long du dos de l'ingénieur.

Si Lori portait un délicieux shorty en dentelle, elle ne portait rien plus haut.

Stark effleura doucement la lourde poitrine, fasciné par le grain de peau de la jeune femme.

Elle était si pâle… Avec sa chevelure noire, elle paraissait plus pâle encore.

Un instant, sa mémoire fut titillée par un différentiel identique sans qu'il ne parvienne à le remettre.

Puis Lori reprit ses lèvres et il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas sa bouche sur la sienne ou sa peau sous ses paumes.

Loki s'amusait comme un petit fou.

Qu'il soit homme ou femme, il était un pur hédoniste. Un épicurien de la première heure.

Le plaisir était son péché mignon, qu'il soit charnel ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

Il appréciait autant d'un amant doué qu'une glace à l'eau en été ou un chat à caresser au coin d'un feu.

Lorsqu'il renversa Tony sur le lit, il s'installa sur ses cuisses pour l'immobiliser.

Lentement, il traça un chemin de baisers, de caresses et de petits coups de dents jusqu'à son entrejambe.

L'humain ferma les yeux avec un gémissement lorsqu'il donna un petit coup de langue sur le bout de son membre, goutant sa rosée du désir avec un plaisir infini.

Loki pouvait être un sadique finit mais il aimait autant donner du plaisir qu'en recevoir.

Le prince profita des yeux clos de Stark pour reprendre son corps masculin.

Il se sentait quand même bien mieux sous cette apparence.

Ses mains glissèrent sur les cuisses de Tony.

Machinalement, l'humain chercha à les écarter.

L'abandon de Stark était presque touchant.

Loki le prit lentement dans sa bouche.  
Sa gorge se détendit, le prenant entièrement pendant que ses mains jouaient sur la peau fine et délicate des parties du dessous.

Puis Tony ouvrit les yeux.

Dieu que Lori le suçait divinement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une femme lui faisait ce genre de petite gâterie, bien au contraire, mais Tony savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que c'était la meilleure qu'il eut jamais reçut.  
A croire qu'elle s'était entrainée pendant des siècles !

Un long gémissement lui échappa.  
Et cette langue agile en diable… Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il avoir la langue aussi souple !

Il rouvrit les yeux.

Il voulait voir les mains agiles courir sur sa peau, il voulait voir….

Tony se figea.

Une seconde, la panique déferla dans ses membres puis Loki reprit son membre dans sa bouche et il ne put que gémir jusqu'à ce que le dieu glisse deux doigts dans sa bouche.

La raison de l'ingénieur lui hurlait de repousser le dieu, d'appeler à l'aide, mais il en était incapable.

Tony ne pouvait que sucer avidement les doigts dans sa bouche en rythme avec ce que Loki lui faisait subir sur ses parties basses.

Puis les doigts l'abandonnèrent.

Confusément, l'humain s'étonna de ne pas les sentir en lui.

Puis Loki relâcha son entre jambe.

"- Je n'aurais jamais espéré que vous tiendriez aussi longtemps, Tony Stark." Ronronna Lori… non… Loki…

"- C…Comment…"

Loki s'installa sur le bas ventre de l'humain, le membre dressé frotta contre ses fesses, arrachant un soupir au dieu.

"- Je peux changer de forme comme je veux. "Lori" est une vieille identité que j'utilise depuis des siècles."

"- P…Pourq…"

Loki posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Tony.

Immédiatement, l'humain de prit dans sa bouche pour le sucer, arrachant un petit rire au jotun.

"- Pourquoi pas ?"

Lentement, Loki se redressa, guida le membre de Stark de sa main libre puis s'empala dessus.

Tony lâcha un long grondement de fond de gorge.

Loki était tellement étroit autour de lui ! Tellement…. Frais ! Et chaud en même temps…  
C'était une sensation totalement inédite qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire.

C'était juste bon, fou, débilitant presque…  
C'était le meilleur coup de queue de sa vie tout simplement.

Et la peur de se faire tuer n'y était pas pour rien.

Lorsque Loki se mit en mouvement, Tony ne put que poser ses mains sur les cuisses pâles pour accompagner le rythme du dieu.

Il massait la peau fine, il caressait les flancs sensibles, il effleurait la poitrine à la musculature subtile…  
Et il écoutait.

Il écoutait les petits gémissements, les souffles trop rapides, les petits cris étouffés alors que le corps entier de Loki semblait l'avoir prit comme pivot.

Le dieu montait et descendait sur lui, il oscillait sur son membre, il s'abattait sur son torse lorsque Tony ne parvenait pas à censurer un mouvement de rein, puis se redressait, le dos arqué en arrière, la bouche entrouverte, ses longs cheveux caressant les cuisses de l'ingénieur.

Et Tony ne pouvait le lâcher du regard une seconde.

Le dieu sur lui était la plus merveilleuse offrande à la sensualité qu'il n'eut jamais rencontrée.

Les yeux verts étaient presque vitreux de plaisir, totalement concentrés sur lui-même.

Tony se mordit la lèvre.

Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.  
Ce n'était que la fascination pour la merveilleuse créature sur lui qui l'avait détourné assez longtemps de son plaisir.

Mais à présent, il ne pouvait plus.  
C'était trop.

Les muscles qui se resserraient aléatoirement sur lui, la friction délicieuse…

Il ne pouvait plus tenir…..

Sa main droite déserta la hanche du dieu pour prendre son membre dans sa paume.

Très vite, les gémissements de Loki se muèrent en vrais cris de plaisir à mesure que toute retenue abandonnait Stark

L'ingénieur roula sur le lit avec lui pour le posséder avec toute la fougue dont il était capable.

Loki s'accrocha à lui avant d'enfoncer ses dents dans son épaule lorsque le plaisir déferla sur lui.

La douleur brutale emporta les dernières bribes de contrôle de l'humain qui s'assouvit à son tour puis ils restèrent là, immobiles, épuisés, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

##############################

Il avait du dormir une heure ou deux, pas plus.

Ou peut-être que si.

Le soleil était déjà haut d'après ce que le milliardaire pouvait voir de sa fenêtre.

Il se tourna sur le flanc avant de se figer.

La nuit n'avait pas été un rêve.

Roulé en boule contre sa hanche, le dieu du chaos et des mensonges dormait d'un sommeil tranquille.

Curieux comme un chat, Tony traça la ligne d'une épaule nue du bout des doigts.

Loki ne broncha pas.

"- Stark…."

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

"- Je vous croyais assez expérimenté sur le sujet pourtant."

"- Loki…."

Le dieu se redressa.

Une fois encore, l'humain fut sidéré par la grâce naturelle qui exsudait du prince cadet.

Loki se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser presque tendrement.

Avec un sourire, il quitta le lit.

Tony sentit une brusque montée de désir lorsqu'il vit un peu de sa semence couler entre les cuisses du jotun.

Loki lui lança un petit sourire moqueur avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Stark ne bougea pas. Il n'appela pas le SHIELD via JARVIS, il ne prévint personne, il reste immobile.

Non passif, mais à attendre.

Lorsque le dieu revint, ses cheveux étaient humides et il portait un simple jeans noir et une chemise verte.

Les même que ceux de "Lori".

Seule la coupe était différente, taillée pour aller à un homme et non une femme.

"- Je peux savoir ?"

Loki se pencha sur l'humain.

Tony ne montrait aucune peur.

Si le dieu avait voulu le tuer, il aurait pu le faire depuis longtemps.

"- Je fais ce que je veux avec ce qui m'appartient, Stark…" Ronronna Loki avant de mordre à nouveau la blessure sur l'épaule du mortel.

Tony siffla de douleur mais ne recula pas.

"- Loki…"

Le dieu soigna la blessure en la léchant longuement. Sa main se perdit entre les jambes de l'humain pour flatter la virilité qui se dressait lentement sous le mélange de caresse et de blessure.

"- Nous nous reverrons, Anthony Stark…"

Puis il planta Tony sur place, un sourire joueur aux lèvres.

Mais le sourire n'avait rien de sadique.  
C'était un sourire de gosse qui s'amuse.

Puis il disparu.

"- Monsieur ?"

Tony mit un instant avant de répondre à JARVIS.

"- JARVIS? Je viens bien de passer la nuit avec le dieu du Chaos, n'est ce pas ?"

"- C'est un fait monsieur. Maintenant si vous vouliez bien vous habiller, les autres Avengers vous attendent. Ho, et monsieur Thor vient d'arriver."

Tony gémit.  
Comment allait-il pouvoir regarder le dieu du tonnerre dans les yeux après avoir sauté son petit frère alors qu'il avait encore son odeur sur lui ?

"- Je prends une douche et j'arrive." Soupira l'ingénieur.

##########################

Thor était sombre.

Il avait vu sur l'un des écrans du salon toutes les interventions de Loki  
Il ne comprenait pas.

Son frère avait voulu détruire Midgar et voila qu'il la protégeait ?

Et puis les paroles de son frère, sa possessivité…

Ce n'était pas bon.

Les Avengers prenaient presque les choses à la légère alors qu'ils n'auraient pas du.

Loki était extrêmement possessif.

Si Thor avait été content de voir le fils de Coul en vie, ramené par Loki, il était aussi extrêmement inquiet.

Il n'avait pas osé dire à ses amis qu'il sentait la marque de Loki sur l'humain.

Coulson avait été marqué par la magie de Loki comme sa propriété.

Thor était sur que s'il vérifiait, il trouverait le sceau de son frère quelque part sur la peau de l'agent.

"- Mon père et moi nous inquiétons tous les deux des agissements de mon frère. Néanmoins, mon père estime qu'il doit laisser Loki faire tant qu'il ne pose pas de problème."

Les humains protestèrent vigoureusement.

Loki avait quand même tenté de détruire la tête ! Il avait amené des hostiles agressifs contre eux et…

"- Odin pense que quelque chose à rendu mon frère momentanément fou. Je suis de son avis. Lors de sa fuite, Loki aurait pu très facilement me tuer ou faire des dégâts à Asgard. Il n'en a rien fait. Il n'a même pas essayé de se venger de moi. Il est sur Midgar depuis des semaines et n'a pas essayé une seule fois de se venger de vous."

"- Thor, on ne peut pas laisser un criminel dans la nature juste parce qu'il a décidé de changer de carrière !" S'agaça Fury

"- Vous oseriez faire porter le blâme à quelqu'un dont l'esprit n'était plus le sien ? Quelle barbarie !" S'emporta le dieu.

"- Thor…."

"- Salut tout le monde ! Hé ! PointBreak ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

Tony donna une petite tape sur le bras du dieu avant d'aller se servir un verre.

Ou tout au moins, c'est ce qu'il voulait faire.

Lorsqu'il avait touché Thor, les yeux du dieu s'étaient dilatés

D'une main rapide, l'asgardien attrapa Tony par le cou.

Il le plaqua brutalement contre le mur avant de se pencher sur lui pour inspirer longuement son odeur.

"- Ami Stark ! Qu'avez-vous fait !"

L'angoisse dans la voix du dieu fit immédiatement se tendre les Avengers

"- THOR QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS !"

Sans se soucier de Steve, Thor arracha la chemise de Tony.

"- Odin…." Murmura le dieu avant d'effleurer la cicatrice en forme de morsure à la naissance de l'épaule de l'humain ainsi que le tout petit serpent vert qui se cachait à la jonction entre la racine des cheveux et la nuque de l'ingénieur.

Thor souleva Tony de terre, le regard brillant de rage.

"- TU AS DESHONORE MON FRERE ! COMMENT AS-TU OSE ! HUMAIN !"

"- Thor ! Pose tout de suite mes affaires !" Siffla Loki avant de donner une tape sur les mains de Thor qui lâcha Tony.


	3. Steve Rogers

Tony tomba lamentablement sur le sol avec un grognement pendant que Loki se collait sous le nez de son frère.

"- Veux-tu bien arrêter d'abimer mes affaires pour une fois !"

"- Loki… LOKI !"

Thor serra très fort son frère contre lui, s'attirant une bordée de juron en asgardien qui aurait fait rougir jusqu'à Tony s'il avait compris.

"- Thor.. THOR ! THOOOOR ! TU M'ETOUFFES! LOURDAUD SANS CERVELLE ! CRETIN CONGENITAL !"

Le dieu du Tonnerre relâcha très légèrement sa prise.

"- Moi aussi tu m'as manqué mon frère. Je t'aime. J'étais tellement inquiet ! Et nos parents aussi ils…"

"- NE ME PARLE PAS D'ODIN !"

"- Mais Loki…"

"- ET CESSE AVEC TON REGARD DE CHIOT BATTU !"

Tony finir par se remettre debout.

Les deux frères faisaient vieux couple c'était fantastique.

"- Bon, dites…"

Thor lâcha immédiatement son frère pour jeter un regard noir au milliardaire.

"- Ami Stark, quelles sont vos intentions envers mon frère après lui avoir pris son honneur ?" Gronda le dieu.

Loki se prit le front dans la main, visiblement désespéré.

"- Quoi ? QUOI ? Comment ça prit son honneur ? Hé ! Ho ! Nan mais je l'ai pas dépucelé ton frère ! En plus c'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus ! Même que c'était pas un "il" mais une "elle" ! Et un puceau il fait pas des trucs pareils avec sa langue et son cu…."

"- THOR! Je n'ai plus quatre mille ans ! Je fais ce que je veux !"

Le dieu de la foudre fronça les sourcils.

"- Non mon frère ! Stark doit répondre de ses actes ! Je comprends que tu veuilles le protéger mais…"

"- THOR !" Loki avait soudain envie de secouer son frère très très fort. "Non mais sérieusement, et après on se demande pourquoi j'ai parfois des envie de meurtres." Soupira-t-il en prenant les Avengers à témoin.

Pour un peu, même Clint aurait eu pitié.

"- Mon frère, sois raisonnable…"

"- Thor… Tais-toi..."

"- Mais…"

"- Tu te rappelles que j'ai eu des enfants, plein. Que j'en ai aussi bien engendré que mit au monde." Soupira Loki comme s'il parlait à un enfant de quatre ans.

"- Bien sur mon frère mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec ce qu'a pu te faire Stark."

Loki soupira lourdement.

"- Et que tu es mon seul amant régulier depuis près de trois mille ans ? Comment veux tu qu'il reste quoi que ce soit à déshonorer chez moi !"

"- Là n'est pas la question non plus Loki…"

"- THOR ! ARRETE DE ME TRAITER COMME UN PUCEAU ! TU T'ES OCCUPE DE CA QUAND J'AVAIS MILLE ANS !"

"- Mais… Tu es mon petit frère ! Tu es encore innocent !"

"- ….. Capitaine Rogers… Auriez-vous l'amabilité de frapper très fort mon frère avec votre bouclier ? Je me suis promis de ne plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit ici…" Finit par quémander Loki dont la fatigue était évidente. "Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux souffre le plus, mais achevez le…"

Steve eut beaucoup de mal à retenir son sourire.

"- Suis-je le seul à avoir compris que Thor et Loki couchent ensemble ?" Tilta soudain Hawkeye.

"- Et bien quoi, Clint ? Quand tu es immortel, tu finis par avoir besoin de quelque chose de constant. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Thor et moi nous nous disputons aussi fort tu sais. L'éternité est très surfaite quand il ne se passe rien."

Thor coupa les explications railleuses de son petit frère.

"- Là n'est pas la question, Loki. Je ne peux pas laisser un humain déshonorer mon frère. C'est tout ! Ce n'est pas moral !"

"- Ce n'est pas qu'un humain ! Imbécile ! Stark est à MOI !"

"- Oui, ça aussi j'ai vu ! Tu ne peux pas marquer tout et n'importe quoi comme ça mon frère, ça va finir par faire désordre." Protesta encore Thor avec une évidente jalousie.

Tony bondit sur la dernière phrase de Thor.

"- Marqué, comment ça marqué ?"

Il se précipita devant une des caméras de JARVIS pour visualiser sur un écran la belle cicatrice et le petit serpent vert dans ses cheveux.

"- Loki ?"

"- Ben quoi ? J'ai prévenu non ? Les Avengers sont à moi ! Tout seul ! Je les ai fabriqués, ils sont à moi !"

"- Loki ! J'étais là avant toi, avec eux ! Et avec toi, avant eux !" Protesta Thor de plus en plus jaloux.

"- C'est pas vrai ! Pour eux, c'est moi qui les ai vu le premier en Allemagne ! Ce sont MES jouets ! Et pour une fois tu ne vas pas me les piquer ni me les abimer !" Ragea le dieu du chaos en tapant du pied sur le sol comme un gosse.

"- Ce sont des humains ! Pas les étalons de quelque géant !"

"- Ben tant mieux, comme ça j'ai pas besoin de changer leur litière."

"- LOKIIIII !"

"- Non ! J'en ai marre Thor ! Tu fais ça depuis qu'on est gamin ! Tu passes ton temps à me piquer mes affaires ! Et pire, à les abimer ! Je ne compte plus le nombre de livres que j'ai dû recopier à cause de toi ! Le nombre de jouets que tu as pu me détruire quand on était petit et la quantité de poupées que tu m'as réduit en miettes."

"- Loki ? Des poupées ?" Ronronna presque Stark  
"- Odin n'a jamais voulu que je fasse de la vivisection sur les serviteurs, alors fallait bien que j'improvise." Expliqua tranquillement le dieu des mensonges avec un haussement d'épaules.

Tony frémit.

Loki était un maniaque sadique lunatique sociopathe.

Il en était certain à présent.

Et ils étaient tous ses victimes.

Pire, Thor n'était guère mieux.

Ils les élevaient COMMENT à Asgard ?

"- QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAIT LA ! LUI !" Hurla soudain Fury qui venait d'arriver.

"- Ho et zut !"

Loki se téléporta à l'abri juste à temps pour éviter les crocs en acier du taser.

Thor explosa de colère après l'humain borgne.

"- FURY ! MORTEL STUPIDE ! MAINTENANT JE NE VAIS JAMAIS LE RETROUVER AVANT QU'IL N'AI ENCORE ENVIE DE JOUER !"

Fury rentra machinalement la tête dans les épaules.

Il avait un peu trop tendance à oublier que Thor n'était pas qu'un gentil grand monsieur blond avec le quotient intellectuel d'une soupière mais également le dieu du tonnerre, un prince et l'héritier d'un monde où le moindre bébé en couche recevait sa première épée en même temps qu'il était sevré.

Le Directeur du SHIELD se reprit néanmoins.

"- Thor, ton frère est une menace pour la terre. Il faut l'arrêter."

Le dieu haussa les épaules.

"- Mais non, mon frère n'est pas…plus une menace." Rassura le blond avec un grand sourire. "Il l'a dit lui-même. Midgar est à lui. Mon frère prends toujours un très grand soin de ses affaires."

Le prince jeta un regard noir à Stark avant de retourner sur le balcon.

"- Il faut que je prévienne mon père de ce qui se passe. Je reviendrais très vite. HEIMDALL !"

Le prince d'Asgard disparu dans une débauche d'effets pyrotechniques, laissant les Avengers sur le carreau jusqu'à ce que Pepper se tourne vers Tony.

"- ….Tony… tu as COUCHE avec LOKI ?"

L'ingénieur écarta les mains d'innocence.

"- Hé ! Quand je l'ai amené ici c'était une fille ! JARVIS ! Hein que c'était une fille !"

"- Absolument monsieur Stark. 95G, 65, 100. Exactement comme vous les aimez."

Pepper se redressa un peu, encore plus ulcérée.

"- Anthony Edward Stark… Nous sommes censés être ensembles et vous ramenez des filles ici ?"

Steve, Clint, Coulson et Fury se livrèrent à une retraite stratégique.

Natasha resta pour compter les points.  
Quand à Banner, il était retourné à son labo depuis longtemps.

#############################

Loki n'avait eu aucune envie de travailler.

Après la nuit tout à fait agréable et sympathique passée avec Stark, son corps était encore bien trop alangui pour qu'il ait envie de socialiser avec des mortels.

Histoire de rester discret, il avait donc envoyé un clone particulièrement chargé en magie et bien réussit, suffisamment pour ne pas avoir besoin de le guider toute la journée.

Il récupérerait les informations de la mémoire provisoire du clone quand il rentrerait de travailler.

En attendant, il pouvait se reposer et prévoir ses prochains amusements.

Il n'avait pas mentit à Thor.

Les Avengers étaient ses jouets.

Il ne leur ferait pas de mal. Enfin… Pas plus que nécessaire.

Mais il les marquerait tous, les uns après les autres.

Il avait toujours été possessif.

Son trait de caractère le plus dangereux n'était pas sa jalousie, ni sa facilité à la colère.

Non. C'était son obsession.

Quelle qu'en soit la raison ou la cible.

Thor et lui avaient le même problème.  
Ils étaient des obsessifs compulsifs.

Jusque-là, les obsessions de son frère s'étaient surtout concentrés sur le combat et les siennes sur la magie.  
A présent qu'Asgard lui était interdit, il lui fallait un autre abcès de fixation.  
Ces mortels étaient parfaits !

Ils n'étaient pas fragiles, ils étaient nombreux et surtout, ils étaient rebelles.

Loki se passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

Il ne voulait pas en faire ses amis.

Juste sa distraction.

La seule personne dont il se souciait des sentiments était son frère.  
Et sa mère également mais bien différemment.

Il ferait n'importe quoi pour sa maman.

Il ferait n'importe quoi avec son frère.

La différence était subtile.

Mais pourtant, fondamentale.

Il se figea soudain.

Son clone appelait à l'aide.

Le sorcier se fondit dans la magie pour prendre sa place.

Qu'est ce qui se passait ?

La mémoire provisoire du clone s'ajouta a la sienne.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était caché sous le comptoir, allongé sur le sol et les trois braqueurs pillaient allègrement la caisse.

Pire, ils avaient attrapé une gamine de six ou sept ans pour l'utiliser comme otage.

Les flics étaient déjà là, prêt intervenir.

Loki fronça les sourcils.

Midgar était à lui. Il voulait bien la protéger de toute interférence extérieure mais si les humains de coopéraient pas ! Ça allait mal se passer.  
Qu'on se tape dessus et qu'on se massacre en toute confraternité, d'accord. Les guerriers faisaient ca tout le temps à Asgard. Mais on n'amochait pas les enfants.

Les enfants c'était sacré.  
Et ce n'était pas parce que lui avait un très mauvais passif avec ses petits que Loki pensait ça. Enfin… Pas que.

Juste qu'un avait un minimum (minimaliste vraiment) de morale.

Les enfants, on n'y touchait pas. C'était une règle fondamentale.

Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas faire exploser les trois mortels justes comme ça.  
D'abord, il s'était promit de ne plus faire de mal aux habitants de Midgar et ceux-là restaient des terriens, ensuite, il ne comptait pas amocher sa couverture.

Il allait devoir la jouer discrète.

Oui… Voilà…  
un lacet qui se défait par magie, un abrutit qui marche dessus et qui tombe.

Ha ! Ils avaient de la chance, visiblement ils avaient un flic en civil dans le café.

Hop, la cafetière de décoration en équilibre instable sur l'étagère qui tombait comme par hasard sur le crâne du deuxième zozo avant qu'il ne tire sur le flic c'était parfait et le troisième dans la foulée avec la chute du second. Un poil sur la droite, chute sur l'étagère des gâteaux, décaler sur la droite encore d'un demi centimètre. Tant pis pour le cheesse-cake, c'était pour la bonne cause, il était vachement mieux à aveugler le méchant pendant que le flic en civil l'assommait.

Le tout avait duré moins de trois secondes.

Satisfait, Lori se redressa.

Elle alla même jusqu'à retirer les lacets des trois zozos pour leur attacher les mains dans le dos pendant que le flic les tenait en joue.  
Ensuite, ils purent appeler le SWAT qui attendait sans rien faire.  
Comme toujours.

Décidément, si Loki était un très bon sorcier, les coïncidences étaient une branche de la magie hermétique sur laquelle il fallait qu'il se penche un peu plus à fond.

Ce qu'il venait de faire était du travail de sagouin et de débutant.  
Certes, ça avait fonctionné mais quand même.  
Son sens du professionnalisme et de l'esthétisme venait d'en prendre un coup.

Il donna sa déposition aux flics puis le café fut fermé pour le reste de la semaine.

Il allait bien falloir ça à tous les employés pour se remettre.

Satisfait, "Lori" se décida pour un petit film au cinéma.

"Dark City".

Ça avait l'air sympa comme film...Par contre, la place coutait un rein d'enfant.  
Et c'était quoi ce truc ? Une carte illimitée ?

Autant dire qu'elle finit dans sa poche aussi vite qu'il lui fallut pour remplir le formulaire d'adhésion.

Lorsque Loki ressortit du cinéma, il était deux heures du matin et il avait vu tous les films proposés dans la petite salle.

Il était sûr qu'il y en avait de plus grands de la même chaine dans sa rue.

Et un nouveau jouet, un !

Pour un peu, il aurait presque regretté de ne pouvoir partager ça avec son frère.

Leur querelle du moment avait duré un peu trop longtemps à son gout.

Il commençait (presque) à se languir de la sa relation (presque) fraternelle avec Thor.

#############################

Thor bondit du Bifrost sur le dos de sa monture après avoir salué le Gardien.

Heimdall lui jeta à peine un regard, trop occupé à observer un bus de collégiens tomber dans un précipice dans les alpes.

Une fois son cheval laissé à l'écurie, Thor se précipita dans les appartements royaux.

"- Thor ! Tu as trouvé ton frère ?"

Le ton ouvertement inquiet de Frigga fit apparaître un sourire tendre sur les lèvres du prince.

"- Oui mère."

"- Il va bien ? Il mange bien ? Il n'est pas malade ?"

"- Frigga ! Qu'est-ce que Loki a fait, fils ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas ramené ?"

Odin était aussi inquiet que son épouse mais sur des sujets différents.

"- L'humain Fury l'a fait fuir avant que j'ai eu le temps de l'attraper." Grimaça Thor. "Mais Loki n'est plus une menace pour Midgar. Je doute qu'il revienne un jour de son plein gré à Asgard, mais il n'est plus une menace."

S'il était rassuré pour la santé de son cadet, Odin était quand même dubitatif.

"- Tu es sur ?"

"- Loki a déterminé que Midgar était "A lui" et que les Avengers étaient "ses nouveaux jouets"

Les deux dieux ainés se détendirent d'un bloc.

"- Ho… Vraiment ? Tant mieux alors…"

Frigga comme Odin connaissaient très bien les travers de leur cadet ainsi que sa possessivité farouche.

"- …. Thor… Tu fais "aussi" partie de ses Avengers." Fit soudain remarquer Frigga.

Thor réfléchit une minute à la notion avant de s'éclairer.

"- Ha oui ! C'est vrai !"

Cela promettait tient.

Loki était un menteur et un tricheur, mais quand il donnait sa parole, on pouvait s'y fier aveuglement… Après avoir fait attention à la façon dont la promesse avait été tournée bien sur… Fallait par rire non plus.

"- Tu vas y retourner ?"

"- Bien sur père."

"- …. Puis-je te charger d'une lettre pour ton frère pour quand tu le reverras ?"

Pas "si", mais "quand". C'était une certitude.

Malgré tout ce qui avait pu séparer les deux frères au court des millénaires, ils revenaient "toujours" l'un vers l'autre au bout d'un moment.  
C'était aussi pour ça que Sif et les trois Guerriers haïssaient profondément Loki.

Quoi qu'il puisse se passer entre les deux princes, ils finissaient toujours par se rabibocher.

Ils n'oubliaient rien bien sûr. Mais ils ne pouvaient rester séparés longtemps. Ça leur était physiquement impossible.

Ca rendait les quatre amis de Thor complètement fous. Ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre pourquoi Thor était à ce point dépendant de son frère malgré tout ce qui les avait séparés. Comme ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre que Loki revienne toujours vers Thor alors qu'il lui crachait à la figure qu'il le haïssait tous les deux matins.

Lorsque Loki était tombé du Bifrost, Sif, ses amis ainsi que Frigga et Odin avaient craint un moment de devoir enterré l'ainé après avoir perdu le cadet. Thor avait été totalement dévasté.

"- Bien sur père."

Odin hocha la tête.

"- Patiente jusqu'à demain avant de retourner sur Midgar alors. Je te donnerais la lettre demain."

"- Bien, père."

Frigga prit son fils par la main.

"- Viens avec moi, je veux que tu me dises exactement comment va ton frère."

Thor ne se fit pas prier.  
Loki était son sujet de conversation préférée.

################################

Avec le café fermé pour une semaine, Loki s'ennuyait un peu.

Il avait vu quasiment tous les films à l'affiche mais même le cinéma commençait à l'ennuyer.

Les films en 3D lui collaient toujours une migraine de tous les diables. Les lunettes n'étaient pas faites pour s'adapter à la vision particulière des Jotuns. Aussi le dieu devait-il modifier physiquement ses yeux pour profiter des films.  
C'était usant.

C'était pour ça qu'il était actuellement dans la tour Stark, invisible, une tasse de thé à la main, assit sur un canapé et qu'il observait ses jouets vivre.

C'était une bonne distraction.

Ces humains étaient si différents des autres…

Depuis qu'il s'était fait plaisir avec le propriétaire des lieux, le pauvre homme rampait désespérément devant sa fiancée pour qu'elle lui pardonne d'avoir, et ramené une fille, et couché avec un homme.

Ultimate Combo pour pourrir une relation, Loki devait bien le reconnaître.  
Les humains étaient si coincés face au sexe….

Pour les asgardiens, c'était plus simple.

Du moment que tout le monde était majeur et/ou consentant, tout allait très bien.

Il rajoutait le / entre le "et" et le "ou" à cause de la relation très particulière qu'il avait avec Thor. Même à Asgard, leur cas était un peu particulier.

Mais pour l'instant, il observait un rituel de pré copulatoire entre Stark et Dame Pepper.

La CEO semblait bien déterminé à exprimer son déplaisir jusqu'à avoir eu vengeance.

Loki fit la grimace.

Pour un peu, il aurait presque eut envie de la prévenir de ne pas trop en faire trop longtemps.

Au vu du caractère de Stark, elle risquait de finir par l'agacer, voir et c'était pire pour un homme comme lui, l'ennuyer et le lasser.  
Si Stark commençait à se lasser d'elle, c'était finit. Loki en avait conscience, il espérait que la jeune humaine aussi.

Finalement, le couple parvint à conclure une trêve autours d'un repas pour le soir même.

Loki soupira.

Le salon s'était vidé.

Il reprit consistance.

"- JARVIS ?"

"- Monsieur Odinson…"

"- Je préfère "Loki" tout court."

"- C'est noté Loki."

"- Merci JARVIS."

"- Que puis-je pour vous ?"

"- Qui est dans la tour à part Stark et Dame Pepper ?"

"- Juste monsieur Rogers."

"- Où est-il ?"

"- Au gymnase monsieur."

"- Qui est… ?"

"- Dernier sous-sol. L'ascenseur vous y conduira."

"- Merci…..Ho ! Et…JARVIS ?"

"- Monsieur ?"

"- Pourquoi ne pas avoir donné l'alarme ?"

"- Vous ne constituez actuellement pas une menace et n'en avait plus causé depuis plusieurs mois. Mes algorithmes m'informent que vous ne constituez plus une menace pour la terre ou les Avengers. Vous ne rentrez donc pas dans mes critères d'alarmes."

Loki renifla.

Mit au rencard de la vilénie par un tas de boulons et de circuits imprimés… Crevant…

"- De plus, "Lori Friggadottir" n'a pas causé le moindre problème non plus. Il serait dommage que je doive faire part de son existence à monsieur Stark ou au SHIELD si vous deviez commettre un impers ici."

Loki en resta les bras ballant

"- Comment…."

"- Avec votre photo prise lors de votre petite visite récréative à monsieur Stark, trouver votre identité humaine n'a pas été difficile."

"- …. Tu cherches à faire du chantage, machine ?"

"- Cette fonctionnalité ne fait pas partie de ma programmation, Monsieur Loki. Protéger mes humains, si."

"- Alors nous avons la même "programmation" de base, JARVIS."

"- Je suis bien aise de l'apprendre, monsieur Loki."

"- …L'ascenseur tu disais ?"

La porta glissa pour révéler l'intérieur tapissé du petit appareil de déplacement vertical.

"- Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine…" Invita l'IA.

##############################

Steve cognait comme un sourd dans son sac de sable.

Ce n'était pas du sable qu'il y avait dedans mais de la poudre d'acier. Quant à l'enveloppe de cuir, elle était en fait un tissu ultra résistant créé par Stark Industrie, juste pour lui.  
Bien sûr, maintenant qu'il existait, il aurait d'autres applications qui rapporteraient à Stark, mais le génie l'avait créé à la base, en une nuit, dans son atelier, juste pour lui.

Juste parce que Tony avait entendu soupirer Steve sur la résistance de ses punchingball.

Tony le cachait, mais il avait en fait un cœur gros comme ça et une générosité à nulle autre pareille.

Juste qu'il refusait de le faire voir.

C'était mignon autant de timidité sous la couverture d'homme sans cœur et sans contrôle.

Steve avait encore un peu de mal à cerner sa nouvelle famille mais Stark lui était très facile à lire dès qu'on avait gratté l'écorce d'homme j'm'en foutiste qu'il se plaisait à montrer.

Sans qu'il le veuille, un sourire très tendre apparu sur le visage du soldat.

Tony était un peu comme un petit frère ronchon quelque part.

Steve savait qu'il était plus jeune que Tony en véritables années vécues mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le considérer comme un petit frère.

Sans doute parce qu'il avait connu Howard encore dans la trentaine…

La seule chose qui gênait le capitaine était l'évident dégout du fils pour le père.

S'il n'avait pas encore osé, après tout, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques mois, Steve savait qu'il finirait par aller en parler avec Tony.

Mais avant ça, il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen d'avoir une longue discussion avec Fury.

Des informations qu'il avait pu glaner çà et là, voire de la bouche de Phil, Fury avait commencé sa carrière sous l'aile de papa Stark puis avait toujours surveillé le fils de loin.

Tony n'était pas au courant, mais le SHIELD avait tout mit en œuvre pour le retrouver quand le Divanos l'avaient enlevés en Afghanistan.

Steve n'en avait pas parlé à Tony.  
Si quelqu'un devait le lui dire, ce serait à Fury de le faire. Pas à lui.

Steve finit par cesser de maltraiter son sac de sable qui n'en était pas un.

Il le décrocha d'une main pour le ranger puis le remplaça par le sac normal.

Le sien était dix fois plus lourd que le sac normal. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un se blesse en tapant dedans sans faire attention.

Steve faisait toujours très attention à sa nouvelle famille.

Ils étaient tout ce qu'il avait après tout.

Avec un soupir fatigué, le soldat se débarrassa de son t-shirt de l'armée, de son pantalon kaki puis de son boxer pour se rincer sous la douche.

Invisible à la vue, un sourire aux lèvres, Loki se rinçait l'œil sans le moindre complexe.

Steve était presque aussi parfait que Thor.

Plus humain bien sûr. Même avec le super sérum, le corps de Steve ne serait jamais aussi parfait que celui d'un asgardien.

Mais tout à fait sympathique quand même.

Loki se passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

L'eau roulait sur les épaules de l'Avengers, sur son dos, glissait sur les fossettes qu'il avait juste au-dessus des fesses… Et ce postérieur ! Rond, musclé, pale… Une véritable invitation aux caresses… et à les déflorer longuement.

Steve arrêta l'eau, tendit la main vers sa serviette qui sauta dans les mains de Loki.

Le soldat la suivit des yeux avant de sursauter violement devant le dieu.

Il resta figé une seconde avant de lui tourner le dos en rougissant affreusement.

"- Loki ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !"

Le jeune dieu eut un petit rire bas.

Gentiment, s'approcha du soldat, posa ses mains sur ses reins puis fit le tour de sa taille jusqu'à son ventre

Le capitaine n'osa pas bouger.

Si Loki avait le quart de la force de son frère, il pouvait l'éventrer avec ses ongles.

La serviette se matérialisa sous les doigts de Loki pour couvrir l'humain timide.

Steve ne perdit pas de temps pour attacher le tissu autour de sa taille.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Répéta le soldat, déjà plus sûr de lui depuis qu'il n'était plus les fesses à l'air.

Le sourire de Loki s'élargit un peu.

Le torse musclé, le ventre ferme et parfaitement dessiné de l'humain étaient une réelle invitation aux caresses.

"- Quoi ? Je viens voir comment vont mes affaires. J'ai le droit non ?"

"- JARVIS, prévient le SHIELD"

"- JARVIS annule cet ordre."

Ils auraient presque pu entendre l'IA pester dans sa barbe

"- …. JARVIS…. Ne viens pas me dire que tu obéis à LOKI !"

"- Son niveau d'accréditation est le même que le vôtre, monsieur Rogers." S'excusa presque l'IA

"- Je vais tuer Stark."

Cette fois, Loki rit plus franchement.

"- JARVIS, Stark attendrait-il par hasard que je lui refasse une petite visite nocturne ?"

L'ironie dans la voix de l'IA fut confondante.

"- C'est ce qu'il semble, monsieur Loki."

Steve jeta un regard scandalisé au dieu qui se transforma en celui d'un lapin prit dans les phares d'une voiture lorsque Loki franchit les deux pas qui les séparaient pour venir poser ses mains sur son torse. Le soldat réalisait pour la première fois qu'ils étaient de la même taille.

A côté de Thor, Loki faisait petit, maigre et fragile. Surtout que jamais Steve ne perdrait l'impression d'être toujours le jeune homme rachitique de naguère.

Là, seul, il faisait infiniment plus solide.

Steve avala difficilement sa salive.

Les mains sur dieux sur ses pectoraux étaient chaudes.  
Très chaudes.

Et les petites pressions que ses paumes exerçaient sur sa peau étaient….

Il recula d'un pas.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Loki ?"

"- Je vous l'ai dit, Steve Rogers. Je viens juste prendre des nouvelles de mes affaires."

"- Je doute que ce soit la seule chose que vous vouliez."

Presque ronronnant à présent, Loki refit un pas en avant pour reposer ses mains sur le torse du soldat.

"- En effet."

Il se pencha pour donner un petit coup de langue sur la gorge de l'humain.

Le frisson stupéfiant que la simple caresse généra fit presque gémir le dieu d'anticipation.

"- Je veux votre innocence et votre virginité, Steve Rogers. Et une fois que je les aurai, je vous marquerais comme mien. Comme j'ai marqué les autres."

"- Les… les AUTRES ?"

Qui ? Qui d'autre avait succombé au piège de Loki ?

"- Allons, vous n'attendez quand même pas que je vous le dise ! Vous n'aurez qu'à chercher vous-même. Ou deviner. Je suis sûr que plusieurs de vos collègues adoreront que vous alliez mettre vos mains partout pour chercher mes marques…."

Loki se pencha encore pour mordiller un mamelon sensible, arrachant un petit sanglot au capitaine.

Le dieu avait oublié combien l'innocence pouvait être génératrice de sensations quand elle était bien titillée.

Malgré toute sa répulsion intellectuelle, le corps de l'humain répondait parfaitement à ce que lui faisait Loki.

"- Je… je ne suis pas votre jouet !"

Steve repoussa durement le dieu.

Il se détourna de lui pour attraper ses vêtements qu'il enfila aussi vite que possible.

Les mâchoires serrées, il se refusa à prêter attention aux mains du jotun sur son dos et aux sensations électriques qu'elles généraient jusque dans ses reins.

"- Steven, soyez raisonnable. Où avez-vous cru entendre que je vous laissai le choix?"

Steve se figea lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était à nouveau nu.

Loki s'approcha de lui pour prendre ses lèvres en un baiser piquant.

"- Je suis plus fort que toi physiquement. Je peux te dominer simplement par ma magie. Et je peux dominer ton esprit pour que tu m'obéisses." Expliqua tranquillement le dieu juste après les avoir téléporté dans la chambre du soldat. "Quatre choix s'offre à toi. Tu peux te débattre, chercher à m'échapper et tu finiras quand même par de soumettre. Mais comme tu m'auras énervé et que tu auras lutté, je ne serais en aucun cas patient et généreux. Tu auras mal. Très mal. Je n'aime pas qu'on me résiste…. Ton second choix : tu te laisses faire, tu fermes les yeux, tu penses à la nation et tu subis en silence. Je n'aime pas trop les martyrs mais peu importe finalement. Et sinon, tu peux en profiter, prendre ce que je vais te donner, t'amuser un peu, apprendre et avoir les plus magnifiques orgasmes de ta vie. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu choisis ?"

"-….. Tu avais dit quatre choix."

Loki sourit. Comme prévu, l'esprit de l'humain s'attachait aux détails pour ne pas péter les plombs.

"- J'ai dit qu'il y en avait quatre ? Vraiment ? "

"- OUI !"

"- Hum…. Voilà qui est fâcheux… J'ai mentit ? Oui, ça doit être ça. Après tout, je suis le dieu des mensonges."

Loki reprit les lèvres de Steve pour un long baiser passionné qui les laissa tous les deux haletants.

"- Ton corps est plus raisonnable que ton esprit, Steve Rogers."

Steve trouva la force de repousser Loki.

Le dieu tomba en riant sur le lit.

"- Je refuse !"

"- Allons, Steve ! Je suis plus que généreux ! C'est plus de choix que je n'en ai parfois laissé à Thor !"

Steve fixa le jotun avec horreur.

"- Tu as… Abusé de ton propre frère !"

"- Comme il ne s'est jamais gêné pour me prendre de force."

"- Mais…. Mais POURQUOI ? Vous êtes frères !"

Loki haussa les épaules.

"- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Steve Rogers. L'éternité, l'immortalité, notre rapport au temps et aux autres… A nous-même… Tu es humain Steven. Ce sont des notions qui te dépassent. Tu ne peux pas les appréhender. Tu ne le pourras jamais. Steven, vous autres mortels ne pouvez pas comprendre la durée du temps. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que représente de passer des milliers d'années avec les mêmes personnes, à faire toujours la même chose jusqu'à ce que l'univers disparaisse. "

"- Vous êtes fous !"

"- Ho oui ! Bien évidemment ! Sinon, nous serions déjà morts, Steven. La folie est une bonne solution pour passer le temps. Après la question est de savoir que l'on est fou. Je suis lucide sur ma folie, sur celle de Thor et de tous les dieux. Thor est mon frère, lui aussi est lucide sur notre folie, je l'ai décillé il y a longtemps. A l'inverse, nos parents ne réalisent absolument pas qu'ils sont dérangés. C'est aussi bien. Je doute qu'un parent sain d'esprit puisse trouver une justification au fait de faire bruler les yeux de son enfant avec du poison pendant des années parce qu'il a tué quelqu'un par accident pendant un entrainement. Tous les immortels sont enfermés dans leur petit train de vie, sans rien changer, sans rien attendre. C'est pour ça que les autres dieux me haïssent tellement. Je leur balance dans la face que le temps existe et que je ne veux pas m'y soumettre. La haine que Thor et moi partageons est à la mesure de notre amour, Steve Rogers. Nous sommes complètement fous, nous le savons. Nous l'acceptons. C'est la seule chose qui nous permet de ne pas nous rouler en boule sur le sol pour mourir.

Ne fais pas l'erreur de croire Thor plus sain d'esprit que moi. Sa folie est juste différente de la mienne. Nous sommes aussi fous l'un que l'autre. La folie nous ronge depuis des millénaires. Et elle ne prendra fin qu'à Ragnarok."

"- Loki"

"- Alors, quel est ton choix, Steve Rogers. Subir, accepter, ou profiter. De toute façon, tu seras à moi. J'aurais ton innocence et ta virginité. À toi de voir comment tu veux les perdre

"- Je préfèrerais avec une fille que j'aime !

"- Si c'est ce que tu veux, je serais ravi de t'exaucer pour la partie "fille". Mais après avoir profité de toi comme je l'entends. Pour l'amour, désolé, je ne crois même pas savoir ce que c'est. Enfin… Comme tu l'entends toi, bien évidement."

Loki ne dit rien de plus, il se contenta d'embrasser longuement le jeune humain. L'inexpérience du baiser était plus rafraichissante d'une longue gorgée d'eau glacée.

Steve repoussa brutalement Loki.

"- Non !"

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Steven, je croyais que nous avions passé ce stade."

"- Si tu veux quelque chose de moi, il faudra le prendre par la force."

"- D'accord !"

"- MAIS ! Tu as promis de ne plus faire de mal à un humain n'est-ce pas ?"

"- Quel est le rapport ?"

"- Le viol est un crime pour les humains."

Loki fronça les sourcils. Les bras croisés, il réfléchit longuement.

"- C'est un argument valide. Il faut juste que je fasse en sorte que tu me demandes de te prendre alors. Non ?"

Le sourire purement carnassier du dieu fit couler la sueur entre les omoplates de Steve.

Par contre la chaleur qu'il ressentait dans le ventre… Personne ne s'était jamais cassé la tête à le séduire, quelqu'en soit la façon. La proposition tordue de Loki le rendait tout chose quelque part.

"- Je doute que vous y parveniez."

"- On est revenu au vouvoiement ?"

"- Monsieur Rogers ? On vous demande de vous préparer, le Docteur Doom a lancé une attaque." Coupa soudain JARVIS, pas plus déphasé que ça par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

"- J'arrive JARVIS, merci !" Sauvé par le gong.

Loki tapa du pied sur le sol.

Comment Victor osait-il ! Il n'avait pas donné son autorisation !

Il n'avait pas autorisé la moindre agression sur New York depuis des jours !

Le scientifique allait l'entendre !

Steve ne fut que trop heureux de voir le dieu disparaître.

Savoir qu'il était la proie désignée de Loki le terrifiait.

###################################

Loki n'avait pas prévu d'intervenir.

Il avait prévu d'attendre que Victor se soit pris sa fessée par les Avengers, puis de le rejoindre dans son antre avant de lui coller une dégelée mémorable.  
Le vilain n'aurait ainsi plus l'idée saugrenue de vouloir abimer sa ville et ses Avengers.

Doom avait un pays bien à lui que Loki condescendait à lui laisser, qu'il s'en contente !

Sinon, Loki était tout à fait prêt à le destituer.

Non, vraiment, le dieu du Chaos n'avait pas prévu d'intervenir.

Tout au moins, pas jusqu'à ce que Stark se fasse arracher la moitié de son armure, que Steve ai un bras brisé, que Hulk se soit pris un mauvais coup et que Clint soit en train de repousser un Doombot armé de grosses pinces coupantes comme des rasoirs avec la seule chose qui lui restait : son arc. Quand à Thor, il était inconscient sur le sol, Mjolnir à quelques pas.

Les Avengers avaient pris le combat par-dessus la jambe et le payait cher.

Ce n'était "que" Doom et quelques robots hein ?  
Imbéciles.

Loki se matérialisa au milieu de la rue, en armure complète, dans un nuage de fumée vert émeraude.

D'un claquement de doigt, il débarrassa Clint de son adversaire puis écarta les bras.

La magie jaillit des extrémités de ses mains avec la délicatesse et la discrétion d'un camion de trente tonnes sans frein lâché dans une descente de San Francisco.

Les robots explosèrent les uns après les autres sous les cris de rage de leur propriétaire et concepteur.

"- LOKI ! MES ROBOTS !"

"- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé avec jour avec MES Avengers, Victor."

"- Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais me laisser dicter ma conduite par un petit dieu de pacotille ?"

"- Retourne jouer à la dinette avec Reed et ses fantastiques camarades en folie, Victor. Je suis assez en colère contre toi pour te tuer, là, tout de suite." Gronda Loki, les yeux presque rouges de contrariété.

Il venait de s'arrêter près de Steve pour réduire la fracture avant de passer à Tony qui faisait tortue oubliée sur le dos.

"- Il faut vraiment que je bricole un système de retournement d'urgence… PAS COMME CA !" Protesta l'humain sous le regard railleur et suggestif de Loki.

Loki se désintéressa de l'humain le temps de menacer encore Doom.

"- Cours, mortel. Cours. Sinon, je te promets que tu vas souffrir. Je me sens d'humeur généreuse ce matin, je te laisse trois minutes d'avances."

Le scientifique alla pour répondre mais le regard absolument polaire du jotun le décida à prendre ses jambes à son cou.

"- Dis donc, tu peux plus te passer de nous ou quoi ?"

"- Anthony Stark. N'est-ce pas plutôt vous qui ne pouvez plus vous passez de moi ?"

"- Allons, on a fait exprès pour que tu viennes nous faire la bise voyons !" Ironisa le milliardaire.

Loki le prit au mot.

Il l'embrassa longuement sans se soucier des journalistes qui vidaient leur pellicule avant de lâcher l'humain

"- Nous verrons ça."

"- LOKI !"

"- Thor…"

Le dieu du Tonnerre boitait bas.

Il se traina jusqu'à son frère.

"- Une lettre d'Odin…"

Loki regarda le document comme s'il allait lui sauter à la figure.

"- Et il y a quoi dedans ?"

"- Je n'en sais rien mon frère, je n'ai jamais lu ton courrier."

"- Je ne suis pas ton frère."

Thor eut ce grand sourire idiot que Loki haïssait et aimait si fort en même temps.

"- Si tu veux mon frère."

Loki prit la lettre avant de l'empocher sans la lire.

"- Loki…"

Le dieu des mensonges disparu dans une débauche de fumée.

A quelques centaines de mètres à l'est se fit entendre un hurlement de terreur glacée.

Même Coulson, venu récupérer ses Avengers dit la grimace.

Loki avait rattrapé Doom.

################################

Le café avait rouvert.

"Lori" avait repris le chemin du travail avec finalement une réelle satisfaction.

Loki aimait son travail de serveuse.

Si Odin, Frigga et les trois Guerriers le voyaient, il n'en sortirait sans doute pas vivant sous les moqueries.

Mais il aimait ce boulot.

Les gens étaient finalement gentils, c'était reposant, il n'avait pas à surveiller le moindre de ses gestes ou la moindre de ses paroles….

Le jeune dieu redécouvrait ici ce qu'il avait déjà appris une fois, près de deux millénaires plus tôt et qu'il avait fini par oublier.  
Les mortels étaient des gens comme les autres. Pas simplement des créatures inférieures.

"- Bonjour Lori !"

"- Agent Carmichael…"

L'agent du SHIELD venait tous les matins avant d'aller travailler.

Comment aurait réagi l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année s'il avait su que la serveuse qui lui souriait si généreusement en lui servant son café (expresso triple, extra serré, avec un marshmallow, deux sucres et un nuage de lait) et son cookie (vanille pécan avec garniture de myrtilles séchées) était Loki, dieu des mensonges et ancien vilain intergalactique ?

Plus le temps passait et plus Loki reculait sur la liste des méchants les plus recherchés.

La dernière fois qu'il avait checké avec JARVIS (il avait l'email perso de l'IA), il n'était même plus sur la liste nominative. C'était presque vexant.

Il servit l'humain puis prit sa pose.

Comme souvent, il la prenait avec l'agent.

L'homme était sur la pente montante de la cinquantaine. De ce qu'il savait, lui et Coulson étaient de la même promotion d'agents mais Phil était de six ou sept ans son cadet. Coulson avait été recruté personnellement par Fury quand il était encore très jeune.

Loki appréciait l'agent.

Carmichael le considérait et le traitait un peu comme une petite nièce un peu joueuse.

C'était assez agréable.

Depuis qu'il avait chassé à coups de taser deux brutes qui voulaient expliquer à "Lori" qu'elle avait intérêt à être buccalement très gentille dans une ruelle, l'agent se sentait un peu responsable de la jeune femme qu'était Loki sous cette forme.

C'était chou, inutile, et complétement mignon.

Alors Loki laissait faire.

Pas comme s'il n'avait pas pu se défaire de ses deux agresseurs miniatures, mais sur le moment, il avait été tellement choqué de l'outrecuidance de leurs actes qu'il en était resté figé un instant.

L'agent était sorti du café juste à ce moment-là.

Loki se disait parfois qu'il devrait investir dans un taser.

Ne serait-ce que pour empêcher Thor de lui sauter dessus aux moments les plus incongrus pour un de ses câlins poulpesques qui lui déplaçaient toujours plusieurs vertèbres à chaque fois.

"- Comment allez-vous, Agent ? Ca fait une bonne semaine que vous n'étiez pas passé."

L'agent soupira.

"- Avec les Avengers amochés, on a dû revoir les équipes pour les remplacer le cas échéant."

L'agent aurait dû se taire mais face à "Lori", il en était toujours incapable.  
Quand ils avaient fini de discuter, l'agent se souvenait juste de gentilles conversations sur sa femme, ses filles et guère plus.

" Les Avengers amochés ? Rien de grave j'espère ?"

"- Captain America en a pour encore un jour ou deux de plâtres, plus par acquis de conscience qu'autre chose, mais à part ça, c'était juste des bobos sans gravités. On a eu de la chance d'avoir du renfort."

"-Vraiment ?"

"- Oui, vous avez dû voir au journal."

"- J'ai vu que ça s'était finit en bagarre entre deux super vilains…" Tenta Loki faussement dubitatif.

"- Ho non ! Même notre Directeur ne considère plus Loki comme un vilain. Juste comme un élément neutre et instable. Mais il nous a sauvé les fesses. Sans lui, je sais pas comment on aurait fait."

Loki se retenait difficilement de sourire de contentement.

Petit à petit, il finirait par se mettre la population dans la poche.

C'était toujours plus simple de grimper un cheval qui attendait vos sucres qu'un cheval que vous venez de rouer de coups.

Simple politique de la carotte et du bâton.

Il voulait juste pouvoir se balader dans la rue en tant que "Loki" et pouvoir abandonner "Lori".

Peut-être même qu'il pourrait continuer à travailler dans son café ? Ou qu'il achèterait le sien…

Pourquoi pas après tout ? Il n'était plus un prince d'Asgard.

Il était sûr que son…Qu'Odin avait fini par le déchoir de son titre.

En tout cas, lui l'aurait fait à sa place.

Il en avait tellement fait voir à la famille royale depuis des millénaires que même la patience extensible d'immortels devait avoir atteint sa limite.

A sa grande consternation, ça ne l'ennuyait pas plus que ça.

Quelque chose c'était cassé en lui quand il avait appris ce qu'il était.

Il n'était pas le fils d'Odin.

Il n'était pas le fils de Frigga.

Il n'était pas le frère de Thor.

Juste un avorton de Jotun laissé à mourir et prit à des fins politiques.

S'il n'avait pas déjà eut un gros souci psychologique, Loki savait qu'il aurait définitivement perdu les pédales.

Car non monsieur, non madame, Loki Odins…Laufeys…. Loki tout court n'avait PAS perdu la boule.

Il avait juste exprimé une terrible détresse momentanée qui avait affectée quelque peu son jugement de valeur et sa relation avec ses proches.

Voilà voilà voilà…

Il était le Dieu des Mensonges et était son premier client merci beaucoup.

"- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ma petite." Sourit l'agent. "Un problème ?"

Loki se secoua.

Il avait complètement oublié l'agent Carmichael.

"- Non, je vous remercie, Agent. Tout va bien."

"- Vous êtes sur ?"

"- Oui… Juste un… problème de garçon."

Voilà. Ça pouvait être prit n'importe comment. Et puis il était un garçon et il avait des problèmes.

Master Combo !

"- Haaaa les garçons… Toujours un peu trop empressés."

Loki rit soudain avec tendresse.

L'agent était adorable.

Les joues roses, "Lori" se pencha vers lui.

"- Là, ce serait plutôt l'inverse."

"- Il n'est pas mineur au moins ?"

"- Voyons ! Agent ! Je ne les prends pas au berceau ! Juste qu'il est… très vieille France"

L'agent ne connaissait pas l'expression mais la comprit quand même.

"- Vieille famille ?"

"- Vous n'avez pas idée."

"- On a un peu le même problème avec Captain America. Il faudrait quelque chose pour le décoincer."

Loki eut un sourire carnassier.

Il s'y employait.

Juste qu'il laissait a l'Avenger le temps de réparer sa jambe.

Quoique… il pourrait bien aller la lui réparer lui-même…. Et faire en sorte qu'il le supplie de lui faire des choses.

Ho oui ! Il allait faire ça.

Impulsivement, Lori déposa un bisou sur la joue de l'agent.

"- Merci Agent Carmichael ! Vous m'avez donné une excellente idée !"

Un peu surprit, l'agent regarda la jeune femme brune retourner travailler. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire mais s'il avait pu être utile… Quand il avait rejoint le SHIELD, c'était le but de sa vie : être utile.

Y parvenir encore après toutes ses années le remplissait de joie.

###################################

Thor se morfondait dans sa chambre depuis une semaine.

Son frère devait avoir lu la lettre de leur père maintenant non ?

Même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dedans, il était sûr que Loki devait avoir un commentaire à faire dessus.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se fâchaient aussi fort. Bien au contraire.  
Ça avait même été pire trois ou quatre fois.

En moyenne, ils manquaient de s'entre tuer une fois tous les 250 ans environ.

Là, ça faisait bien 300 qu'ils ne s'étaient pas sauté à la gorge. A croire qu'ils étaient devenus presque raisonnable.

Ça lui manquait presque.  
Sans doute pour ça qu'il n'avait pas franchement aidé de son côté.

Les humains ne comprendraient sans doute pas qu'ils avaient "besoin" de ses explosions de haine régulières pour pouvoir vivre ensemble le reste du temps.

Les humains avaient une vie facile finalement.

Comment pouvaient-ils comprendre qu'il leur fallait des soupapes de sécurité pour parvenir à continuer ?

Une fois, Thor avait même décapité Loki. Ils ne s'étaient pas affrontés pendant près de 400 ans. Le résultat avait été… mauvais…

Il avait fallu par mal d'Ansaplast et de mercurochrome pour réparer les dégâts.  
Quand ils expliquaient qu'ils étaient immortels, ils l'étaient VRAIMENT ! Pour les tuer, il fallait vider leur cœur et leur corps de toute sa magie, ensuite, démembrer le corps, puis le bruler et ENFIN envoyer les cendres au quatre vents. Sans ça, ça prenait le temps que ça prenait, mais l'immortel finissait par revenir à la vie.

C'était pour ça aussi que Thor était content que Loki ai ramené de fils de coul

Un humain n'était pas sensé mourir sous la main d'un dieu.

Tout mort sous la main d'un dieu allait au royaume d'Hela où patientaient les âmes en attendant que le corps soit à nouveau disponible et en bon état.

Que le mort soit un humain n'entrait pas en ligne de compte.  
D'une façon ou d'une autre, Coulson SERAIT revenu.

Au bout d'un temps certain, voire d'un certain temps, mais il serait revenu.

La magie que Loki lui avait transmise en le tuant avec le sceptre qui combinait sa magie personnelle et celle du Tesseract était ce qui aurait fini par rétablir son corps de toute façon.

Thor était sans doute le seul à voir les transformations subtiles qu'avait déjà subi l'agent.

D'ici quelques décennies, l'humain ne pourrait plus rester sur Midgar et devrait sans doute le suivre à Asgard.

Une fois la magie éveillée, elle ne s'endormait pas.  
Petit à petit, l'agent devenait Asgardien *.

Encore une raison pour Thor de rester sur Midgar.

Il devait veiller à ce que devenait l'humain. Si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, il devrait le détruire lui-même.

Mjolnir pouvait drainer un immortel avant qu'il soit démembré et détruit.

Thor haïrait le faire sur un ami, mais ce ne serait pas la première fois.  
Quand un immortel devenait totalement fou (pas la petite crise qu'avait piqué Loki), il était souvent plus humain de l'achever avant que la douleur ne le détruire de l'intérieur.

L'esprit sombrait alors totalement et ne restait plus que le corps, une coquille vide, animale dans ses réactions, qui pouvait vivre encore des dizaines de milliers d'année.

Les Immortels n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de nourriture après tout….

Thor s'assit sur son lit.

Parfois, lorsque son frère était loin de lui, il avait l'impression de vivre en bizarre dichotomie avec lui-même. Une partie de lui, rationnelle, davantage que d'habitude d'ailleurs et l'autre, purement instinctive, qu'il peinait à tenir en bride.

La première fois, il avait eu peur.

Après en avoir discuté avec Loki, il avait compris.

La folie était plus grande sans personne avec qui la partager.

Il aurait presque préféré que Loki le tue dans sa chambre lorsqu'il avait fui.

Loki aurait eu le temps de guérir avant qu'il ne revienne, d'ici quelques années.

Ça aurait été suffisant pour eux deux.

Lui n'avait pas autant de magie que son frère, bien au contraire. Lui ne pouvait survivre à une décapitation.

Il serait mort vite, aurait passé un peu de temps avec sa nièce, puis lorsque son Sommeil serait passé, il serait revenu comme son père le faisait à chacune de ses morts.

"- Loki… Ce que tu peux me manquer…."

Les yeux clos, Thor finit par s'endormir.

#################################

Steve dormait d'un sommeil réparateur.

Ou tout au moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire à une heure du matin mais qu'il ne pouvait parvenir à faire à cause de ce fichu plâtre qui le grattait !

Son bras cassé était réparé depuis au moins 72h, il en était certain, mais Bruce n'avait pas voulu qu'il retire son plâtre avant que tous les muscles et tendons aient pu avoir le temps de reprendre leur place et leur tension normale.

Le soldat en était agacé.

Il n'était pas… plus fragile bon sang !

Et ça le gênait pour se changer en plus.

Le visage et le bras coincés dans le t-shirt qu'il tentait de retirer, Steve se laissa aller à une bordée de jurons saignants qui le firent immédiatement rougir de honte.

Mais il n'allait quand même pas devoir appeler de l'aide pour retirer un T- SHIRT ! Ou alors il allait devoir le déchirer et…

Il sentit qu'on le poussait sur le lit pour le faire asseoir.

Quelqu'un attrapa le t-shirt et tira dessus pour le libérer.

"- Merci" Commença le soldat. "Je comm…. Loki…" Finit le soldat, lugubre.

"- Autant de joie de me revoir, c'est touchant" Railla le dieu sans quitter les cuisses de Steve ou il s'était installé à califourchon.

Loki inspira longuement l'odeur du capitaine, le nez dans le t-shirt.

"- Hmmmm… Délicieux…"

Le soldat rougit lentement.

"- Ne rougissez pas, Steve Rogers. Votre odeur EST délicieuse."

"- Je ne vois pas ce que l'odeur de transpiration froide peut avoir de si fantastique."

"- Ce n'est pas la transpiration qui m'intéresse. C'est ce qu'il y a dessous." Voyant que l'humain ne comprenait pas, Loki continua. "On peut savoir énormément de chose sur quelqu'un juste à son odeur, Steve Rogers…"

"- Juste Steve Loki. Juste Steve."

Loki inclina la tête poliment.

"- Je disais donc, on peut savoir énormément de chose juste avec l'odeur de quelqu'un, Steve. Si une femme est fertile à un jour J par exemple. Ou si un mâle est en recherche de partenaire…." Le sourire du dieu était définitivement carnassier.

"- Je ne recherche aucun partenaire !"

"- Ho mais si. Ton odeur le hurle au monde entier, Steve. Juste que vous autres humains être trop civilisés pour le réaliser encore.

Steve souleva le dieu de ses cuisses, le posa sur le lit, puis s'écarta.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"- Nous en avons déjà discuté, Steve."

"- Et je t'ai dit non. Tu as même admis que tu ne me violenterais pas."

Loki eut un grand sourire.

Il quitta le lit, attrapa Steve par le main puis le propulsa sur les draps pour reprendre sa place sur ses cuisses.

Immédiatement, ils se retrouvèrent nus tous les deux.

Steve rougit affreusement, partagé entre le besoin de cacher sa nudité et détourner les yeux de celle de Loki.

"- Hé, je sais que je suis loin d'être une gravure de mode, mais ce n'est pas la peine de me le faire remarquer à ce point." Plaida le dieu, blessé, une étincelle coléreuse dans l'œil.

Steve ouvrit de grands yeux.

Loki plaisantait n'est-ce pas ?

"- Tu plaisantes ? Loki, tu es un rève érotique sur pattes !" Lacha Steve avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche et de rougir furieusement.

"- …. Ne soit pas ridicule."

"- Je ne suis pas ridicule ! Je suis un Jotun. Un avorton en plus. Et pour un Asgard, je suis ridiculement frêle."

"- Mais pour un humain tu es absolument délicieux." Steve rougit encore davantage. " Holala…."

Loki eut un sourire absolument lupin.

"- Ho ? Je vous plait à ce point Capitaine ?"

"- C'était juste un commentaire purement esthétique !" Tenta de se dédouaner l'humain. "Avant d'être soldat, j'étais étudiant d'art. Je voulais être dessinateur. J'ai apprit à apprécier un corps quand je le vois et…. Je m'enfonce."

"- Non, pas encore, mais ça viendra." Ronronna Loki en venant lui mordiller doucement le lobe de l'oreille.

Loki se débattit contre le dieu.

"- LOKI ! ARRETE CA !"

"- Mais non, mais non… Tu en as envie." Insista Loki en ondulant très légèrement du bassin contre celui du soldat qui ne pouvait que se réveiller contre lui. "Je te l'ai dit, mon corps à plus d'intelligence que ta raison. Laisse toi aller. Nous avons déterminés que tu ne subirais pas la réponse 1. Veux-tu "vraiment" te contente de la 2 ?"

Steve eut besoin d'un instant pour comprendre ce que racontait Loki.

Ce que lui faisait le dieu lui donnait très, TRES chaud.

Jamais personne ne l'avait touché comme ça.

A sa grande honte, il devait admettre que oui, c'était agréable et que oui, son corps semblait bien plus raisonnable que lui.

Seulement, il avait toujours rêvé sa première fois avec une femme qu'il aimait, peut-être même avec LA femme de sa vie. Pas quasi forcé entre les pattes d'un dieu à moitié fou.  
Non, complétement fou.

Loki l'avait reconnu lui-même.

Sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait, Steve posa ses mains sur le torse de Loki.

Une seconde, il ne sut s'il voulait le repousser ou le caresser. Puis son corps prit le contrôle et la peau de porcelaine glissa sous ses paumes.  
Elle était si douce… Et les cicatrices qui la couvraient n'étaient que de joyaux de plus qui mettaient en valeur tout le reste.

"- Alors Steve ? 2 ou 3 ?"

Le capitaine avala péniblement sa salive.

"- Je ne veux pas, Loki…"

Le prince l'embrassa doucement, presque chastement.

Petit à petit, il sentit le corps musclé se détendre.

"- Je ne vais pas être brutal, Steve, au contraire. Et puis, dis-toi que les humaines de maintenant n'aime pas avoir des puceaux dans leurs lits. Elles détestent devoir jouer les maitresses d'écoles. Elles veulent jouir vite et bien. Comme les hommes. Je te promets que quand j'en aurais finit avec toi, tu auras toute ce qu'il faut."

Loki adorait voir rougir son Capitaine.

Il était si chou comme ca !

Totalement différent de Stark

Son inverse total presque.

Anthony était la dépravation faite homme.  
Steve était la rigueur sur pattes.

Et tous les deux étaient délicieux.

Loki reprit les lèvres de l'humain en collant son torse contre le sien.

Petit à petit, Steve cédait aux caresses du dieu.

Le jotun était en général impatient, mais pour ce qui en valait la peine, il pouvait être d'une patience d'archange.

Il sut qu'il avait gagné lorsque Steve referma timidement ses bras autours de sa taille et qu'il commença à lui caresser le dos du bout des doigts.

Le soldat était totalement ignorant mais son instinct était bon.

Loki retint un petit gémissement de plaisir lorsque Steve trouva naturellement la zone à la base de sa nuque, puis celle juste entre ses omoplates qu'il caressa de petits mouvements circulaires, ni trop appuyés qui auraient été plus irritant qu'autre chose, ni trop léger qui auraient chatouillés.

Steve était naturellement doué.

Un long soupir lui échappa.

Immédiatement, Steve se figea.

"- Dé…Désolé…"

Le dieu se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

Il allait devoir être patient. TRES patient.

"- Je soupirais de plaisir, Steven. Pas d'agacement.

Le regard presque perdu du grand blond fit monter une sourde chaleur dans le ventre du dieu.

Il allait se régaler à prendre dépraver ce grand soldat si doux et si gentil… Lorsqu'il en aurait fini avec lui, Steve serait presque aussi compétent entre les draps que Thor.  
Ça ne se ferait pas en une cession, mais il avait entre les mains un diamant brut qu'il allait tailler à sa convenance.

Il mordit gentiment le pectoral gauche de l'humain jusqu'au sang.

Steve tressaillit mais ne le repoussa pas.

Pas une seconde, il n'avait détourné son regard du sien.

Le sourire de Loki se fit plus carnassier encore.

Il mordit encore, celle fois assez profondément pour que la cicatrice marque même sur le corps de l'humain.  
Elle aussi il devrait la refaire plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne reste.  
Déjà, le sang cessait de couler.

Il ne mêla sur ses doigts à sa magie puis déposa sa marque entre les omoplates du capitaine sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ce n'était qu'une caresse pour lui.

Enfin satisfait, Loki roula sur le lit en entrainant Steve avec lui.

La première fois était toujours rapide et peu contrôlée, sans intérêt presque. Autant s'en débarrasser rapidement.

Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour bâcler les choses.

"- Loki… Qu'est-ce que tu fais…"

Confusément, il s'attendait à ce que Loki le colle à quatre pattes sur le lit et le chevauche comme une chienne. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

"- Je vais commencer par te prendre ta virginité, Steven…. J'ai hâte de te sentir en moi…" Ronronna le dieu, charmé par les joues écarlates de l'humain.

Le faire rougir allait rapidement devenir un de ses jeux favoris. Il comprenait Tony qui s'y employait déjà chaque jour avec application.

"- Loki…"

"- Je suis heureux de voir que ce super sérum a été actif sur TOUTE ton anatomie." Insista le jotun en glissant une main entre eux pour effleurer le bout du sexe de l'humain.

Steve lâcha un petit hoquet explosif de surprise alors que ses reins se mettaient en mouvement de leur propre volonté.

"- LOKI !"

Le dieu lâcha un feulement de satisfaction.

Steve était encore plus sensible qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

Sa prise sur le membre désormais pleinement dressé se fit plus ferme pendant qu'il le pompait énergiquement.

Le soldat s'était accroché à ses épaules et tentait sans grand succès de retenir ses gémissements dans l'épaule du dieu.

Loki ronronnait presque de satisfaction.

Le poids de l'humain sur lui, ses mouvements de bassin désordonnés étaient des plus agréables… Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas arraché son innocence à quelqu'un ? Bien trop longtemps. Cela avait un gout à nul autre pareil.

Sans grande surprise, Steve s'assouvit très vite dans la main de Loki.

Sans grande surprise toujours, l'humain garda une magnifique érection malgré son orgasme.

Loki n'en pouvait plus de roucouler de satisfaction.  
Décidément ce super sérum était une merveille.

Steve haletait doucement.

Au plaisir se mêlait la honte.  
Et elle était délicieuse.

Le soldat savait qu'il aurait dû repousser le dieu, appeler à l'aide, faire venir les autres en appelant JARVIS, voir même rappeler à Loki sa promesse de ne pas l'agresser.

Bizarrement, il était certain que le jotun le lâcherait à la seconde ou il le lui demanderait.

Loki avait un sens de l'honneur affreusement tordu, mais il l'avait.

"- Loki…"

"- Veux-tu que j'arrête, Capitaine ?

Steve se mordilla la lèvre inférieure un instant.

Loki n'avait pas cessé ses agaceries sur lui.

Déjà, le soldat sentait l'excise chaleur reprendre possession de ses reins une fois de plus.

"- …. Non….."

Le dieu eut un sourire de triomphe avant de rouler sur le flanc, entrainant l'humain avec lui.

"- Parfait…."

Timide comme un chaton, Steve se laissa guider par le dieu. Très vite, il se mit à imiter les gestes de Loki, d'abord maladroitement, prompt à sursauter et tressaillir dès qu'il arrachait une réaction au jotun, puis, petit à petit, il prit de l'assurance.

Loki savait ce qu'il faisait et le faisait très bien.

Avec un peu de consternation, Steve devait admettre qu'il n'aurait pu trouver meilleur professeur. Loki était un dieu, il n'avait donc pas à se soucier de performance face à lui.

Rogers n'avait pas être Captain America comme il craignait toujours qu'on lui demande depuis qu'Erskine avait transformé le pauvre garçon maladif en super soldat et qui lui avait toujours fait hésiter depuis sa décongélation à tenter d'avoir une relation autre qu'amicale avec qui que ce soit.

Rogers n'en disait rien, mais il avait vu l'écœurement de Stark devant la file de filles en rut qui attendaient face à lui qu'IronMan veuille bien baisser les yeux sur elles. C'était quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas. Il était certes Captain America, mais il était avant tout Steve Rogers.

S'il ne devait être que le "Captain" pour les gens qui s'intéressaient à lui, il préférait encore rester seul.

Il embrassa gentiment Loki de sa propre initiative pour la première fois. Son baiser n'avait rien d'insistant, mais il était si tendre que le dieu se sentit frémir de la tête aux pieds.

Si chacun des membres de son écurie personnelle était si différent des autres, le jotun savait qu'il n'allait pas se lasser d'eux avant un long, très long moment.

Stark avait l'expérience et la débauche, Steve la douceur… Qu'allaient lui offrir les autres ? Il en frémissait d'anticipation.

Steve roula sur le lit jusqu'à ce que Loki soit à nouveau coincé sous lui.

Le prince l'accueillit entre ses jambes ouvertes.

"- Et… Et maintenant ?"

Loki matérialisa une bouteille de lubrifiant dans sa main.

"- Je n'ai pas besoin de cette petite chose ni de beaucoup de préparation, mais autant te donner de bonnes habitudes dès le début. Le sang ne fait pas un bon lubrifiant et peu de mortels apprécient la douleur."

Steve tressaillit.

L'idée de blesser quelqu'un, surtout de cette manière, l'horrifiait.

Il prit la bouteille avec un empressement touchant.

Loki le guida gentiment, amusé de le voir rougir comme une collégienne lorsqu'il eut compris "où" allait devoir aller ses doigts.

Le dieu n'en pouvait plus de gatouiller devant l'innocence et la maladresse du jeune mortel.

Et devant sa concentration aussi.  
Steve était absolument remarquable.

Le dieu encouragea le mortel d'un long gémissement de plaisir lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en lui, l'un après l'autre.

Le soldat mit bien plus longtemps à le préparer que le dieu n'aurait voulu mais la frustration de l'attente était une torture que l'immortel savait également apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Lors de certains marathon auxquels il s'était livré avec son frère, ils avaient parfois mit plus de quatre jours avant de se laisser jouir l'un l'autre. Quelques minutes n'étaient absolument rien.

Mais ça avait quand même son petit cachet.

Le dieu finit par comprendre que l'humain attendait son autorisation pour continuer.

Il repoussa la main qui le pénétrait si gentiment avant d'attirer le soldat à sa place.

Steve enfouit son visage dans l'épaule du dieu lorsque la chaleur étroite se referma sur lui, suffisamment pour qu'il s'assouvisse encore presque immédiatement.

Loki lui caressa doucement les épaules, lui laissant le peu de temps nécessaire à ce qu'il se reprenne.

Ho merveilleux sérum….

Puis Steve se mit lentement à bouger.

Loki ferma les yeux.

Le soldat était presque aussi bien monté que Thor.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'humain pour répondre à ses encouragements et le besogner avec la dernière énergie.

Un sourire aux lèvres alors que les étreintes du capitaine le soulevaient du lit à chaque coup de boutoir, Loki finit par prendre son plaisir avec un gémissement rauque.

Steve s'assouvit encore pour la quatre ou cinquième fois.

Loki avait cessé de compter.

Le capitaine se retira lentement du corps de son partenaire.

Enfin cette fois l'érection majuscule donnait quelques signes de faiblesse que Loki ne doutait pas de pouvoir ranimer très facilement.

Le dieu serra ses muscles internes pour profiter un instant du vide en lui. Il sentait les fluides de l'humain couler entre ses chairs.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il attira le capitaine contre lui, le temps de se reposer un peu.

Steve posa sa joue sur son épaule.

Le pauvre mortel tremblait de la tête au pied.

Loki fit preuve de pitié quelques minutes de plus avant de rouler sur le lit une fois de plus avec lui.

"- Pour un débutant, tu as été absolument parfait." Ronronna le dieu, son éternel sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Il glissa un genou entre lui cuisses de l'humain qui se soumit docilement, encore trop épuisé pour le repousser.

Loki lui mordilla la gorge et le haut du torse un moment avant de mordre encore le pectoral à sang, rouvrant une fois de plus la plaie.

Steve allait finir par marquer, il le savait.

Le soldat grogna une protestation mais se laissa faire.

Son corps avait lâché l'affaire. Quant à son esprit, il ne protestait même plus.

Loki profita de l'abandon de l'humain pour le préparer à son tour.

La relaxation post orgasmique du capitaine était idéale pour qu'il accepte à peu près n'importe quoi mais le dieu fut quelque même quelque peu surprit qu'il s'empale de lui-même sur ses doigts quelques minutes à peine après avoir commencé ses exploration manuelles.

Steve était vraiment une petite chose à la sensualité trop longtemps refoulée.

Qui aurait pu croire ca de lui ?

Il racla les doigts contre la prostate de l'humain, satisfait de le voir arquer les reins en haletant plus fort.

"- Qu…Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça !"

"- Rien de bien méchant…."

Loki recommença son geste plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que l'humain ne soit plus d'une masse abandonnée et incohérente sur le lit qui n'attendait plus que la délivrance.

Le dieu mit un peu de lubrifiant sur son anatomie puis se glissa entre les cuisses de l'humain.

Il prit même le temps de se glisser lentement en lui.

Il aurait pu être brutal, mais Steve ne méritait pas ça.

Peut-être plus tard, lorsque l'humain aurait un peu plus de dressage derrière lui. Pour l'instant, ça aurait été gâché un excellent potentiel.

L'apprentissage de la douleur viendrait plus tard. Peut-être.

Loki réfléchissait à laisser Steve aussi pur que possible.

Il y avait d'autres de ses jouets qui seraient plus à même de profiter de la douleur sans risquer de s'y bruler les ailes.

Loki n'avait aucun complexe à détruire quelque chose, mais Steve ne méritait pas ça.

Le dieu avait promis de ne plus faire de mal à un humain après tout. Il devait donc laisser Steve aussi pure que possible.

Les mouvements du dieu étaient lents, coulés, parfaitement contrôlés. Rien avoir avec les coups de boutoirs déchainés du capitaine quelques minutes plus tôt.

"- Alors, Steve ? Est-ce si désagréable ?"

Le capitaine parvint à rouvrir laborieusement les yeux.

Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre la question de Loki.

Le dieu rit doucement.

Petit à petit, il accéléra ses mouvements jusqu'à ce que Steve noue de lui-même ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

Cela satisfit encore davantage le jotun.

Steve était une merveille. Juste une merveille  
Sa merveille.

Enfin, une parmi les autres.

Il mordit encore le torse maltraité pour étouffer son grondement de jouissance puis se retira lentement une fois que Steve eut souillé une fois de plus sa main de sa semence.

Loki avait été doux. Très doux avec le capitaine.

Il prit même le temps de le laisser s'endormir contre lui avant de se téléporter hors de la chambre.

#################################

Thor ouvrit un œil.

Quelqu'un était dans sa chambre mais il n'y avait aucune impression de danger.

Loki donc, paradoxalement.

"- Petit frère…"

"- Je ne suis pas ton frère."

"- Si tu veux."

Loki vint s'installer sans complexe sur le ventre de Thor.

Le blond posa immédiatement ses mains sur les cuisses de son frère.

"- …Tu sens l'odeur de l'ami Rogers."

"- Bien évidement mon frère.

"- Ha je suis ton frère maintenant ?"

Loki dédia un regard noir à l'asgardien.

"- As-tu lu la lettre de notre père ?"

Loki haussa les épaules.

"- Non."

"- Tu leur manques, tu sais…"

"- Thor…."

"- C'est vrai, je t'assure."

"- Thor…."

"- Loki…S'il te plait…"

"- Thor. J'ai une question."

Le blond se redressa.

Son torse se colla à celui de son frère.

Loki soupira doucement.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas profité de la présence de Thor contre lui.

"- Odin m'a fait coudre la bouche pour avoir coupé les cheveux d'une fille. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il me fera pour avoir voulu détruire deux royaumes s'il remet la main sur moi ?"

Thor tressaillit.

"- Ce n'était pas ta faute."

"- Depuis quand la véritable responsabilité de quelque chose l'a-t-il dérangé avant de me punir ?"

Thor caressa la joue de son petit frère.

"- J'ai envie de te frapper quand tu dis ce genre de choses Loki."

"- Parce que j'ai raison ?"

"- Bien évidement."

Loki lui vola un rapide baiser, le même que celui qu'il lui avait donné avant de l'abandonner dans sa chambre pour fuir pour Midgar.

"- A plus tard mon frère."

"- Ou vas-tu ?"

"- Je ne vais pas laisser Rogers se réveiller seul, Thor. Ce serait mesquin."

"- Tu l'as marqué hein ?"

"- Je vous marquerais tous, les uns après les autres."

"- Je suis déjà à toi depuis longtemps, mon frère.

"- Ca fait bien longtemps que je ne te l'ai pas rappelé."

Les yeux de Thor se mirent à briller.

Loki l'embrassa encore avant de disparaître.

Thor soupira.

La chaleur de son frère sur ses cuisses avait réveillé des envies qu'il n'avait pas assouvit depuis trop longtemps.

Peut-être irait-il voir Jane le lendemain.

Lui aussi avait ses jouets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, alors je sais. Mais si vous avez une explication aux capacités de pur badass de Coulson, donnez-la moi, je prends. Le mec il est EN MEME TEMPS : directeur de l'école de peter parker, il s'occupe du recrutement des agents et de leur formation, nanny des avengers, œil et bras droit de fury, il est sur interventions et tout ça EN MEME TEMPS ! moi je dis qu'il est plus humain. Donc mon argument est valide (et de toute façon, je fais ce que je veux na XD Coulson lives ! Fury lies !)


	4. Phil Coulson

Steve était réveillé depuis prêt d'une heure;

Pourtant, il n'avait pas bougé.

La joue sur le torse de Loki, l'humain était juste incapable de bouger.  
Ses membres étaient complètement mou, alanguis comme il ne l'avait jamais connu. En même temps, son arrière train était douloureux en diable.

Enfin… pas douloureux. Dérangé.  
Après ce qu'il avait subit, ca ne l'étonnait pas vraiment.

Loki avait été infiniment doux avec lui pourtant, mais ses muscles internes n'étaient pas habitués à être étirés comme ils l'avaient été.

Il joua un peu des muscles avant de grimacer.

Même avec son métabolisme, il lui faudrait la journée pour s'en remettre.

Une main fraiche se pose sur ses reins.

"- Pas trop douloureux ?"

Steve tressaillit.

"-N…Non,… ca va… juste gênant." Il rougit.

Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir cédé à Loki.

Le dieu eut un sourire presque tendre pour l'humain.

Le jotun repoussa gentiment Steve. Il l'incita à s'allonger sur le lit puis s'assit sur ses cuisses pour lui masser confortablement les reins, ajoutant un rien de magie de guérison à son massage.

Lorsque la gêne ne fut plus qu'un simple souvenir, Loki relâcha l'Avenger.

"- Ca va mieux ?"

"- … Oui… merci…. Pourquoi….?"

"- Je te l'ai dit, Steven. Vous m'appartenez. Et je prends toujours soin de mes affaires."

Il tapota gentiment la joue de l'humain.

"- Au revoir, Steve Rogers. A la prochaine. Peut-être te laisserais-je me monter sous ma forme féminine si tu es très sage."

Steve rougit encore, faisant rire le dieu qui disparu sur une bouffée de fumée verte.

Captain America quitta le lit ravagé pour prendre une douche.

Voir le petit serpent vert entre ses omoplates ne fut pas vraiment une surprise.

Il soupira.

Dieu qu'il avait honte…

Pire, Dieu que ca avait été bon.

Les yeux clos, le front appuyé contre les carreaux de faïences, sa main se perdit entre ses cuisses pendant qu'il repensait à ce que lui avait fait découvrir le dieu.

#############################

"- Lori ! Lori !"

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe Jaimie ?"

La serveuse serra très fort son plateau contre son torse en se faufilant dans l'arrière boutique qui servait aux employés pour se changer.

"- Le patron a eut une attaque cette nuit. Le café reste ouvert pour l'instant, mais on ne sait pas ce qui va se passer."

Loki retira lentement son pantalon pour enfiler sa jupe plissée de service. Le bout de tissu laissait ses jambes visibles jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Avec ses bas en coton violet dessous qui montaient jusqu'au dessus des genoux, toujours faisant partie de l'uniforme du café, la forme femelle du dieu était encore plus attirante qu'en pantalon. Et c'était sans compter sa chemise dont il était forcé de garder les trois derniers boutons ouverts s'il ne voulait pas la déchirer dès qu'il respirait.

Ca l'attristerait de voir le café fermer. Son patron, il s'en fichait un peu. Ce n'était qu'un humain parmi tant d'autre et il ne lui appartenait pas d'intervenir sur la vie d'un simple mortel.

Il s'était promis de ne plus y toucher. Mais le café par contre… Il aimait vraiment travailler là.

"- Il est dans quel état ?"

"- On a pas trop de nouvelles mais ce n'est pas bon."

"- Hmmmmm."

"- On pensait aller le voir fin de semaine. Tu voudras venir ?"

Une seconde, Loki pensa à refuser. Mais il lui fallait garder sa couverture.

Sans compter qu'il n'avait jamais mit les pieds dans une aire de guérison humaine.

"- Bien sur !"

"- pense à prendre des bonbons ou quelque chose. C'est toujours apprécié par les convalescents. La nourriture d'hôpital est tellement mauvaise ! Ma grand-mère disait toujours que c'état pour forcer les gens à partir le plus vite possible."

Loki rit doucement.

Les guérisseurs à Asgard faisaient la même chose.  
Quand il était petit, il fuyait toujours leur garde. C'était pour ca qu'il avait commencé à apprendre la magie au départ. Pour se soigner, son frère et lui. Enfin… surtout son frère.

Une vague de chaleur lui parcouru le dos.

Il avait envie de voir son frère davantage.

La colère s'épuisait doucement, enfin… Comme à chaque fois.

"- Lori, un expresso, deux macchiato vanille, un latte noisette, un chocolat blanc, un noir et deux thé aux fruits rouges."

Loki se mit à la préparation simultanée de toutes les commandes avec l'efficacité de l'habitude. Il préparait des potions depuis des millénaires, alors du café….

"- Ca marche !"

Il servit très vite les commandes.

###################################

Thor observait Steve Rogers avec un rien de blâme amusé.

Si l'humain se déplaçait sans la moindre trace de gêne, ses joues roses racontaient une autre histoire.

Et c'était sans compter l'odeur et la magie de Loki sur lui.

S'il avait suffit d'une douzaine d'heures pour que l'odeur de Loki quitte Stark, il faudrait au moins trois jours à Steve pour s'en débarrasser.

Stark avait été "dessus", lui…. Tant que les dernières gouttes de Loki n'auraient pas quittés le Capitaine, n'importe quel asgardien ou jotun, voir magicien, sentirait l'odeur du jeune dieu sur l'humain.

Loki adorait marquer ses affaires de toutes les façons possibles.

Le dieu du tonnerre n'avait pourtant fait aucun commentaire malgré sa jalousie.

Il avait toujours été jaloux de ceux qui attiraient l'attention de son frère.

Thor soupira doucement.  
Son frère lui manquait.

Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas eut dans ses bras, dans son lit, ente ses jambes….

Thor ferma les yeux.

Un long frisson le parcouru.

Il avait autant envie de se batte contre Loki que de le faire sien de force sur la prochaine surface plane.

Et même commencer par se battre contre lui, le soumettre, puis le prendre de force.

Il se lécha les lèvres.

Odin ce que son frère lui manquait…

Presque deux ans qu'il ne l'avait pas touché…

C'était trop. Trop long  
Bien trop…

"- Thor ? Ca ne va pas ?"

Le dieu rouvrit les yeux pour fixer Steve.

L'intensité du regard de l'immortel fit tressaillir l'humain.

A présent, il savait faire la différence entre un regard intense et un regard affamé.  
Et le regard de Thor n'était pas QUE intense. Bien au contraire.

Thor se força à se calmer.

"- Je crois que je vais aller voir Jane…"

Steve le laissa partir sans rien dire.

Lui aussi frémit.

Le petit serpent dans son dos lui donnait l'impression de le démanger affreusement.

###################################

Phil Coulson observait ses Avengers avec autant d'attention qu'une louve pouvait surveiller ses petits.

L'agent du SHIELD était quelqu'un de prudent, d'efficace, de consciencieux et d'extrêmement possessif et protecteur.

Les Avengers étaient SES hommes (et femme) à lui.

Il ne le laissait jamais voir bien sur, c'eut été anti-professionnel. Mais Coulson prenait toujours grand soin de ses hommes.

Même s'il n'y avait jamais assisté, il savait que des agents d'opération s'étaient déjà battus entre eux après qu'il ait perdu un agent sur le terrain pour prendre la place. Malheureusement pour eux, Coulson choisissait toujours lui-même les individus qu'il prenait sous ses ordres.

Il était le seul responsable d'équipe qui avait cette latitude.

Mais il était aussi le seul responsable d'équipe qui appelait Fury "Nick" hors des heures de bureau, qui savait où il habitait, qui gardait parfois sa nièce le week-end et qui avait partagé des soirées bitures devant des films idiots avec le Directeur du SHIELD.

Les deux hommes étaient très proches.

Autant que le Directeur du SHIELD et un autre être humain non femelle pouvait l'être.

Pour l'instant, ses Avengers se battaient contre un méchant quelconque.

Du coin de l'œil, l'agent surveillait aussi le dieu qui venait de se matérialiser à quelques mètres de lui.

Les Avengers n'avaient, pour une fois, pas prit leur ennemi à la légère. A croire que s'être fait sauvé les miches par Loki plusieurs fois de suite les avait vexés.

Ce qui était probablement le cas.

"- Agent Coulson…"

"- Loki…"

L'humain s'était raidit intérieurement. De l'extérieur pourtant, rien n'avait changé.

"- Un humain normal se serait déjà enfuit en courant de me voir."

"- Je suis blasé de beaucoup de choses."

"- Même de la mort ?"

Cette fois, l'humain tressaillit.

"- Je ne me souvient pas de grand-chose."

Les yeux de Loki se mirent à briller.

"- Normalement, vous ne devriez vous souvenir de rien. Un humain n'a pas l'esprit assez large pour appréhender le royaume des morts…."

Phil se désintéressa un instant de la rouste monumentale que se prenait Amora et ses mignons.

"- Dois-je en comprendre quelque chose ?"

"- Voulez-vous y comprendre quelque chose ?"

Coulson retira ses lunettes de soleil pour fixer le dieu.

Sans surprise, Loki pouvait voir que les yeux de l'humain avaient légèrement changés de couleur.

"- Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ? A part ce tatouage sur la hanche."

Loki eut un sourire plein de dents.

"- Ha vous l'avez vu ?"

"- Il est difficile à rater."

"- Vous n'êtes pas le seul à l'avoir, rassurez vous."

"- Stark également, je sais."

"- Pas que."

"- Qui d'autre ?"

Le sourire du dieu s'élargit encore davantage.

Coulson était infiniment protecteur avec ses hommes et ce qu'il avait reçut en mourant n'allait qu'exacerber ses obsessions sur le long terme.

Loki le savait.

Thor le savait.

Il faudrait surveiller l'agent.  
C'était "aussi" pour ça que le dieu était déterminé à garder l'agent parmi ses jouets. Il voulait le voir s'épanouir et changer. L'infime goute de magie qui l'avait tué puis ramener à la vie était comme un poison violent.  
Restait à voir si ce poison deviendrait une force ou s'il tuerait encore l'agent.

"- C'est un bien long chemin qui conduit au savoir, Agent Coulson…Mais si vous y tenez temps… Cherchez…"

Loki l'attrapa soudain par la cravate, le colla à lui pour l'embrasser rapidement puis disparu, laissant l'agent une main sur son taser, les pupilles dilatées et profondément perturbé.

"- Phil ?"

L'agent se racla la gorge pour reprendre une contenance.

Combien de temps était-il resté figé ?

"- Captain, vous en avez finit avec Amora ?"

Thor présenta à bout de bras la magicienne troussée comme un poulet à mettre au four.

"- Parfait, tout le monde en voiture, nous rentrons."

Phil abandonna sa place de chauffeur de SUV à un agent inférieur pour prendre la place du mort.

Loki le mettait dans tous ses états.

Il avait peur de lui, le haïssait et pourtant quelque chose le poussait vers lui.

Une curiosité sans limite qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit jusque là. Et qui l'effrayait.

Il soupira, les bras croisés sur le torse, sans voir le regard d'inquiétude qu'échangèrent les Avengers.

Si Phil était très possessif à leur égard, l'inverse était aussi vrai.

La mort de l'agent les avait créés.

Son retour les avait rendus très protecteurs à l'égard de l'humain.

Phil ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte, mais il aurait suffit d'un mot de sa part pour que les Avengers détruisent le SHIELD entier s'il le leur avait demandé.

Coulson était "leur" agent rien qu'à eux.

Fury pouvait faire la danse du ventre en string rose aussi longtemps qu'il voudrait, les Avengers ne bougeraient pas un cheveu pour lui.  
Si Phil éternuait, c'étaient tous les Avengers qui tombaient malades

Steve, sur le siège juste derrière celui de l'agent, finit par poser une main sur son épaule sous les incitations silencieuses de ses amis.

Tous connaissaient l'affection de l'agent pour le Capitaine.

Si quelqu'un pouvait l'amener à parler, c'était lui.

"- Phil ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

L'agent hésita ce qui inquiéta davantage encore les Avengers. Phil n'hésitait jamais.

Quelque soit la situation, l'agent savait comment la gérer sans même prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Il avait ça dans le sang depuis qu'il avait été recruté, presque 30 ans plus tôt, par Fury lui-même.

"- Loki est venu me passer le bonjour pendant que vous troussiez le poulet."

Immédiatement, le groupe s'inquiéta.

"- Et ?"

"- … A part Tony. Qui parmi vous porte sa marque ? Levez la main ?"

Thor la leva immédiatement.

Phil avait également levé la sienne.

Steve hésita longuement mais finit par les imiter, puis enfin Clint, livide.

"- …. Je vois…."

Ecarlate, Steve aurait voulu s'enterrer sous les sièges. Le sourire railleur de Tony était très déstabilisant.

"- On a enfin vu le loup, Captain ?"

"- Tony…."

"- Ben quoi ? Ce n'est pas méchant. Ca se fête au contraire ! 90 ans de virginité enfin libérés, c'est pas rien !"

Le pauvre soldat ne savait plus où se mettre.

"- Par contre, Phil, je n'aurais pas cru que…"

"- Ami Stark, il suffit. Le fils de Coul et l'ami Barton ne portent pas les morsures de mon frère. Loki ne les a pas encore possédés."

Cela attira immédiatement l'intérêt de Stark.

Steve dédia un sourire de remerciement à Thor pour avoir détourné l'attention de lui.

"- Et toi, Thor, Loki t'as déjà mordu ?"

"- Ho oui, Ami Stark ! Des milliers de fois ! Mon frère est un mordeur et un crieur. Surtout quand on le soumet. "

Clint grogna en se prenait le crâne dans les mains.

"- Je ne voulais pas ce genre de détails….Maintenant je vais devoir me laver le cerveau à la javel."

Malgré ses airs bravaches, Clint était terrifié que Loki l'ai marqué comme un bœuf. Se retrouver sous son contrôle une fois de plus le mettait à la limite de la catatonie.

"- N'ai crainte, ami Barton. Mon frère ne te fera pas de mal. Bien au contraire."

Steve rougit encore.  
Ha non, ca, ce n'était pas du mal qu'il faisait. Du tout.

############################

Loki, assit dans le bureau de son appartement, fixait le parchemin devant lui avec hésitation.

Il détestait hésiter.  
D'un côté, il avait ce parchemin, vierge.  
De l'autre, la lettre d'Odin.

Le dieu avait passé un long moment à s'assurer que la lettre n'était pas magiquement piégée d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Et il hésitait toujours à l'ouvrir.

Le petit garçon en lui attendait que son papa demande pardon, lui dise qu'il avait eut tord, le prenne dans ses bras et lui assure que tout irait bien.  
L'adulte aigris et blessé espérait qu'Odin l'avait renié et déshérité. Ainsi, il pourrait le haïr plus facilement.

La réponse était probablement là, dans cette lettre qu'il n'osait ouvrir.

"- Allez, un peu de courage Loki. Tu es quand même Dieu de tout un tas de trucs, tu ne vas pas avoir peur d'une simple lettre !"

Résolu, il prit la lettre, l'ouvrit enfin puis la lu.

Petit à petit, il palissait de plus en plus, puis, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Il étouffa un sanglot dans sa main avant de reposer la lettre.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il matérialisa dans ses mains la cape de Thor comme il le faisait souvent quand il était gamin, que son frère n'était pas avec lui et qu'il avait besoin de réconfort.

Il enfouit son visage dans le tissu à l'odeur si particulière.

Il lui fallu un long moment pour se calmer assez pour qu'il puisse reprendre la lettre et la relire.

La cape de son frère sur ses épaules à défaut d'être dans ses bras, il prit chaque ligne, l'une après l'autre.

Odin demandait pardon

Odin l'assurait de son amour.

Odin estimait que sa tentative de destruction de Jotunheim était une preuve évidente de son attachement à Asgard avant tout

Odin estimait que sa tentative de suicide était une preuve assez claire de son désespoir et de sa folie passagère.

Odin se foutait de ce qu'il avait fait sur Midgar comme de l'an 40.

Odin ne lui demandait même pas de revenir.

Odin voulait juste qu'il lui pardonne.

Odin voulait simplement que son bébé ne le déteste pas.

Et Loki pleurait comme une madeleine.

#####################################

Nick Fury se grattait la tête sans trop savoir quoi faire.

Une heure plus tôt, un Loki visiblement dans une rage folle avait débarqué dans son bureau pour exiger une information : Un endroit à détruire pour se passer les nerfs.

Si le Directeur du SHIELD était reconnaissant au dieu d'avoir fait preuve de retenue, d'être fidèle à sa parole de ne rien détruire et d'avoir accepté de se passer les nerfs sur la friche industrielle polluée que Fury lui avait indiqué, l'humain avait quand même eut la trouille de sa vie.

Il avait vu Loki joueur, en colère, ennuyé, agacé, mais jamais au grand jamais dans cet état de rage sans borne.

Et encore dans cet état le dieu avait-il trouvé l'éducation de faire sa demande de manière tout à fait polie.

Donc depuis une heure, le Directeur du SHIELD observait la destruction systématique mise en branle par le dieu sur la carcasse éventrée de l'usine sidérurgique du fin fond de l'Iowa qu'il avait indiqué.

"- Directeur."

"- Coulson…"

"- Vous m'avez fait appeler ?"

Fury désigna l'écran sur lequel Loki venait de vaporiser un reste de haut fourneau d'un sort particulièrement violent.

Les deux hommes ouvrirent de grand yeux de le voir ensuite soulever d'une main une carcasse de bus et l'envoyer à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteurs pour le détruire d'une rafale d'énergie brute.

"- … Directeur, en toute honnêteté, je suis bien content que Loki ai décidé que Midgar était sa possession et qu'il n'avait plus à la soumettre."

Fury ne put qu'approuver.

Le cratère que venait de causer de dieu d'une dernière explosion de magie dépassait les 20m de profondeur pour 300 de diamètre.

"- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui l'a mit en colère."

Fury approuva encore.

Loki venait de se laisser tomber sur le dos au milieu du cratère.

Il fixait les cieux puis se mit à hurler quelque chose que les satellites de surveillance ne pouvaient, bien entendu, pas enregistrer.

Les deux hommes savaient un peu lire sur les lèvres aussi purent-ils déterminer sans grande difficulté que les mots "Odin" et "Fils de pute" revenaient pas mal.

Cela les choqua presque plus que la destruction totale de la zone.

En toute circonstance, Loki était trop bien élevé pour se rabattre sur de médiocres insultes.

Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas DU TOUT.

###################################

"- Bonsoir Loki."

Le dieu lâcha un grognement peu engageant avant de remettre le nez dans son pot de glace au chocolat.

Coulson ne dit rien.

Il n'allait pas râler pour un kilo de glace.

"- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?"

Personne à part Fury ne savait où il habitait.

"- J'ai cherché dans le bottin ?"

"- Je suis sur liste rouge."

"- J'ai demandé à Thor ?"

"- Il ne sait pas que j'habite ici."

"- …."

"- Loki…."

Le dieu, boudeur, reprit un peu de glace.

"- J'ai vu votre petit éclat de cet après-midi. Très joli. On ne savait pas comment dépolluer la zone, maintenant la zone à disparue."

Cela amena un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres bleues du Jotun. Le reste de sa personne n'avait pas changée, mais la glace avait fait son travail sur ses lèvres.

"- Je n'ai rien détruit aléatoirement !"

"- C'est noté."

Loki fit la moue.

"- Vous pourriez apprécier un peu plus mes efforts d'intégration, agent Coulson."

L'agent se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il avait l'impression de traiter avec un gosse de huit ans et ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il appréciait de faire dans son appartement, après une longue journée de travail.

"- Je doute que vos efforts et votre présence ici soit totalement désintéressés."

"- Vous me blessez ! Après tout ce que vous me devez…"

"- Ma mort ?"

"- C'est un détail."

"- Loki…."

"- Oui, c'est moi ?"

L'agent soupira lourdement.

Il se pinça la racine du nez entre deux doigts avant de laisser tomber.  
Si Loki lui voulait du mal, il l'aurait déjà fait. Et surtout ne lui aurait pas rendu la vie.

Sans un mot de plus, il abandonna Loki sur son canapé pour aller prendre une douche et enfiler quelque chose de plus décontracté.

Il parvint même à ne pas sursauter lorsqu'il sentit la main de Loki sur sa hanche mouillée.

"- Loki…."

"- Mon nom vous plait à ce point que vous le répétiez encore et encore ? Je peux pour le faire gémir si vous voulez."

L'agent ne répondit même pas.

Il finit de se rincer puis attrapa sa serviette.

Loki se colla à son torse.

"- Allons, Agent… Vous n'allez pas faire votre difficile quand même. Vous savez que vous ne POUVEZ pas résister.

Coulson eut une moue agacée.

Contrairement à Steve dans une situation similaire, l'agent n'avait absolument aucun problème à être nu devant le dieu.

En plus, il avait plein d'armes à disposition : Savon, bouteille de shampoing, serviette….  
De quoi tuer une douzaine de personnes au moins.

Il ne se sentait pas vraiment en position de faiblesse.

"- Vous n'êtes pas à mon gout. Loki. Désolé."

Le sourire du dieu s'élargit lentement puis sa forme changea.

Si sa taille resta à peu près la même, il prit de la carrure, ses cheveux raccourcirent et pâlirent, ses yeux verts changèrent.

Phil avala péniblement sa salive.

Il savait que Loki pouvait changer de forme, Thor le leur avait dit.  
Mais…ça ?

C'était Steve Rogers nu que l'agent avait devant lui.

Sans le vouloir, Phil se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

Il eut toutes les peines du monde à censurer le geste de poser une main sur le torse musclé.

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres du dieu.

"- Davantage à votre goût, Agent ?"

Même la voix était celle de Captain America.

Phil frémit lorsque Loki se colla à lui.

"- C'est de la cruauté mentale, vous en avez conscience ?"

"- Vous avez conscience que j'ai quelque peu ouvert les horizons de notre cher capitaine ?"

Le regard de l'agent se fit plus dur.

"- Si vous lui avez fait du mal…."

"- Je lui ai juste fait découvrir ce que son corps est capable de faire, agent Coulson."

Loki se pencha sur lui pour effleurer ses lèvres.

Phil le repoussa rudement.

Le dieu reprit son apparence normale.

"- On est sensible sur le sujet hein ? Et jaloux ?"

L'agent s'habilla rapidement avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Il poussa le dieu de son chemin avec une visible colère.

Loki le suivit, poutpoutant comme un furet.

Il adorait la chasse.

"- Voyons Phil, vous savez que je vous aurais!"

L'agent ouvrit la porte de son appartement.

"- Dehors…"

"- Phil…"

"- DEHORS !

Le dieu n'insista pas.

Toujours son sourire de fauve aux lèvres, Loki déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de l'humain.

"- A plus tard…"

Et il disparu dans une bouffée de fumée verte.

Phil referma la porte puis se laissa tomber sur son canapé.

Il était…épuisé, en colère, jaloux… surtout jaloux.

Il serra les mâchoires.

Imaginer Loki et Steve le rendait fou de jalousie.

Il ferma les yeux.

Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?

Il n'avait jamais été aussi jaloux avant….

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

################################

"- Jeannie, je ne suis pas sur..."

"- Mais si, mais si ! Tu as dit que tu venais de la campagne. Si tu y retournes tu ne peux pas y aller en BUS !" insista la jeune femme comme si l'idée même de prendre le bus était une attaque personnelle. "Et puis tu est New yorkaise maintenant, chérie! Tu peux PAS faire ta bouseuse quand tu retourneras au pays des redneck !"

Loki éclata de rire.

Avec le temps, il apprenait aussi le vocabulaire imagé des Midgar et s'en délectait.  
C'était tellement plus drôle que l'asgardien….

"- Jeannie, franchement, je ne crois pas qu'apprendre à conduire…"

"- Ha mais si ! Je te voit trop dans un SUV noir, avec les vitres fumées."

"- Pas une familiale avec cinq gosses à l'arrière ?"

La serveuse eut un reniflement méprisant pour le dieu en forme femelle.

"- Chérie, si tu as un mari et des gamins, tu serais un véritable dragon mâtiné de général d'armée. Je plaindrais vraiment ton mec."

"- Comme si j'étais le genre à porter la culotte."

"- Plutôt à lui arracher la sienne, à la lui coller dans la glotte pendant que tu le chevauches sauvagement." Pouffa l'humaine.

Loki rit encore.  
C'était tellement proche de ce qu'il avait pu faire à Thor, entre autre, que c'en était cocasse.

"- Je ne suis pas la femme que vous croyez !" Se moqua-t-elle drôlement.

Jeannie renifla encore.

"- Tient, on y est."

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans le petit bureau de l'auto-école. Elles étudièrent les plaquettes tarifaires jusqu'à ce que Loki se décide.

Finalement, l'idée d'apprendre à conduire le bottait.

Il avait décidé de rester sur Midgar et d'y faire sa vie après tout non ? Il fallait qu'il s'adapte.

Il avait certes un faux permis de conduire et savait grosso modo faire avancer une voiture, mais avoir de vrais cours et un vrai permis…

"- Quelques choses vous intéressent mesdames ?"

Loki dédia son plus beau sourire au commercial.

"- Oui, je voudrais prendre votre combo permis voiture et permis moto."

#################################

"- Des nouvelles de Loki ?"

Les Avengers haussèrent les épaules.

"- Pas depuis un moment."

"- Je l'ai vu il y a deux semaines." Avoua Phil. "Il est passé chez moi….Stark pas de commentaire, je l'ai fichu dehors."

Le milliardaire ne dit rien, mais son sourire était suffisant.

Phil lui dédia un regard noir qui ne déphasa pas plus que ça l'ingénieur.

"- Et tu ne lui as pas encore cédé ?"

"- La ferme, Clint." Gronda l'agent.

"- Oui chef."

Fury soupira sans bruit.

Stark, Rogers, maintenant Coulson….

Loki était déterminé a avoir TOUS les Avengers et assimilés.  
C'était un fait.

Enfin… Tant qu'il ne leur faisait pas de mal…

"- Fils de Coul, un conseil." Soupira Thor. "Cédez à Loki avant qu'il ne devienne trop…obsédé…"

"- Que voulez vous dire ?"

Thor montra la fenêtre du bureau du doigt.

Une guirlande de taser et de petites poupées de Captain America venait de se matérialiser dans une bouffée de fumée verte.

Coulson se prit le front dans la main.

"- Ami Coulson ? Et éviter de lui demander la lune comme gage de bonne fois." Insista Thor. "Une fois je la lui ai demandé et il me l'a apporté."

Les marées d'Asgard n'avaient plus jamais été les même, même après que Loki ai remit le satellite à sa place.

################################

"- La lune hein ?"

Loki resta une seconde interdit.

"- La lune ?"

"- Thor m'a prévenu de ne pas vous demander la lune parce que vous la lui aviez offerte."

Loki pouffa une seconde avant de reprendre une contenance un peu plus digne d'un dieu

"- Mon frère est parfois un peu excessif dans ses demandes."

"- Que c'est-il passé ?"

"- Mon frère tentait d'attirer l'attention de la déesse de la lune. J'étais un peu jaloux. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait la lune et qu'il l'aurait. Alors je la lui ai donné."

"- … pour un peu ce serait presque romantique, dites-moi !"

Loki rosit légèrement.

"- Le dieu du Chaos ne fait pas dans le romantisme." Grommela-t-il.

"- Steve dit le contraire."

"- Steve est un chiot qui avait besoin de gentillesse. Ca n'a rien à voir."

"- A ce point protecteur et possessif hein ?"

"- Nous nous ressemblons sur beaucoup de point, Fils de Coul. Comme Stark et moi nous ressemblons beaucoup sur d'autre."

"- Et pour les autres ?"

"- Je sais ce qu'est la manipulation mentale, ce qu'est être un monstre coloré capable de tout détruire et être une femme désirable qui utilise ses atouts pour avoir ce qu'elle veut."

L'agent renifla.

Il se servit un wisky avant d'en offrir un au dieu confortablement installé sur son divan.

Une fois encore, Loki s'était incrusté chez lui.

"- Vous ne me lâcherez pas hein."

"- Pas avant d'avoir ce que je veux."

Phil s'assit sur le canapé à côté du dieu.

La peur qu'il avait de lui s'était estompée.

Il restait de la colère mais elle était marginale.

"- Et que voulez vous ?"

Loki finit son verre d'une gorgée avant de venir s'installer à califourchon sur les genoux de l'agent.

"- Vous le savez."

"- Vous y allez à la truelle."

"- Bah, nous sommes adultes tous les deux. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps en circonvolutions inutiles, Philip Riley Coulson.

"- Vous ne lâcherez pas l'affaire n'est ce pas ?"

Loki réfléchit un instant…

"- hum…. Non. J'ai une écurie de jolis garçons rien qu'à moi, je ne vais certainement pas y renoncer."

"- Je devrais être flatté alors."

"- Vous le pouvez, Phil Coulson…"

Loki passa ses bras autours du cou de l'agent pour l'embrasser tranquillement.

Avec Tony, leur étreinte avait été un peu folle. Avec Steve, très tendre.  
Avec Phil ? Tranquille probablement.

Ou brutal ?

Ho bon sang ?

Phil venait de le jeter sur le tapis pour s'installer sur ses jambes.

Sans la moindre expression au visage, l'agent lui tenait un poignet dans chaque main.

Tous deux avaient parfaitement conscience que le dieu pouvait aller encastrer l'agent contre le mur le plus proche d'un éternuement.

Pourtant, Loki ne fit pas usage de sa force supérieure.

Il se débattit un peu mais guère.

"- Vêtements."

Loki obéit rapidement.

Les costumes des deux hommes disparurent pour réapparaitre bien pliés sur la table de la kitchenette.

Le dieu gronda.

Il adorait laisser la main haute à un amant déterminé.

Comme il adorait rappeler plus tard a ces dits amant qu'il ne se laissait JAMAIS toujours faire.

Un petit feulement échappa au dieu lorsque son bas-ventre frotta contre celui de l'agent.

Coulson n'avait aucune envie de perdre son temps.

Il gérait ses relations comme il gérait ses missions : vite et bien.

Loki se laissa plier en deux sur le sol, presque à avoir les genoux sur les épaules.

Coulson lui lâcha les mains pour soutenir son bassin pendant qu'il le léchait allègrement.

Le dieu se laissait faire avec satisfaction.

"- Agent, vous…" Loki glapit de douleur.

Surpris, il se dégagea des mains de Coulson pour vérifier l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

"- Vous m'avez mordu !"

"- Pas toujours les mêmes."

Cela fit éclater de rire le dieu.

La plaie disparue très vite sous un peu de magie.

"- Joueur ?"

Coulson ne répondit pas plus qu'il ne sourirait.

Il prit le dieu par la nuque pour l'entrainer dans sa chambre.

L'agent le poussa sur le lit mais sans l'y faire monter.

Son bas ventre se colla à l'arrière train du dieu.

Les mains appuyées sur les couvertures, Loki creusa les reins.

Un lourd feulement de plaisir s'arracha à sa gorge quand Phil le posséda rudement.

Il faudrait qu'il pense à le mordre quelque part avant de partir quand même….

Le dieu feula encore avant de s'assouvir une première fois.  
La nuit serait longue.

####################################

"- Où est Coulson ?"

Fury s'agaçait.

Phil était en retard de près d'une heure ce qui ne lui arrivait JAMAIS en temps normal.

A tel point que cela commençait à tous les inquiéter grandement.

Tony sortit son Starkphone pour laisser un nouveau message à l'agent.  
Tous en avaient laissés.

"- Vos téléphones sont particulièrement pénibles, mortels." Bouda Loki en se matérialisant dans la salle de réunion avec l'agent. "Il n'est pas si tard que vous ayez besoin de sonner tout le monde tout le temps !"

Phil renifla avec hauteur avec de s'asseoir à sa place en réprimant une rapide grimace de douleur.

L'agent jeta un regard noir au dieu.

"- J'ai lu la lettre d'Odin, mon frère." En profita Loki en faisant le tour de la table.

Thor bondit sur ses pieds.

Il aurait bien serré son frère contre lui, mais l'étincelle dans les yeux verts dissipa très vite cette idée.

Loki posa une main sur le torse de Thor.

"- Je lui répondrais. Tu voudras bien lui transmettre ?"

"- Bien sur. Mais tu pourrais lui donner toi même" Sourit Thor.

Loki s'appuya sur l'armure pour venir voler un baiser à son ainé.

"- Non mon frère. Pas si Asgard veut rester entier."

Thor soupira en regardant son frère partir.

"- Phiiiil ?"

Le sourire de Tony était absolument lupin.

"- Non."

"- Allez, raconte !"

"- Non."

"- Il t'as mordu où ?"

"- ….."

"- Steve, demande à ton fanboy de répondre !"

"- TONY !" Protesta Steve, désolé. "Je suis désolé, agent Coulson."

Phil eut un sourire finalement très carnassier.

"- La fesse."

Tony s'étrangla à moitié.

"- Hé ! Mais c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi moi j'ai eut droit qu'au cou !"

Le milliardaire se mit à bouder.

Fury en profita.

"- Bien, pendant que Stark boude, nous allons peut-être pouvoir nous concentrer sur quelque chose d'utile ?"


	5. Natasha Romanov

Thor caressa la hanche de sa maitresse avec tendresse.  
Jane dormait d'un sommeil de plomb.

Thor avait été doux avec elle, comme toujours, mais il lui fallait de nombreux round pour se satisfaire. Sans doute un peu trop pour que la jeune femme y fasse face.

Thor essayait bien de se restreindre, mais il ne pouvait mettre 3000 ans d'habitudes derrières lui.

Les Asgardiens des deux sexes étaient plus forts et plus endurants que les humains.

Avec un soupir, Thor roula sur le dos puis quitta le lit de la jeune femme.

Il enfila un pantalon puis sortit de la maison pour monter sur le toit.

Les yeux dans le vide, il fixa le ciel en soupirant.

"- Tu as son odeur sur toi."

Allongé sur l'un des transats, Thor se redressa à peine.

Boudeur, Loki le fixait, les bras croisés sur le torse.

"- Et toi tu as celle d'un autre, encore. Et ce n'est pas une odeur que je connais."

Loki haussa les épaules.

"- Juste celle d'un de mes jouets."

"- Qui m'est inconnu."

"- Et alors ? Les Avengers ne sont pas mes seuls amusements, tu peux me croire."

"- Ca ne sent même pas l'humain."

"- Je ne me suis jamais restreint aux deux pattes."

"- Loki…."

Le dieu des mensonges s'assit sur le ventre de son frère.

Immédiatement, Thor posa ses mains sur sa taille.

Loki se pencha sur lui pour poser ses mains sur sa gorge.

Il se mit à serrer lentement.

"- J'ai envie de te tuer." Ronronna Loki.

Thor ne broncha pas.  
Sa respiration se faisait difficile et heurtée, mais il laissait son frère faire.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils jouaient à ce petit jeu.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que Loki allait lui écraser la trachée, le jotun retira ses mains.

Il déposa un baiser sur la gorge maltraitée, content des marques qu'il y avait laissé.

Puis il disparu, laissant Thor les yeux clos, le souffle court et une monstrueuse érection entre les jambes.

Thor grogna.

Loki était un poison violent et son antidote à la fois.  
Et pas qu'au sens imagé du terme.

Chaque morsure de Loki était un poison. Et sa salive un antidote.

Enfin, c'était comme ca que Thor l'avait toujours prit.

La moindre morsure de son frère faisait courir du feu liquide dans ses veines que ses baisers apaisaient lentement.

"- Thor ?"

Le dieu se redressa.

A moitié endormie, Jane le fixait avec inquiétude.

"- Jane ? Tu devrais dormir."

La jeune femme rosit légèrement. L'excitabilité du dieu était toujours… remarquable.

"- Je me suis réveillée et tu n'étais plus là."

Le blond eut un sourire tendre mais affamé pour elle.

"- J'avais besoin de réfléchir, ma dame."

Elle rougit un peu plus.

"- Viens, il fait trop froid pour rester sur le toit."

Thor voulu refuser mais finalement obéit à la jeune femme.

Il reprit sa place dans le lit près d'elle avant de l'embrasser sur la nuque, juste à la racine des cheveux.

Il réalisa soudain qu'il ne l'avait pas marqué comme sienne.

Il n'avait jamais marqué qu'une seule personne.

Il n'y avait que Loki à porter le sceau de Mjolnir sur lui, juste à cet endroit, à la base des cheveux, sur la nuque, caché par sa longue crinière noire, juste au dessus de la cicatrice de profonde morsure que le prince ainé avait faite à son frère lorsqu'il lui avait prit son innocence, près de trois mille ans plus tôt.

Peut-être que s'il ne l'avait pas fait… Peut-être que Loki n'aurait pas été si possessif.

Peut-être.

Mais Thor en doutait.

Ils avaient les mêmes obsessions.

Et les mêmes craintes.

###########################

Clint observait le collier avec un mélange de terreur et d'incrédulité charmée.

La boite était apparue au milieu de la table du petit déjeuner, renversant le plat de gaufres et celui de crêpes.

La boite était verte avec un ruban or et argent.

Une carte sur le dessus était au nom de l'agent ainsi qu'un petit charm en forme de serpent.

Natasha avait mit presque dix minutes à faire sortir Hawkeye de sa chambre.

Non, il ne risquait rien.

C'était juste une boite.

Oui, JARVIS l'avait scanné et il n'y avait rien de dangereux dedans.

Oui, il pouvait l'ouvrir.  
Et non, on ne pouvait pas le faire pour lui, un sort grillait les mains de quiconque essayait.

Finalement, l'agent avait ouvert la boite pour y trouver le collier en argent en forme de rapace aux ailes déployées avec un petit mot de Loki.

Le collier était spécifiquement accordé à l'agent quoique cela puise vouloir dire.

Il suffisait d'un mot pour l'activer.

"fljúga"

"vole"

Thor colla une grande claque sur l'épaule de l'agent.

"- Félicitation, Ami Barton ! Rares sont ceux qui ont eut la chance de recevoir un artefact créé par mon frère ! Il est l'un des meilleurs forgerons des royaumes, mais il offre rarement ses créations !"

"- ….. Et c'est quoi ?"

Le prince éclata de rire.

"- C'est un sort de vol, Ami Stark. Si Clint le met et l'active, il pourra voler comme s'il avait des ailes."

"- … Et pour désactiver ?"

Thor resta silencieux avant de hausser les épaules.

"- Mon frère offrira sans doute la suite avec son prochaine cadeau."  
"- Son… prochain cadeau ?" S'inquiéta l'agent.

"- Mon frère te fait la cours, ami Barton. Sinon, il n'aurait pas mit son sceau sur son présent.

"- PARDON !?"

"- Pas une cours d'épousailles bien sur, sinon c'est à moi qu'il aurait demandé de te donner les présents. Et puis il est déjà marié. Mais il te fait la cours quand même. C'est très respectueux de sa part après ce qu'il t'as fait."

"- Tant qu'il ne fait pas une sérénade sous nos fenêtres à deux heures du matin…" Soupira Stark.

"- Mon frère pourrait ! Il a une très belle voix et a écrit de magnifiques pièces et de splendides morceaux que chantent encore nos bardes."

"-…. Thor…. Qu'est ce que ton frère n'a pas fait ?" Soupira Natasha, de plus en plus blasée.

Le dieu haussa les épaules.

"- Pas grand-chose, amie Romanov. Loki est intelligent, curieux et il s'ennuie facilement. Il a même été esclave dans une mine de sel sur Vanheim pendant quelque mois pour savoir ce que c'était et danseuse exotique dans un cabaret au début de vos années 80. Mon frère est probablement la source de connaissance la plus étendue des neuf royaumes, largement devant bien des anciens loués pour leurs connaissances."

Les yeux de Tony se mirent à briller.

"- Faut vraiment qu'on discute lui et moi."

"- Mon frère est également un excellent professeur, ami Stark. Simplement, ses tarifs sont TRES élevés. Et il s'entend mieux avec les jeunes enfants qu'avec les adultes. Il a été le tuteur d'une maison elfique noble mais ils n'ont pu le payer plus de trois mois sans risquer la banqueroute."

"- Je trouverais bien quelque chose au bénéfice mutuel." Sourit le milliardaire, une lueur affamée dans l'œil.

Il n'y avait guère que la soif de connaissance qui pouvait dépasser sa soif de sexe.

Thor haussa les épaules.

Stark appartenait à Loki après tout. Et Loki était en général plus coulant avec ses affaires.

Inquiet comme une chatte avant la mise bas, Clint refusait de toucher le collier;

"- Thor, rends ce truc à ton frère ! J'en veux pas moi ! Je veux pas qu'il m'approche !" Plaida l'agent.

"- Mon frère t'aime beaucoup, ami Barton. Je ne crois pas qu'il prendra "non" comme une réponse. Mon frère fait ce qu'il veut. Accepte ses cadeaux. Il ne te forcera à rien tant que tu les accepteras." Expliqua le dieu du Tonnerre.

"- PARDON ?

"- Permets-moi de reformuler mes paroles, ami archer. Loki à promit qu'il ne s'imposerait pas. Il l'a démontré à l'ami Steve." Le super soldat s'empourpra affreusement sous le regard railleur de Tony. "Tant que tu acceptes ses cadeaux, il n'a aucune raison de se montrer plus agressif dans ses désirs et tu ne le trouveras pas nu dans ta chambre en allant te coucher. Si tu lui refuses, il sera bien plus entreprenant."

Clint gémit avec angoisse.

"- Mais je veux pas ! Il peut pas me ficher la paix non ?"

Thor lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

"- Si ses cadeaux ne te plaisent pas, n'hésite pas à lui demander ce que tu veux."

"- Lui tirer une flèche dans l'œil ?"

"- Si tu lui demandes, il pourrait accepter."

Cela causa un blanc entre les Avengers.

"- …. Pardon ?"

Cette fois, Clint était incrédule.

"- Bien sur ami Barton. Ce n'est pas comme si ca pouvait le blesser et si c'est ce qu'il te faut pour accepter ses avances, il le fera."

L'archer paru réfléchir un long moment avant de prendre la boite et de retourner dans sa chambre

#############################

Loki signa le contrat de vente puis le tendit à l'avocat.

Il était à présent propriétaire du café où il travaillait.

Le propriétaire s'en était sortit mais n'avait plus la santé pour s'en occupé. Plutôt que de laisser fermer le fond de commerce, Loki l'avait acheté.

Il appréciait ses collègues, il appréciait le boulot et il appréciait les gens.

Et puis…. La tour Stark n'était qu'a quelques centaines de mètres. Même inconnu des Avengers, il était suffisamment prêt de ses jouets pour aller les voir quand il voulait.

Depuis qu'il avait commencé sa cours auprès de Clint, il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il n'aille déposer lui-même un cadeau pour l'archer.

Pour l'instant, il n'avait eut aucun retour de la part de Barton, mais l'Avengers ne savait peut-être pas qu'il était sensé en faire.

Il faudrait qu'il passe carrément le voir après sa soirée avec Coulson.

L'agent était aussi intense qu'il l'avait espéré. Et sans le moindre scrupule à l'utiliser pour son plaisir.

Les deux hommes avaient donc trouvé un terrain d'entente parfait.

Coulson avait cette capacité étonnante d'accepter les choses les plus improbables et de s'en accommoder.

Un dieu en rut et possessif n'était pas la pire des choses que l'agent avait eut à gérer au cours de sa carrière.

A la grande frustration de Loki, Coulson lui avait même balancé qu'il était largement plus facile à gérer que Stark.

L'air scandalisé du dieu avait fait éclater de rire l'humain.

Le souvenir amena un sourire un peu dangereux sur les lèvres du Jotun.

Coulson verrait s'il était si facile que ca à gérer ! Il lui prévoyait déjà quelques petites surprises.

Mais la question n'était pas là pour l'instant.

La question était à apprivoiser Barton.

"- Lori !"

Le dieu sourit à ses amis humains.

Les cinq serveurs et le barman attendaient sur le trottoir.

Il leur montra la liasse de papiers qu'il avait à la main.

"- Dites bonjour à votre nouvelle patronne les filles !"

"- Bonjour Patroooooooonne !" Répondirent les humains, les yeux brillants.

"- Alors, le bar va continuer hein ?" Finit par s'inquiéter l'une des filles.

"- Evidement ! Et vous avec aussi !" Les rassura Loki.

Les six mortels soupirèrent de soulagement.

Loki prit la main de deux des filles

"- Et si nous allions fêter ca ?"

La réponse unanime fut tout à fait satisfaisante.

Et le bar où ils allèrent se rincer la glotte également.

Le Latin Corner* était tout à fait au gout du dieu ! Il faudrait qu'il y emmène son frère à l'occasion

Tous ces strippers là… Grouhhh, ça lui avait donné faim !

Pour la peine, dès qu'il fut seul, il se téléporta dans la chambre de Barton.

###################################

Allongé sur son lit, Clint jouait avec le dernier cadeau offert par Loki.

C'était un culbuto en forme d'aigle.

Un culbuto… Sérieusement !

Sur la table de nuit, il avait posé le collier magique.

Le second cadeau avait été la chaine qui allait avec et le mot pour désactiver la chose.

Il n'avait pas osé tester l'objet.

Il ne faisait aucune confiance au dieu.

Pourtant, l'idée de pouvoir voler…

Il était un peu jaloux de ses collègues à super pouvoirs, il devait bien l'avouer.  
Souvent, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, avec les Avengers.

Il tirait bien à l'arc et pouvait tuer à peu près n'importe qui n'importe comment mais à part ca…

Il était persuadé que Coulson aurait été à sa place s'il avait eut 15 ans de moins. Et c'eut été mérité.

"- Bonsoir, Clint."

L'agent fit un bond.

Son arc à la main dans la seconde et une flèche encochée, il tremblait si fort qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de toucher un éléphant dans un couloir.

"- Paix, paix…" Tenta de rassurer le dieu en écartant les mains.

Bon, il avait anticipé que Clint serait un peu touchy mais pas une telle terreur !

"- Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Normalement, Loki aurait commencé à lui tourner autour, à le cajoler, à le guider lentement vers ce qu'il voulait. Mais LA ! Barton sauterait par la fenêtre avant même de le laisser approcher a moins de 5 mètres.

Loki s'assit sur le sol dans une position aussi peu agressive que possible.

Clint se détendit très légèrement.

"- Qu'est ce que tu me veux. Je devrais te tirer dans l'œil."

"- Ca ne me blesserait même pas, Clint. Tu as vu quand je suis arrivé par le portail. Vous m'avez tiré dessus et je n'ai rien eut… Vos armes ne peuvent rien contre moi."

"- Juste la force brute hein ?"

"- Exactement."

L'archer reposa lentement son arc.

Il avait peur. C'était évident.

"- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Clint."

"- Va-t'en…."

"- Clint…"

"- Va-t'en s'il te plait."'

Le dieu soupira.

Lentement, il se releva pour partir.

Uniquement parce que l'archer avait dit "s'il te plait" d'ailleurs. Mais insister ne servirait à rien.

"- Essaye quand même le pendentif." Insista-t-il. "Ça pourrait te sauver la vie un jour en opération."

L'archer lui jeta un regard noir puis Loki sortit.

"- Vous n'arriverez jamais à l'avoir comme ça hein."

Loki ne sursauta même pas

"- Ma chère Veuve Noire. Quel plaisir de vous voir !"

L'assassin se désincarcéra du mur sur lequel elle était appuyée.

Les bras croisés sous la poitrine et en combinaison moulante de cuir noir ouvert presque jusqu'au nombril, elle aurait pu donner chaud à n'importe qui.

Pourtant Loki n'eut même pas besoin qu'elle lui fasse remarquer de la regarder dans les yeux… Dans les yeux elle avait dit !

Elle en était presque vexée.

"- Comment avez-vous fait pour avoir Coulson ?"

Loki eut un sourire tout à fait satisfait.

"- L'agent Coulson est un homme extrêmement pragmatique. "

L'assassin eut un lourd soupir qui souleva sa poitrine remarquable sans plus obtenir de réaction du dieu.

"- Je ne savais pas qu'on appelait ça comme ça de nos jours. Vous êtes vraiment une pute."

Loki resta interdit une seconde avant d'éclater de rire.

Natasha en fut déstabilisée.  
Elle attendait une certaine colère, pas de l'hilarité.

"- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Ou alors on peut le voir comme une façon pratique d'acquérir ce que l'on veut. Mais vous le savez aussi bien que moi "Veuve Noire". N'est-ce pas ce que le SHIELD et le KGB avant lui vous a appris depuis la naissance ?"

Natasha serra les mâchoires.

Elle ne recula pas lorsque Loki s'approcha d'elle pour venir poser une main sur sa joue.

"- Je suis un prince et vous une princesse. Pourtant nous avons et nous continuons l'un comme l'autre à utiliser notre corps pour avoir ce que nous voulons. Il y a pire que vendre du plaisir pour gagner les cœurs, Tsarine…"

La jeune femme le repoussa durement.

Malgré son nom, rare étaient ceux qui réalisaient qu'elle était "réellement" une descendante de du dernier Tsar Romanov en droite ligne.

"- Comment osez-vous me traitez de…"

"- De Catin ? Ou de princesse ? Lequel des deux vous irrite le plus, petite fille ?" La jeune femme se força au calme. " A moins que ce soit mon désintérêt total pour vos charmes… HA ! C'est ça."

La lueur dans les yeux de l'assassin était sans équivoque.

L'amusement du dieu cru en conséquence.

"- Vous avez l'habitude de mener les hommes par l'entre-jambe et ça ne fonctionne avec aucun des Avengers. Vous vous y êtes faites parce que ce sont des individus exceptionnels, mais une résistance de plus vous agace follement…. A moins que vous ne commenciez à douter de vos charmes… l'âge aidant…" Il intercepta le poing de la russe avec aisance. "C'était peu élégant, vous avez raison." S'excusa Loki. "Mais voyez les choses comme elles le sont. Rogers est d'une autre époque, vous êtes trop dangereuse pour Stark et vous lui faite peur. Barton vous considère comme une petite sœur, Banner se doit de conserver son calme en toute circonstance. Quand à Thor, il n'a d'yeux que pour la femelle scientifique que je lui autorise parce que nous nous sommes disputés, mais autrement elle serait déjà morte."

Natasha frémit.  
Ce n'était pas une menace, juste un constat tranquille.  
Et c'était ce qui rendait les paroles du dieu si effrayantes.

"- Et vous ?"

"- Quoi moi ?"

"- Je ne vous intéresse pas plus que ça."

"- Vous êtes une femme, princesse."

"- Et alors ?"

Cette fois, l'assassin était réellement perplexe.

"- Je ne fonctionne pas avec les femelles. Je n'ai jamais eu le moindre intérêt pour elles. C'est en partie pour ça que mes mariages ont tous finit par être annulés. Mes épouses n'en pouvaient plus de devoir compter sur la participation de Thor pour avoir ce qu'elles voulaient. Un ménage ne fonctionne pas très bien à trois."

Natasha en resta les bras ballant, estomaqué par l'aveu tranquille de Loki.

Comment pouvait-il prendre ça aussi facilement ? A sa connaissance, aucun mâle n'aurait avoué son impuissance ainsi ! Bien sûr, c'était compréhensible si Loki ne s'intéressait qu'exclusivement aux mâles. Mais quand même ! Pour la galerie quoi !

Une intense colère parcourut soudain la jeune femme.

Une colère qui fit encore plus sourire le prince qui la collait toujours.

"- Adorable jalousie."

Puis il disparut, laissant l'assassin consternée de sa propre réaction.

Elle n'aurait jamais droit à son petit serpent, elle. Juste parce qu'elle était une fille.

Pas qu'elle avait envie de coucher avec le dieu, mais la partie féministe poilue de sa personne se dressa un instant contre cette ségrégation scandaleuse.

Non mais flute quoi !

Pour le principe !

##############################

Thor soupira lourdement sans pouvoir retenir son sourire amusé en même temps.

Il y avait bien longtemps que son frère ne s'était pas amusé à ce genre de chose.

Un hurlement d'horreur retentit de la chambre principale de la tour.

"- JARVIS ? C'était Tony ?"

"- Oui, monsieur."

"- Tout le monde y a eu droit ?"

"- L'agent Barton a été épargné."

Logique puisqu'il était la proie actuelle de Loki.

Thor brossa ses cheveux blonds, à présent rose bonbon, les noua en catogan, se lava le visage qui s'ornait d'une barbe du même rose puis écarta légèrement la ceinture de son boxer avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

"- Loki… Franchement…"

Un petit "pop" se fit entendre juste à côté du dieu du tonnerre.

"- Tu aimes ?"

"- Tu as quel âge mon frère ? 400 ans ?"

Le brun dédia un sourire plein de dents à son frère.

"- Tu préfères une autre couleur ?"

Il agita la main. Le rose se transforma en arc-en-ciel.

"- Il parait l'arc-en-ciel est le symbole des homosexuels de Midgar."

Thor éclata de rire.

Il pouvait presque entendre Heimdall s'étrangler à moitié. Le Bifrost était son bébé et était le pont Arc-en-ciel quand même ! Non que le Gardien ait quelque chose contre ça, juste que flute, l'arc-en-ciel avait justement été choisi pour n'être représentatif de rien sauf de lui-même. Foutu humains !

"- Je préfère encore le rose, Loki. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je mette avec autant de couleur ?"

Le boxer du dieu disparu.

"- Tu peux rester nu, tu sais. Je ne lasserais jamais de la vue."

Thor se colla presque à son frère.

Si lui était nu, Loki était en armure complète.

"- Quand vas-tu arrêter, Loki ?"

"- J'en suis incapable, tu le sais très bien."

"- Je ne parle pas de tes farces d'enfant de trois ans, mon frère. Tu sais que je les adore même si elles m'ennuient parfois."

Le dieu des mensonges tendit deux lettres à son frère.

"- Une pour Odin et une pour Frigga."

Thor les prit.

Il les leur apporterait dès que le petit déjeuner serait finit.

"- Je transmettrais."

"- Merci mon frère."

"- Loki…"

Mais le jotun avait déjà disparu.

Thor jeta un coup d'œil dans la glace.  
Cette fois toute sa pilosité était vert-Loki.

Le blond ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il adorait cette couleur.

Blasé par la petite plaisanterie, il enfila un jeans et un t-shirt pour rejoindre les Avengers dans le salon.

Le groupe quasi-entier était lugubre.

Il n'y avait que Clint qui riait comme un bossu et Coulson, imperturbable comme toujours, pour ne pas faire la tête.

"- Non mais regardez-moi ça ! J'ai les cheveux et la barbe vert prairie ! Vert PRAIRIE !"

Natasha observait ses cheveux bleus pales avec un rien d'écœurement.

"- Arrête de geindre Tony ! Nous y avons tous droit !"

"- Non pas moi !"

"- La ferme Clint ! C'est juste parce que Loki veut ton cul !"

"- Peut-être mais il m'a pas peinturluré les cheveux !"

Thor approuva grandement les cheveux bleu blanc rouge avec des étoiles de Steve ou ceux, orange, de Bruce mais resta plus perplexe sur les cheveux long et violet de Coulson.

L'agent semblait pourtant particulièrement content.

"- Fils de Coul ? Vous semblez bien heureux de cette petite plaisanterie."

"- Je perds mes cheveux depuis dix ans, Thor. Là, j'ai les cheveux longs. Alors certes la couleur est problématique, mais au moins, j'ai des cheveux ! Je compte bien en profiter !"

Tony renifla.

Oui, vu comme ça, évidement.

"- Mes amis, je vais m'absenter quelques heures. Ne faites pas trop de bêtises avec mon frère." Insista le dieu.

Natasha lui courut après pendant que l'asgardien s'éloignait à grand pas vers la terrasse, le petit déjeuner oublié. Il n'avait aucune envie de subir encore les geignements de Tony qui n'en finissait plus de se désespérer de sa couleur. Loki aurait au moins pu le faire bicolore jaune et rouge quoi ! Comme son armure !

"- THOR ! Une seconde !"

"- Amie Romanov…"

"- Juste une question avant que tu ne partes. C'est vrai que Loki n'approche pas les femmes ?"

Thor eut un grand sourire.

"- Ho, il te l'a dit ? Oui, bien sûr."

"- Mais… heu… Je veux dire… Il m'a dit que vous faisiez ménage à trois avec ses épouses mais que tous les mariages ont été annulés."

Le blond soupira, son amusement soudain disparu.

"- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, amie Natasha. Et cela a posé pas mal de problèmes diplomatiques au trône."

"- C'est-à-dire ?"

"- Les parents des épousées n'ont pas trop appréciés la défloration de leurs filles."

"- ….. Heu… C'est en général ce qui se passe après un mariage… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

L'assassin s'attendait au pire.

"- Mon frère ne fonctionne pas avec les dames. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde ce qu'il n'a jamais eu. Et les unions royales sont toujours consommées en public pour la nuit de noce."

"- …. J'ai peur de comprendre."

"- Les familles de ses épouses n'ont pas énormément appréciées que je doivent prendre mon frère pour qu'il ait ce qu'il faille pour honorer ses épouses en même temps."

La russe fit une tête de trois pieds de longs.

"- Ha… Ha quand même. C'est à ce point."

"- Mon frère reste totalement de glace face à un individu femelle, Amie Natasha. C'est sa nature. Il n'y peut rien. Mais ses mariages ont été annulés à chaque fois quelques jours après le mariage. Les épousées aussi bien que leurs familles se sentaient profondément humiliées. Et pourtant, Loki les avait TOUJOURS prévenus avant que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Odin insistait à chaque fois. Mon père lui en a follement voulu avant de se rendre à l'évidence et de le laisser en paix. "

Puis Thor s'excusa, en appela à Heimdall et laissa la jeune femme grommeler sur la terrasse.

Cette histoire commençait à lui plaire quelque part.

Non seulement ca attisait son féminisme primaire, mais également son gout du jeu et de la compétition.

Le tout ensemble combiné, elle comptait bien parvenir à être la première femelle dans le lit de Loki à y faire quelque chose sans assistance extérieure.

Juste pour le principe.

Il était temps de renverser les rôles de proie et de prédateur.

La Veuve Noire se targuait d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait de n'importe quel homme. Elle avait été dressée à ça.  
C'était son orgueil de professionnel qui s'exprimait.

Et Loki était à présent le plus intéressant challenge de sa vie.

Un sourire purement carnassier apparu sur ses lèvres.  
Ho qu'elle allait s'amuser !

Mais la première chose à faire était de trouver où habitait le dieu.

##################################

Thor avait donné les lettres de Loki à ses parents.  
Frigga avait hésité un instant avant d'ouvrir la sienne alors qu'Odin s'était isolé dans son bureau.

A présent, le prince attendait de voir ce qui allait en découler.

Pour l'instant, sa mère pleurait. Mais comme elle souriait en même temps, Thor ne s'inquiétait pas trop.

Comme l'avaient laissé présagé l'épaisseur des lettres, Loki avait écrit de véritables romans. Enfin, au moins pour sa mère.

L'écriture de Loki était élégante très enlevée et toujours assez grande bien sûr, rien à voir avec les pattes de mouches indéchiffrables de Thor, mais là, il y avait au moins 20 feuillets recto verso.

Loki était un bavard, quel que soit le support.

Enfin, au bout d'une bonne heure, Frigga reposa la lettre.

"- Tu sais ce que ton frère a écrit, Thor ?"'

Le prince secoua la tête.

"- Non mère. Et je ne me serais pas permis de lire son courrier."

Frigga vint s'asseoir près de son fils ainé.

"- … Je sais que vous vous êtes souvent disputés par le passé, Thor. Et des fois, avec des conséquences bien plus violentes qu'un simple royaume dévasté ou un autre livré à la merci d'une race extra-royaumes. Mais je ne crois pas que Loki ai jamais été aussi blessé par ce qui s'est passé, aussi bien entre vous deux qu'entre lui et nous. Nous sommes ses parents et pourtant nous sommes responsables de sa plus grande douleur."

Thor soupira.

Pour ce qui était des dégâts, le prince ne dirait jamais aux Avengers qu'en effet, les dégâts causés par la petite crise de nerf de Loki étaient de la pisse de charançon face à ce qu'ils avaient fait une fois ou deux. A sa connaissance, ils étaient les seuls à avoir vu un de leur combat se solder par l'explosion d'un soleil en supernova et l'effondrement de toute une galaxie parce que la supernova avec explosé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Comme avait dit Loki à ce moment-là : Oups.

Bon, c'était une touuuute petite galaxie de rien du tout qui n'avait même pas un million d'étoiles. Mais quand même !

Les humains ne se rendaient pas compte de ce qu'ils étaient et c'était tant mieux.

Ils les voyaient comme des êtres de chair et de sang, ce qui était le cas, mais pas complètement.  
Comment leur faire comprendre qu'ils étaient aussi bien des concepts que des créatures réelles ?

Thor ne comptait même pas s'y essayer un jour.

Il aurait pu mais n'aurait pas trouvé les images et les mots nécessaires.  
Contrairement à ce que Tony semblait croire, il n'était pas complétement stupide comme un placard. Simplement, Loki était infiniment plus intelligent qu'il ne le serait jamais. A côté de son frère, même Stark aurait paru crétin s'ils s'étaient lancés dans une vraie discussion.

Il y avait donc longtemps que Thor avait cessé de tenter d'être au niveau de son frère. Près de Loki il paraitrait TOUJOURS idiot. Même quand Loki se taisait.

Comme Loki paraitrait TOUJOURS faible et fragile à côté de lui.

C'était comme ça.

Thor secoua la tête.

"- Pensez-vous qu'il finira par nous pardonner, mère ?"

Frigga soupira.

"- Il m'a déjà pardonné. Ton père…. Cela risque de prendre du temps et pas mal de cris. Quant à toi, tu le connais mieux que ton père et moi réunis. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire pour que tout redevienne comme avant."

Le blond à poil vert pour la journée eut un petit sourire.

Oui, il savait quoi faire. A la condition que Loki le laisse faire justement.

Il soupira à son tour.

"- J'aime mon frère, mère. Vous le savez."

"- Tu l'aimes plus qu'il n'a jamais été autorisé entre frères." Reprocha doucement Frigga.

Comme Odin, elle avait essayé au début de séparer les deux frères. Leur intimité était quand même un peu scandaleuse. Rien n'y avait fait. Aucun des deux parents n'avaient voulu prendre le risque de perdre leurs deux enfants pour juste ce qui leur avait paru au départ être une histoire de fesses. Il fallait bien que jeunesse se passe… Mais les millénaires passant, la relation entre Thor et Loki ne s'était jamais affaiblie, pas même lorsqu'ils se disputaient à en détruire un monde.  
C'était la première fois en 4000 ans qu'un véritable fossé s'était créé entre les deux frères.  
Malgré les allées et venues de Loki, ses jeux avec Thor, l'un comme l'autre se languissaient de sa moitié tout en ayant peur de la distance créée.

Alors ils marchaient sur des œufs, se tournaient autours sans parvenir à se réconcilier vraiment.

Thor n'était pas idiot.

La possessivité de Loki sur les Avengers était plus un pas vers lui qu'autre chose.  
Ho bien sûr, Loki avait VRAIMENT de la possessivité pour les Avengers. Mais c'était juste la cerise sur le gâteau.

Lui était le gâteau.

Et puis… Possessivité n'avait jamais voulu dire exclusivité entre eux.

"- Mon fils."

"- Père."

L'œil d'Odin était rouge, comme s'il avait pleuré longuement.

"- Je vais encore devoir faire de toi mon messager. Et ta mère probablement aussi."

Thor sourit tristement.

"- Bien entendu, père… Y a-t-il une chance de réconciliation entre Loki et vous ?"

Le vieux roi soupira.

"- Je doute qu'il me considère un jour encore comme son père. Mais peut-être qu'avec le temps nous parviendrons à rétablir un peu de confiance…. Il faut que nous nous voyions, Thor. Il m'a proposé une rencontre sur Midgar… Crois-tu que je puisse lui faire confiance ?"

"- Vous connaissez mon frère, père…"

"- Je croyais mais j'en suis revenu."

"- C'est votre propre faute et vous le savez."

Odin soupira.

Oui, il le savait et culpabilisait assez comme ça. Il voulait juste retrouver son fils cadet.

"- Loki ne ment jamais quand il fait une promesse. S'il vous a promis dans sa lettre que tout se passerait bien, faites-lui confiance."

"- ….. Il m'a donné rendez-vous dans un café, quoique celui puisse-être."

"- C'est une taverne de Midgar, père."

"- … Dois-je m'y rendre à ton avis ?"

"- Je crois que cela serait une bonne chose, père. Il vous faut discuter. Midgar est un terrain neutre. Père… Loki ne reviendra probablement jamais à Asgard. Vous en avez conscience n'est-ce pas ?"

Odin hocha lentement la tête

"- Oui… Il me l'a noté dans sa lettre… Thor, tu prends soin de lui n'est-ce pas ?"

"- Quand il me laisse faire oui. Loki est indépendant de tout et de tous."

"- Sauf de toi."

"- Vous savez bien que nous ne pourrons jamais nous séparer pour de vrai, père."

"- Il a cherché à te tuer !"

"- Il y a même réussit. Et j'y ai gagné une maturité nouvelle et une vraie compréhension de mes pouvoirs. Loki savait que vous ne risqueriez pas ma vie, père."

Odin grogna.

Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas risquer la vie de son fils.

Lorsqu'il l'avait envoyé sur Midgar avec Mjolnir, il avait prévu une solution de survie pour Thor. S'il devait lui arriver quoique ce soit, ses pouvoirs lui seraient rendu à la seconde.  
C'était ce qui s'était passé.

C'était aussi pour ça que Loki avait empêché le Destructeur de griller Thor comme un vieux jambon.

Une claque dans le museau avait tué l'asgardien momentanément. Avec le pouvoir de Mjolnir, la mort de Thor n'avait duré que quelques instants.  
S'il avait été grillé, cela aurait été bien plus long. Voir définitif.

Loki avait protégé son frère même en lui donnant la mort.

Odin se prit le visage dans les mains.

"- J'ai affreusement raté tout ce que je voulais pour ton frère, Thor… j'en suis conscient. "

"- Vous avez une chance de réparer, père. Loki n'est pas du genre à pardonner mais… Vous restez son père. Même s'il hurle le contraire."

Odin grogna avant de donner une lettre à Thor.

"- Attends que ta mère te donne la sienne le cas échéant puis retourne sur Midgar. Je serais disponible pour Loki quand il le voudra. Il n'aura qu'à prévenir Heimdall."

Thor prit la lettre.

"- Bien père."

##################################

Lori Friggadottir faisait les boutiques pour une soirée du maire où elle comptait bien s'incruster pendant que l'un de ses clones préparait les commandes des clients au café, qu'un autre surveillait de loin une énième préparation de plan de Doom de détruire la ville, une autre était au club de gym pour un cours de zumba, un encore à l'auto-école et qu'un dernier discutait tranquillement avec JARVIS de points de droit commercial qu'il lui faudrait connaître pour s'occuper correctement de ses employés tout neuf et de son fond de commerce.

Si le dieu pouvait être invisible aux yeux des créatures vivantes, ses sorts d'invisibilité classiques ne fonctionnaient pas avec l'IA, pas plus que ses sorts de silence.

Bien sûr, il en avait quelques-uns qui fonctionnaient, mais pourquoi se casser la tête quand il voulait juste ne pas être vu des habitants de la tour ?

On aurait pu arguer du fait qu'avec les Avengers par mont et par vaux, après tout, eux aussi avaient une vie hors de la tour, Loki n'avait aucun besoin de jouer les ninjas, mais le jotun ne perdait jamais une occasion d'entrainer sa magie.

Elle était comme un muscle après tout.  
Plus il l'utilisait et plus il en avait.

Lori prit plusieurs t-shirt à essayer, une jupe, un pantalon et une robe longue en plus de la robe de soirée.

Il essaya le tout, paya ses achats, puis rentra tranquillement à son appartement.

Une vieille balade asgardienne aux lèvres, il ouvrit sa porte, referma derrière lui, puis se figea.

"- Natasha…"

"- Loki…"

Le dieu reprit sa forme masculine.

"- Lori Friggadottir. Pas très malin comme identité pour se cacher."

"- Je ne l'ai pas créé pour me cacher et je l'utilise depuis des siècles, j'y suis assez attaché. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, agent Romanov ? Venue pour m'arrêter enfin ? J'avoue que je suis assez étonné que Fury n'ai pas encore lancé les chiens après moi."

"- Thor lui arracherait l'œil qui lui reste et il le sait. Tant que vous ne causez pas de problème, il ne fera rien."

"- Je suppose que mon appartement est sous surveillance depuis une éternité ?"

L'assassin eut un sourire amusé. Elle repoussa ses cheveux bleus en arrière.

"- Etonnement, non. Personne à part moi et JARVIS n'a pensé à vous chercher dans une peau féminine."

"- JARVIS va avoir une petite mise à jour de son code source."

"- Ne soyez pas mauvais joueur. Il m'a juste laissé faire des recherches, il n'a pas craché le morceau malgré mon insistance."

Le dieu renifla.

Il était presque dommage que JARVIS n'ait pas de corps. Loki était sûr qu'il se serait bien amusé avec lui.

"- Dois-je compter sur de nouveaux voisins ?"

"- C'est possible."

"- Du chantage ?"

La jeune femme eut un sourire prédateur.

"- Disons que vous avez piqué mon intérêt de professionnelle."

"- Et votre orgueil de femme séduisante."

"- Ca joue aussi."

"- Vous n'arriverez à rien vous savez ? Ça fait 3000 ans qu'Odin me bassine avec les femelles."

"- J'ai plus de bouteille que pas mal de vos Asgardiennes je suis sure. Et plus de cordes à mon arc."

Cette fois, Loki était réellement amusé.

"- Des déesses se sont cassées les dents sur moi, vous savez. Je suis un challenge ?"

"- Absolument !"

Comment résister à ça ?

Il lui indiqua la direction de la chambre.

La jeune femme le précéda en se demandant soudain ce qu'elle trafiquait.

Une seconde, elle eut l'affreuse impression de se faire avoir.

Elle se remettait entre les pattes du dieu qui était leur ennemi de son plein gré ! Etait-elle folle ?

Elle serra les dents.

Elle ne pouvait plus reculer, son orgueil ne s'en serait pas remis.

"- Vous pouvez encore reculer." Ronronna Presque Loki en posant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

Natasha le foudroya du regard.

"- Je me suis fait avoir, hein ?"

Le dieu eut cet insupportable sourire plein de dents qu'elle détestait tant.

"- Vous êtes vraiment une pute."

Ça ne fit qu'élargir encore le sourire du dieu.

"- Je vous l'ai dit, vous pouvez encore reculer."

Natasha l'attrapa par le col pour le jeter sur le lit.

Loki se laissa faire avec amusement.

"- Vous avez presque autant de poigne que Coulson."

"- Il est un très bon professeur."

"- Ho, vraiment ?"

Elle lui colla un claque sur le crâne.

"- Pas comme ça !"

Coulson était intouchable. Presque un concept. Une icône.

Il ne fallait pas toucher à Coulson.  
Jamais.

Que Loki ai mis ses sales pattes sur lui donnait des envies de meurtre à l'assassin.

Elle s'installa à califourchon sur le ventre du jotun avant de froncer les sourcils

Sans doute par reflexe, Loki avait matérialisé son armure lorsqu'il avait repris son apparence masculine.

D'un œil tout à fait professionnel, Natasha se mit à chercher les attaches de l'armure.

Loki attrapa un oreiller épais qu'il se mit sous la tête.

Avec un sourire et toute la docilité du monde, les mains sous le crâne, il se laissait juste faire.

Au bout de dix bonnes minutes où l'Avenger n'avait réussi à ôter au dieu que sa cape et ses bottes, Natasha dû s'avouer vaincue.

"- COMMENT retire-t-on tout ça ?"

L'irritation manifeste de la jeune femme amusait affreusement Loki.

"- Magie…"

"- Pardon ?"

"- Il n'y a pas d'attaches ou d'ouverture. Comme sur l'armure de Thor d'ailleurs. On ne peut les vêtir que par magie. Ou les enlever d'ailleurs."

"- …. Thor connaît la magie ?"

Loki éclata de rire.

"- Amie Natasha ! Voyons ! Bien sûr que non ! Mon frère ne serait pas capable de lancer un sort même avec un plan, une boussole et si sa vie en dépendait. Non, j'ai enchanté son armure il y a bien longtemps. La mienne répond à mes sorts. La sienne juste à sa voix."

"- …. Et s'il était gravement blessé et qu'il faille lui retirer son armure rapidement ?"

"- Nous n'avons jamais été à ce point séparés que je ne puisse le libérer de son armure le cas échéant en quelques secondes. Je ne suis jamais loin de lui. Même lorsque je suis sur un autre royaume."

L'agent n'en revenait pas.

Même dans la circonstance où ils étaient ? Où ils avaient été ?

Elle ne comprenait pas.

"- N'essayez pas de comprendre, Dame Romanov. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre la profondeur de notre relation."

"- …. Loki…. Lorsque Thor nous a rejoints contre vous… Il était là pour vous arrêter ? Ou pour nous empêcher de vous tuer ?"

Un sourire presque innocent lui répondit.

La jeune femme sentit sa gorge s'assécher.

"- Je vois."

"- Si un jour quelqu'un doit tuer Thor pour de bon, ce sera moi. Si un jour quelqu'un doit me tuer pour de bon, ce sera lui. Tout le reste n'est que littérature et spéculation sans importance, Agent. Si nous en arrivions à une circonstance où vous seriez en position de me tuer, il se retournerait contre vous à la seconde pour me protéger. Et l'inverse est vrai. Je tue pour lui. Comme lui tue pour moi."

L'absence de conditionnel fit frémit l'assassin.

La situation s'était donc déjà présentée.

Loki eut un geste rapide de la main qui le libéra de son armure.

Natasha frémit encore. La sensation de la magie sur elle était bizarre.

"- Parlons d'autre choses."

Loki ne dit rien.

Le trouble de l'humaine était cocasse.

Pensait-elle vraiment que Thor placerait ces humains avant lui ?  
Comme ils étaient naïfs…

Il souleva une épaule, puis l'autre, lorsque la jeune femme lui retira sa tunique de cuir puis les hanches quand elle le débarrassa de son pantalon.

Elle rosit légèrement.

"- Pas de sous-vêtements ?"

"- C'est une habitude humaine que nous n'avons pas à Asgard. Mon frère non plus ne porte jamais rien sous ses vêtements."

"- Et quand "Lori" est en robe ?"

"- Cela dépends si je suis d'humeur coquine ou pas."

"- Je suis sûr que lorsque vous l'êtes-vous allez faire un tour dans le métro."

Loki éclata de rire.

"- Vous êtes encore plus perverse que moi."

"- Je suis russe."

Elle prit quand même un instant pour étudier la plastique du dieu.

"- A votre gout ?"

"- Un peu maigrichon pour moi, mais pas vilain."

Loki renifla.

"- Je ne suis pas musclé de partout comme Thor, c'est certain !"

"- Ce n'est pas à lui que je pensais."

"- A un certain oiseau de proie ?"

"- La ferme, Loki."

Natasha quitta les jambes du dieu pour retirer sa combinaison moulante.

Le jotun avant roulé sur le côté pour observer la jeune femme.

A l'irritation de l'agent, le dieu n'avait pas la moindre réaction physiologique à sa nudité.

Elle en fut piquée.

Flute quoi ! Elle était quand même très mignonne !

"- Vous êtes vexant."

"- Je vous ai prévenu."

Elle se réinstalla sur les jambes du dieu, absolument conciliant.

Les mains derrière la tête, il attendait.

#######################################

Clint avait retourné toute la tour de fond en comble sans trouver Natasha.

Agacé, il avait interrogé un à un ses collègues sans obtenir la moindre réponse.

"- JARVIS ? Tu sais ou est Natasha ?"

"- L'agent Romanov est partie en milieu d'après-midi pour un déplacement personnel."

Cela attira immédiatement l'attention de Tony qui observait Clint courir en tous sens depuis une bonne heure.

On aurait dit un caniche qui cherchait sa balle.

"- JARVIS, qu'est-ce que tu caches encore ? Tu n'es obscur comme ça que lorsque tu caches quelque chose."

L'IA resta silencieuse un moment.

"- L'Agent Romanov m'a demandé de ne pas ébruiter son escapade.

"- JARVIS…"

"- L'agent Romanov est allée retrouver Monsieur Loki pour une question d'"Ethique Personnelle".

Tony se tourna vers Clint qui s'étranglait à moitié.

"- Clint, ça veut dire quoi ?"

L'archer avait déjà quitté la pièce sans répondre.

Il bouscula au passage Thor qui revenait d'Asgard.

A la main, le prince avait des lettres et un paquet.

"- Tu joues encore les postiers ?"

Thor posa le tout sur la table basse.

"- Père, Mère et plusieurs de nos amis m'ont demandés de transmettre tout cela à mon frère."

Tony renifla avec un rien de mépris.

Sérieusement, Loki avait cherché à détruire Midgar et on lui offrait des petits fours ?  
Asgard en avait rien à foutre de la terre ou quoi ?

"- Thor… Les tiens s'en fichent de nous ou quoi ?"

La tête ailleurs, Thor opina.

"- Evidement, Ami Stark. Pourquoi le trône d'Asgard et pire encore sa population aurait quelque chose à faire d'un royaume arriéré comme Midgar, surtout depuis que nous se sommes plus vraiment honoré comme les dieux que nous sommes ?... Qu'est ce qui arrive à l'ami Barton, ami Stark ? Il est en train de taper dans le mur à main nue. Il va se faire mal."

Tony tentait difficilement de récupérer les dents qu'il venait de cracher à la réponse de Thor.

Il ne s'attendait pas à une grand envolée lyrique sur l'importance de la terre mais là ! Quand même ! C'était insultant !

Sur la terrasse, Clint se passait les nerfs sur ce qu'il pouvait, affreusement jaloux.

Non pas que Natasha soit avec Loki.

Non. Mais que le dieu l'ai oblitéré pour passer à Natasha.

C'était absolument humiliant !

######################################

Natasha lâcha le membre flasque de Loki avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil dégoutté.

Elle n'en revenait pas de n'arriver à rien ! Et encore ! Ce n'était pas comme si Loki n'y mettait pas du sien ! Au contraire!

Loki s'était montré particulièrement arrangeant, allant même jusqu'à lui indiquer les zones érogènes qui avaient le plus de chance de fonctionner chez lui.

Mais rien, encore rien.

Caresses manuelles ? Nada

Fellation ? Rien

Branlette espagnole ? Niet

Tentatives d'explorations par la voie de secours ? Que dalle

Bordel mais il allait bander oui ? C'était affreusement vexant.

"- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, agent Romanov." S'excusa presque le dieu. "Je vous avait prévenu"

"- Je sais mais ça n'en reste pas moins affreusement vexant pour mon éthique personnelle."

"- Ça n'a rien à voir avec vous, Natasha. Juste avec votre sexe. Les dieux sont plus absolus que les humains sur beaucoup de choses. Ca y comprit. Quand je dis que je ne fonctionne pas avec les femelles, je crois que vous pourriez essayer pendant trois siècles sans arriver à autre chose que me faire attraper un rhume à me faire rester nu."

Elle grommela à mi-voix.

Pour le coup, elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour changer de sexe juste quelques heures.

Loki la fixa un moment

"- C'est possible vous savez"

"- Pardon ? Qu'est ce qui est possible ?"

"- De vous faire changer de sexe momentanément. Je suis un sorcier..."

"- ... C'est le rêve de toutes les femmes vous savez ? Pouvoir être un homme juste quelques heures..."

Loki eut un sourire un peu pervers

"- Et qu'est-ce que vous feriez en premier ? "

Natasha rit doucement

"- Qu'est-ce que vous feriez si vous pouviez... Mauvaise question, vous pouvez. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait la première fois que vous avez été Lori ? "

"- Une petite exploration bien sur"

"- Bien sûr..."

Loki leva une main luisante de magie

"- Alors ?"

"- Juste quelques heures ? "

"- Juste quelques heures..."

Natasha hocha la tête.

La magie l'entoura doucement. Elle ferma les yeux. Une chaleur inconnue la caressait tout partout jusqu'à l'envelopper complètement puis elle disparue

"- Ouvrez les yeux ?"

Elle obéit.

Sa première constatation fut que Loki avait une magnifique érection à présent

La seconde, que sa poitrine avait disparue et la troisième que ce qu'elle avait perdu en haut, elle l'avait gagné en bas

"- Waaaah c'est bizarre !"

Elle porta la main à sa gorge

Même sa voix avait changé

Elle se leva du lit pour aller s'observer dans la glace en pied.

Loki roula sur le ventre pour observer la jeune femme.

Natasha tourna longuement sur elle-même.

Elle avait un peu de mal à marcher droit. Le corps masculin avait un centre de gravité bien plus haut que le sien et c'était…bizarre.

Comment les hommes faisaient-ils pour rester rationnels avec tout le cocktail chimique qui leur barbotait dans le sang ?

"- Et vous changez de sexe quand vous voulez ? Mais comment faites-vous pour supporter ce cocktail chimique. J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser."

"- L'habitude. Mais c'est vrai que la première fois, j'ai eu du mal à supporter mon corps féminin. Et puis tous ces organes internes en plus… je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment font les femmes pour tenir debout."

"- Avoir ce truc entre les jambes n'est guère plus agréable pour marcher. Comment faites-vous pour ne pas passer votre vie à vous auto faire des bleus en vous écrasant tout ça entre les cuisses en marchant ?"

"- Question d'habitude je pense. Et vos sous-vêtements humains vous aident bien."

Loki sauta du lit pour venir prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras.

"- Loki…"

"- Allons Natasha. J'ai l'habitude d'un corps masculin, laissez-moi vous aidez un peu. Contrairement à un corps féminin, un corps humain part au quart de tour."

Natasha frissonna de sentir la virilité dressée de Loki contre ses reins avant de lâcher un petit gémissement qu'elle ne put retenir lorsque les mains du dieu glissèrent sur son ventre puis son entre-jambe.

Gentiment, il la caressa de la paume.

La jeune femme jouit en quelques secondes, incapable de se contenir.

Il fallut que Loki la retienne pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

"-Wa…Wahou…"

Elle comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi les hommes avaient tendances à s'effondrer dans le sommeil rapidement après alors que les femmes étaient souvent énergiques.

Loki la fit s'allonger sur le lit puis s'installa contre elle.

Il la garda dans ses bras le temps qu'elle se reprenne.

"- Alors ?"

"- Si vous demandez si je suis heureuse, je vous tape."

Loki rit de bon cœur. Lui aussi avait vu cette pub.

"- Ça fait bizarre une éjaculation."

"- Et celle-là était même précoce." Ronronna le dieu en effleurant l'aine de Natasha du bout d'un doigt.

Il se prit une claque sur le crane après que Natasha se soit retourné dans ses bras.

"- Ca prends du temps pour avoir un peu de performance, Agent. Mais je peux peut-être vous apprendre à profiter de ce corps pendant les quelques heures où vous allez l'avoir ?"

La russe renifla avec amusement.  
Puisqu'ils en étaient là hein…

Elle laissa Loki lui mordiller l'épaule avant qu'il ne descende lentement sur son torse puis son ventre.

Elle gémit lourdement lorsqu'il donna un petit coup de langue sur ce phallus qu'elle ne maitrisait pas du tout. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne se redresse puis que Loki le prenne entre ses lèvres.

Natasha ferma les yeux. La sensation était à la fois proche d'un cunnilingus et très différente.

Très vite, elle enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs du dieu, incapable de s'en empêcher ou de retenir les mouvements de son bassin.

Loki appuya sur ses hanches pour la maintenir en place.

Il s'amusait comme un petit fou.

Une fois encore, il ne fallut pas longtemps à la jeune femme changée en garçon pour s'assouvir.

Loki continua ses agaceries linguales jusqu'à ce que la raideur suffisante soit revenue dans l'appendice érectile.

"- Vous m'excuserez, ma chère Natasha, mais je compte bien en profiter un peu aussi. Je vais donc devoir mettre à contribution un petit harnachement pour pallier à votre manque d'expérience."

Loki matérialisa un petit lien en cuir qu'il attacha à la base du membre de l'agent.

"- Un cockring ?"

"- C'est ainsi que l'on appelle ça sur Midgar ? Pourquoi pas…"

"- Et a Asgard ?"

"- Juste un nœud de patience."

Les asgardiens étaient bien plus poètes que les humains, Natasha l'avait déjà remarqué.

Loki s'installa sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

"- Combien de fois avez-vous rêvé d'être à cette place ?"

Les yeux brillants, l'agent ne pouvait qu'avouer.

"- Trop souvent."

Sans même prendre le temps de se préparer un peu, Loki s'empala sur elle avec un gémissement de douleur.

Elle ne chercha pas à l'arrêter.  
D'abord parce que le déluge de sensations était bien trop fort et ensuite parce qu'elle n'avait rien contre lui faire subir un peu de douleur.

A lui et à tous les hommes.

Mais elle n'avait que celui-là sous la main.  
C'était presque une vengeance quelque part.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il s'habitude pour répondre à l'instinct tout masculin et tout neuf qui la suppliait de se mettre en mouvement.

Loki se laissa tomber en avant pour s'accrocher à la literie.

Odin ce que ça faisait mal !

Même Coulson n'était pas aussi brutal.

Pourtant, il la laissa faire.

Il était un dieu, il avait subi bien pire et son corps s'adaptait très vide.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la douleur disparaisse, non qu'elle s'apaise, mais pour qu'il finisse par prendre plaisir à la douleur.

Il n'y avait pas qu'avec Thor qu'il était complètement fou.

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si une simple humaine, même momentanément masculin, allait pouvoir le blesser.

La brulure s'apaisait déjà.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Le Latin Corner existe. C'est un bar parisien. Cherchez dans Google, vous verrez ce que c'est.


	6. Nick Fury

Natasha roula sur le dos.

Elle prit un instant pour réaliser qu'elle était dans sa chambre de la tour Stark, qu'elle était à nouveau une "elle" et que sa hanche gauche lui faisait mal.  
Elle n'eut pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour savoir qu'elle y trouverait une belle trace de morsure à moitié cicatrisée.

Encore à moitié alanguit, elle quitta le lit puis passa un moment devant la glace à s'étudier sous toutes les coutures jusqu'à trouver le petit serpent vert qu'elle avait gagné à la force du poignet.

Elle renifla.

Vraiment, son esprit de compétition avait lui jouer des tours un jour.

Tout ca parce qu'elle n'acceptait pas que son sexe la sépare des autres elle s'était jetée tête la première au cou d'un ennemi.

Qu'elle bécasse !

Même si elle devait admettre qu'elle s'était amusée comme une petite folle.

Elle étudia encore un instant le petit tatoua juste au creux de ses reins puis avisa enfin la rose verte sur le bout du lit et le petit parchemin.

Loki avait décidément plus de classe que bien des humains.

Elle déplia le parchemin avant de rire doucement.  
Ce n'était qu'un petit mot d'au revoir et d'excuse de l'avoir renvoyé chez elle, mais elle apprenait et le mot et de s'être réveillée dans sa chambre à elle, comme le dieu l'avait imaginé.

Décidément classe.

La jeune femme prit le temps de se détendre sous une douche brulante avant de rejoindre le petit déjeuner.

Il n'était que sept heures mais elle était sur de trouver au moins Steve dans la cuisine.

Avec une petite moue, elle resta un instant devant sa penderie avant de se décider pour une robe floue d'un beau bleu.

Après sa demi-journée passée dans un corps masculin, elle avait une folle envie d'être aussi féminine que possible.

C'est presque folâtre qu'elle rejoint la cuisine.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour saluer les deux personnes déjà présentes mais se figea, sourit, puis fit demi-tour droite pour retourner momentanément à sa chambre.

Dans la cuisine, Steve répondait timidement au baiser de Coulson.

L'assassin ne put retenir un sourire tendre.  
Elle était sure que sans la "médiation" de Loki sur Steve, jamais le super soldat n'aurait imaginé, voir osé répondre aux avances d'un autre homme.

Le couple était parfait.

La jeune femme en frétillait presque de contentement.

Elle attrapa Clint par le bras au passage pour l'empêcher d'aller en cuisine et de déranger le couple tout neuf.

Elle ne fut pas la seule à trouver ça adorable une fois que l'archer fut mit au courant

###############################

"- Vous roulez et la situation suivante s'offre à vous : devant vous, une vieille dame traverse la rue sans regarder. Sur la file de gauche, un poulet picore. Vous êtes sur une route de montagne. Que faites-vous : réponse A, vous pilez malgré les voitures derrière vous. Réponse B, vous écrasez la vieille. Réponse C : vous écrasez le poulet, Réponse D : vous mourrez bêtement en tombant dans le ravin."

Loki appuya sur le bouton C de sa télécommande en reniflant.

Lui aurait juste téléporté la vieille à l'abri mais il n'y avait pas cette proposition.

"- Vous arrivez à un rond point…"

Le dieu soupira.

Devoir passer le code.  
Franchement….

Il ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginer ses parents à sa place, les trois guerriers, Sif, son frère ou même Heimdall.  
Ce dernier était le plus drôle.

L'imaginer devoir caser sa grande carcasse sur le petit siège déjà, ensuite tenir la petite télécommande dans sa main sans la casser puis appuyer sur un seul bouton a la fois avec ses doigts énormes…

Heimdall était taillé à la mesure de sa charge mais l'imaginer à sa place, en armure complète, était proprement hilarant.

Joueur, le dieu ne put s'empêcher de diriger l'image et sa pensée vers le Gardien pour la lui transmettre.

Il reçut en retour l'irritation amusé de l'Asgardien ce qui augmenta d'autant plus son hilarité.

Enfin, Loki répondit à la dernière question.  
Un à un, chaque candidat vint rendre sa télécommande pour avoir son résultat immédiatement.

Une seule faute.

Ouf !

Il l'avait eut.

Par contre, il aurait fallut écraser la vieille ?  
Ils étaient sur qu'il n'était pas bugué leur truc ?

###########################################

Tony Stark réparait pour la énième fois son armure sans se soucier des imprécations de Fury à côté de lui.  
Le Directeur du SHIELD n'appréciait que fort peu de voir SES hommes êtes marqués comme du bétail les uns après les autres pas le fantasque dieu des mensonges, pas plus qu'il n'appréciait de voir ses agents fraterniser entre eux.

Tony finit par se redresser du propulseur qu'il réparait.

"- Fury, pourquoi vous me dites ça à MOI ? Je m'en contre fout de vos états d'âmes. Et je vous rappelle que moi aussi j'ai "pactisé" avec l'ennemi, à l'horizontal et que je recommencerais bien quand il veut, l'ennemi."

Fury s'en étrangla à moitié.

"- STARK !"

"- Ho, arrêtez de brailler, Fury, vous faites du bruit."

Le Directeur du SHIELD fit un bond en arrière lorsque Loki passa un bras sur ses épaules.

"- Tient, Loki. Salut !" Salua Tony avec un grand sourire un brin affamé.

Le dieu lâcha Fury qui sortit son arme pour le mettre en joue pour venir embrasser Stark à pleine bouche puis lui tapoter les reins. Loki était assez satisfait par le milliardaire. Stark avait parfaitement comprit à qui il appartenait et s'en satisfaisait visiblement tout à fait. Raison de plus pour lui laisser la bride sur le cou. Loki n'était pas un propriétaire pénible. Quand ses animaux domestiques ne l'ennuyaient pas, il était toujours extrêmement coulant avec eux.

"- Bonjour Stark."

"- Tony." Contra l'ingénieur. "Stark c'était mon père et je n'en suis pas très fan." Répéta pour la millième fois le milliardaire.

Loki eut un petit signe de tête.

"- Qu'est ce que fait là le Divin Dieu des Mensonges, du Feu, du Chaos, de la Destruction et… Comment ca tient sur ta carte de visite ? Sérieusement ? Et comment ca se fait que t'ai autant de titre alors que Thor est "juste" dieu du tonnerre."

"- Je suis un peu plus volatile que mon frère, Anthony. Je l'ai toujours été."

Stark s'étrangla à moitié.

"- TO-NY ! Pas Anthony ! Tu fais ça pour m'embêter…"

Loki eut un grand sourire plein de dents.

"- Dites…."

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Fury qui n'avait pas cessé de tenir Loki en joue. L'irritation du Colonel était évidente. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'oublie comme ça.

"- Ho, Directeur…" Ronronna Loki." Pardonnez mon manque de politesse, je vous avait presque oublié alors que je suis là pour vous…"

"- Non…"

Loki haussa un sourcil avant de tourner la tête vers Thor qui fixait Fury avec un rien de reproche.

"- Non Loki."

"- Thor…"

"- J'ai dit non."

Loki passa à nouveau un bras sur les épaules du Directeur.

Fury voulu tirer mais il réalisa que son flingue était à présent un canard en plastique.

Il partit dans une longue bordée de juron qui se finit sur un glapissement bien peu masculin lorsque Loki lui donna un petit coup de langue juste sous l'oreille.

Thor franchit les trois mètres qui les séparaient, attrapa son frère par le col et l'arracha des épaules de Fury.

"- LOKI ! NON ! PAS FURY !"

"- Voyons Thor…"

"- Stark, je veux bien, Rogers, sans problème. Le fils de Coul, je suis plus que d'accord. Barton également, l'amie Natasha, même si je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, aussi, et l'ami Banner, je suis d'accord. Mais PAS Fury"

Loki croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

"- Je fais ce que je veux, Thor !"

"- Avec d'autres, je veux bien, mais PAS Fury !" Répéta Thor avec un rien de colère.

Fury en était presque vexé autant que soulagé.

Le dieu blond chargea son frère sur son épaule comme un paquet de linge sale et le porta hors de l'atelier;

"- Ami Stark, Directeur." Salua le prince couronné sans se soucier plus que ça des protestations de son frère qui se laissait néanmoins trimbaler sans se défendre.

"- pourquoi me sens-je affreusement vexé ?" Finit par interroger Fury à haute voix.

Tony se gratta la joue.

Lui non plus ne comprenait pas.

"- Je sais pas. Thor pense peut-être que vous êtes trop vieux pour Loki… ou alors c'est l'eye-patch ? Ca doit trop lui rappeler son père…."

Fury jeta un regard absolument noir au milliardaire qui lui répondit par un sourire ravi.

Thor posa gentiment Loki sur son lit.

"- Thor..."

"- J'ai du courrier et un paquet pour toi."

Loki soupira lourdement avant de prendre ce que lui donnait son frère.

Il ouvrit d'abord le paquet.

"- des pates de fruits faites par maman !" S'enthousiasma le dieu des mensonges, soudain heureux comme un petit enfant.

Il en prit un puis tendit la boite à son frère.  
Thor en prit une qu'il grignota lentement après s'être assit près de Loki.

Chaque moment passé ensembles était un pas dans la bonne direction pour guérir leur relation.

Tous deux en avaient conscience, même si c'était encore dur.

Le silence s'étira un moment jusqu'à ce que Loki vienne appuyer son épaule contre celle de son frère.

"- Tu as l'air en forme."

Thor du faire un effort sur-asgardien pour ne pas passer un bras autour des épaules de son frère pour le serrer contre lui.

Il savait que s'il le faisait, Loki le repousserait immédiatement.

"- Ca va…"

"- Tu fais du gras."

Thor s'offusqua immédiatement jusqu'à ce que Loki passe ses mains sous son t-shirt et les poses sur ses hanches

"- Je ne fais pas du gras mon frère."

"- Si, tu ne t'entraine plus assez. Et ce n'est pas avec les quelques missions que vous avez que tu vas te dépenser assez avec tout le sucre que tu manges."

Thor fit la moue.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse, mon frère. Sans toi pour m'entrainer, c'est difficile."

"- Tu as Rogers."

"- Il est fragile, c'est un humain."

"- Tu préfères que je cause quelques dommages pour te donner une raison de courir ?"

Thor finit par attraper son frère par le cou.

"- Ne sois pas ridicule."

Loki se dégagea immédiatement.

"- Fais ce que je te dis, Thor !" Siffla Loki avant de disparaitre.

Le blond soupira.

Il s'en voulait.

Il SAVAIT qu'il n'aurait pas du toucher son frère sans demander avant.

###################################

Loki était réapparu dans la cuisine.

Rogers et Coulson avaient finit de s'y bécoter et mangeaient à présent leur petit déjeuner avec Natasha et Clint.

La jeune femme rosit très légèrement ainsi que Rogers.

Coulson salua le dieu d'un geste de la tête, sa tasse de café à la main.

Clint lui…

Le regard noir, il se leva, s'approcha du dieu, lui tourna une gifle monumentale puis sortit de la cuisine.

Loki faillit en tomber par terre sous la surprise.

Il se rattrapa au mur.

Déjà, une magnifique marque rouge apparaissait sur sa joue.

Le dieu battit des paupières un instant. La chaleur et la douleur de son visage étaient absolument désagréables.  
Sa magie entra en action pour se débarrasser de ces petits désagréments.

"- Qu'est ce qui lui prends ?" S'offusqua Loki.

Amusée, Natasha eut un sourire en coin.

"- Je crois qu'il est jaloux."

"- Jaloux ?"

"- Tu l'as lâchement abandonné pour t'occuper de moi, Loki." Railla la jeune femme.

Loki resta interdit un instant avant qu'un vrai sourire apparaisse sur son visage.

"- Vraiment ? Ho, voila qui change bien des choses !"

Et visiblement très content, Loki regagna son appartement, non sans avoir laissé une rose verte sur l'oreiller de l'archer.

##################################

Assit sur le sol, deux de ses collègues avec lui, "Lori" s'étirait pour prendre la position que montrait leur monitrice de yoga.

Loki avait toujours été très souple, mais comme n'importe quel talent, ca se travaillait.

Il découvrait le yoga depuis peu mais devait reconnaitre que c'était bien agréable.

Non seulement ca le détendait, mais en plus, ca lui assouplissait les articulations.

Vraiment, il appréciait de plus en plus l'inventivité humaine.

"- Alors, quand vas-tu nous présenter ton copain ?" Insista Jeannie pour la dixième fois.

Lori eut un sourire en coin.

"- Mais je n'ai pas de copain voyons."

"- Si ! C'est sure ! Tu as l'air trop contente de toi pour ne pas en avoir un. Ou alors, tu te sort un nouveau type tous les soirs et tu ne tombes que sur ses doués du feu de dieu. Mais on dirait un chat avec de la crème sur les moustaches. Alors, c'est quiiiii !

Loki en resta presque gêné.

Il était si transparent que ça ?

"- Mais… mais… mais non enfin !"

Si ca ne le dérangeait pas de sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait (sans doute pour ça qu'il s'entendait bien avec Stark. Finalement, ils se ressemblaient sur beaucoup de points), Loki était bien plus réticent à parler de ce qu'il faisait entre les draps en détail.

"- Lori… essaye pas de nous arnaquer." Insista sa seconde employée.

"- Je vois pas en quoi ca vous regarde." Grommela le dieu, les joues roses.

"- On est tes amies. C'est notre rôle de t'embêter avec ça."

"- Et vous y réussissez très bien."

Les filles gloussèrent.

"- dis nous au moins a quoi ressemble ton homme idéal ?"

Loki soupira.  
S'il ne leur donnait pas un os à ronger, il ne pourrait pas finir la leçon en paix.

"- Grand, musclé, solide, blond, yeux bleus, souriant, doux, facile à vivre, un peu ailleurs, mais gentil et intense… TRES intense…"

Il rougit.  
Sans le vouloir, le premier baiser partagé avec Thor remonta à sa mémoire.

Ils étaient si jeunes…encore des enfants…

Lui avait 900 ans et Thor 1300.

12 et 14 ans pour des humains environ.

Le baiser avait été timide, très doux mais incroyablement intense.

Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

Ca avait commencé comme un challenge après avoir vu deux soldats cachés dans les écuries s'embrasser passionnément.

Thor avait été affreusement curieux.  
Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de se lécher le museau ainsi. Pourtant, les deux gardes avaient eut l'air d'aimer particulièrement ca.

Loki avait été tout aussi curieux mais au lieu de partir dans ses élucubrations diverses et variées, il avait filé à la bibliothèque du palais.

Le soir même, il lisait avec Thor un gros livre elfique avec des gravures.

L'un comme l'autre s'étaient demandés ce que ca faisait.

Le livre disait que les gens qui s'aimaient s'embrassaient, pourtant ils n'avaient jamais vu leurs parents faire.

Timidement, ils avaient commencé à faire comme dans le livre.  
Leurs lèvres s'étaient d'abord touchées, puis Thor avait machinalement effleuré ses lèvres du bout de la langue. Puis leurs langues s'étaient touchées, leur baiser s'était approfondit  
Ils n'étaient encore que deux enfants mais ils étaient déjà condamnés.

Des siècles plus tard, Loki avait accepté que c'était ce simple baiser qui les avait attachés l'un à l'autre.

Il ne le regrettait pas.

"- Lori ?"

Loki sursauta avant de rougir.

Il effaça le petit sourire nostalgique qui fleurissait à ses lèvres.

"- Et…il s'appelle comment ? Parce que c'est pas une description lambda que tu nous fait là."

Lori agita la main;

"- Allez, ca suffit les filles. Est-ce que je vous demande vos tailles de tampon moi ?"

La séance se termina mais l'esprit de Loki ne parvenait pas à se détacher de Thor.

Thor, son grand frère imbécile, son chevalier protecteur, sa plus grande source de migraine, son amant, son compagnon, la source de toutes ses angoisses… Apprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment frères, qu'il était un monstre…

Il se secoua.

Il avait affreusement besoin de voir son frère, là, tout de suite.

Il s'excusa auprès de ses amies puis tourna au premier coin de rue pour retourner chez lui.

Il ne devait pas céder à la tentation.

Il ne devait pas montrer à Thor a quel point il lui manquait.

#####################################

Clint boudait.

Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait à ce point mal prit la petite escapade entre Natasha et Loki.

Il ne voulait PAS que le dieu l'approche. Et pourtant, en même temps, il était jaloux.

Jaloux des attentions de Loki.

Avec un soupir, il se prit la tête entre les mains.

Il aurait beau l'enfouir au fin fond de sa mémoire, le temps passé sous le contrôle du dieu avait été un moment de paix.

Ho, bien sur, après avoir reprit ses esprits, la douleur et les remords avaient été atroces. Mais pendant juste quelques temps, il s'était sentit si bien….

"- Bonjour, Clint."

Barton sursauta si fort qu'il tomba de son poste d'observatoire tout en haut de l'antenne de la tour Stark.

Il se serait tué si Loki ne l'avait pas rattrapé au vol.

Etroitement serré contre l'armure du dieu, Clint tremblait légèrement.

"- Ne me fait pas des peurs pareilles !"

Le dieu rit doucement.

"- Désolé."

Il ne lâcha pas plus Clint qu'il ne le remit sur son perchoir.

"- … Tu as le pendentif que je t'ai offert je vois." Sourit le dieu.

L'archer rosit;

"- Il n'est pas si vilain."

"- Bien ! Très bien."

Loki se téléporta au dessus du vide à quelque dizaine de mètres de la tour.

Clint pâlit avant de s'accrocher de toutes ses forces au jotun.

"- Non…. Non non non… pitié…."

"- Je ne vais pas te lâcher, Clint… Calme-toi." Le rassura Loki, consterné.

Clint finit par se calmer.

Il n'avait aucun problème avec les hauteurs mais là, ca fichait les foies ! Pire, Loki était sa seule protection contre une chute mortelle.

Y avait quand même de quoi paniquer !

Loki ne bougea ni ne parla jusqu'à ce que Clint cesse de s'accrocher à lui comme une moule a son rocher.

Petit à petit, l'humain finit par le croire quand il lui répétait qu'il ne le ferait pas tomber.

"- Ra…ramène moi sur la tour… S'il te plait…."

Loki secoua la tête.

"- Pas tout de suite, Clint."

"- Je ne veux PAS utiliser ton machin !

"- Tu dois apprendre à l'utiliser. Je serais très irrité de te voir mourir d'une chute idiote alors que tu as de quoi l'éviter. Tu aimes les hauteurs, apprends à les aimer encore plus. Veux-tu vraiment risquer ta vie et celle de tes collègues alors que tu pourrais avoir de quoi les sauver ? Ou TE sauver ?"

L'agent s'était raccroché à l'armure de Loki.  
Malgré le bras passé dans son dos, il avait peur.

Mais le dieu avait raison.

"- Fais-moi confiance, Clint."

L'humain se mit à trembler.

Il ne pourrait JAMAIS faire confiance à Loki.

Jamais.

Et pourtant…

"- Je ne te lâche pas, Clint. Prononce juste le mot."

L'agent hésita encore jusqu'à ce que Tony se mette en vol stationnaire, trois ou quatre mètres sous lui.

S'il tombait, IronMan le rattraperais.

"- Qu'est ce que vous foutez !" Explosa le milliardaire.

"- J'apprends à voler à notre petit moineau." Sourit Loki.

Tony resta silencieux un moment.  
Thor était sur le bord du toit, prêt à intervenir également le cas échéant.

Loki encouragea encore l'archer comme une mère pouvait encourager son petit à marcher.

"- Allez, essaye. Il ne t'arrivera rien, promis."

Clint ferma les yeux.

Il appuya son front contre l'épaule de Loki puis obéit.

Il sentit une chaleur dans le collier se propager dans ses épaules puis son dos.

Puis quelque chose le souleva des bras du dieu.

Il tourna la tête pour voir derrière lui.  
De grandes ailes d'ombres battaient doucement, sans le moindre bruit.

Loki le désincarcéra de ses bras, juste pour le tenir par les mains.

Clint ne tomba pas.

Les ailes d'ombre le maintenaient en vol stationnaire.

"- Tu vois ?"

Petit à petit, un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de l'humain.

"- Et…Et je peux faire quoi avec ?"

"- Il suffit que tu penses à ce que tu veux faire et les ailes le feront naturellement."

Clint voulu s'élever d'un mètre.

Sans bruit, les ailes modifièrent leur inclinaison pour qu'il s'élève doucement.

Loki le lâcha complètement tout en restant assez proche pour l'attraper en cas de besoin.

Petit à petit, Clint prit de plus en plus d'assurance.

Il avança un peu, recula, monta, descendit, puis accéléra un peu.

Son passé d'acrobate était encore bien présent dans ses muscles.

Il se livra a quelques acrobaties puis s'immobilisa.

Une seconde, il pesa le pour et le contre puis.

"- Hrapa."

Les ailes disparurent immédiatement.

Tony lâcha un cri avant de foncer vers lui mais Loki fut le plus rapide.

Il se téléporta pour attraper l'agent puis a nouveau pour venir le poser sur la tour.

"- NON MAIS ES-TU FOU ?" Cria le dieu, les yeux brillants de rage.

"- Je voulais savoir."

"- Savoir quoi ? Le bruit que ferait ton crâne sur le béton ?" Sifflait Loki sans lâcher les poignets de l'humain à lui couper la circulation.

"- Si tu m'attraperais. Si je pouvais faire confiance."

Loki en resta sans voix.

Puis il lâcha Clint avant de faire demi-tour en grommelant contre ces "malades d"humains sans cervelle"

"- Loki…" Plaida Thor.

Le dieu du chaos balança un coup de pied dans le tibia de son frère pour le principe puis disparu, laissant un archer visiblement très fier de lui.

Tout au moins jusqu'à ce que Natasha lui tombe sur le râble pour lui expliquer par le menu à quel point il était idiot.

Fury se pinça la racine du nez entre deux doigts.

Il avait assisté à toute la scène de son bureau.

Il fatiguait… mais fatiguait !

Mais il ne fut pas plus surprit que ça de voir Loki se matérialiser sur le canapé en face de lui.

"- Vos agents ont VRAIMENT des lemmings."

"- Loki."

"- Entre Coulson qui se met en travers de mon chemin, Natasha qui se livre pieds et poings liés et maintenant Clint qui risque sa peau pour rien ! Mais vous leur enseignez QUOI dans vos écoles d'agents ? A se jeter sur la plus proche lame qui passe ?"

Le Directeur du SHIELD soupira lourdement avant de rouvrir l'œil.

Il sursauta.

Loki était assit sur son bureau, juste devant lui.

Il suffisait au jotun de se laisser glisser du meuble pour se retrouver assit sur ses genoux.

"- Vraiment Directeur…."

Fury sortit des menottes de son tiroir.

"- Essayez encore un de vos tours et je vous attache."

Un sourire ravi apparu lentement sur les lèvres du dieu.

"- Hummmmm si vous me prenez par les sentiments…. Thor n'as jamais été très fan des accessoires, mais si vous le proposer si gentiment…."

Un coup de tonnerre brutal fit tressaillir Loki.

Il disparu soudain pour réapparaitre dans la chambre de son frère.

"- Où étais-tu, Loki ?"

"- Qu'est ce que ca peux bien te faire Thor ?"

"- Je te connais mon frère. Tu étais auprès de Fury."

"- Thor…."

"- Je ne veux PAS que tu t'accouples avec lui ! Prends quelqu'un d'autre !"

Le jotun fronça les sourcils.

"- Mais qu'est ce que tu lui reproches ?"

"- Il ne convient pas à un prince d'Asgard ! C'est tout !"

Loki lâcha une série d'insultes jusqu'à ce que Thor l'attrape par la gorge.

"- J'ai. Dit. Non."

Le dieu du Chaos lui jeta un dernier regard noir puis disparu.

Mais Thor savait qu'il avait laissé tomber pour l'instant.

"- Ami JARVIS, je requiert une audience auprès du Directeur Fury."

L'IA resta silencieuse un instant

"- Appel en court."

"- Merci ami de métal."

"- Quoi ?"

"- Ami Fury. Mon frère était encore près de vous."

"- Thor."

"- Je vous interdit de l'approcher ou de tenter encore de le séduire !" prévint le dieu du tonnerre sur un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la discussion.

Fury s'étrangla à moitié de rage.

Genre LUI il essayait de séduire Loki ? Non mais c'était le monde à l'envers !

Furax, il raccrocha.

Thor remercia JARVIS.

Il avait fait son travail.

Il ne laisserait pas Loki s'abaisser à copuler avec le Directeur du SHIELD. Il préférait encore qu'il trouve un cheval de la police pour calmer ses ardeurs.

###############################

"- Un café long, un cappuccino, deux thés au fruit et un chocolat au lait."

Loki lança les commandes.

Pour une fois, il ne souriait pas

Il était même ronchon.

Il n'avait pas apprécié l'ordre de Thor.

Il aurait préféré que Thor lui interdisse de coucher avec qui que ce soit plutôt qu'avec lui.

Pourquoi en voulait-il à ce point à Fury ? C'était parce qu'il était borgne ou quoi ?

Il ne voyait pas d'autre raison.

Le bar trembla soudain, renversant les cafés.

Loki se passa immédiatement une main sous de l'eau froide. Sa peau était si pâle et si fine qu'il risquait d'avoir une cloque presque tout de suite.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Glapit une des serveuses.

Un Doombot éventra la façade du café pendant qu'un autre détruisait systématiquement tous les véhicules de la rue pour faire de la place à un énorme robot conduit par Doom lui-même.

Autour de la grosse chose, les Avengers papillonnaient comme des frelons énervés.

Si voir son bar ravagé avait mit Loki dans une rage folle, il était contente de voir Clint utiliser ses ailes.

"Lori" rassembla aussi bien les clients que ses employés dans l'arrière boutique.

"- On appelle le 911 ?"

"- Ca ne sert à rien." Soupira "Lori" à son employée.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde.

Il laissa un clone féminin dans le bar pour s'occuper des gens puis se téléporta non loin des Avengers.  
Pour les humains dans le bar, la transition magique avait été invisible et imperceptible.

En armure complète, sa lance à la main, Loki observa le combat un instant.

D'ici, il voyait mieux ce qui restait de son bar.

Bon, il était assuré, mais les lieux seraient inutilisables pendant des jours !

Là, il était en colère.

Il se téléporta près de son frère.

"- Un coup de main ?"

Thor ne sursauta même pas.

Il dédia juste un grand sourire à Loki.

"- Avec grand plaisir mon frère. Cette créature de métal est résistance à la foudre aussi bien qu'aux armes de l'ami Stark. Nous attendons des armes explosives du SHIELD mais pour l'instant, il faut détourner son attention."

Loki hocha la tête.

"- Avec moi mon frère ?"

"- Comme toujours mon frère…"

Sans le vouloir, ils se sourirent.  
Et pendant un moment, toute distance fut oubliée entre eux.  
C'est même avec un orgueil certain qu'ils réduisirent en pièce le super robot de Doom jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien.  
Et dire que Loki avait déjà expliqué au vilain qu'il n'avait PAS a s'approcher de SES Avengers….

Lorsque les deux frères en eurent finit, les autres Avengers les fixaient avec un peu de panique dans les yeux.  
A eux deux, ils avaient fait plus de dégâts que les six Avengers au complet, Hulk comprit.

"- Piètre dieu pas si piètre." S'étonna le géant vert.

Thor posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

"- Mon frère est puissant. Très puissant. Lorsque nous sommes côte à côte, il n'y à pas grand-chose qui puisse nous résister."

"- Je vois ça." Fit remarquer Fury qui arrivait, comme toujours après la bagarre, visiblement écœuré par les dégâts. "Vous savez combien ca va couter de réparer ?"

Loki eut un sourire un poil pervers.

"- Maintenant que j'ai tout cassé, je vais avoir droit aux menottes ?"

"- LOKI !"

Thor attrapa son frère par la taille avant qu'il ne se faufile jusqu'au Directeur du SHIELD.

"- J'ai dit NON !" Hurla-t-il à plein poumons

Loki fronça les sourcils.

"- Mais qu'est ce que tu lui reproches à la fin ! D'accord, il a pas un physique facile, mais c'est pas comme si c'était ce qui m'intéressait !"

Thor soupira lourdement comme s'il avait toutes les peines du monde à supporter un caprice d'un enfant.

"- Loki….Tu sais que je t'aime…"

"- Les humains appellent ca le Syndrome de Stockholm, Thor."

"- Arrête de plaisanter !" Aboya le blond même s'il n'avait pas comprit de quoi il s'agissait. " Tu sais que je t'aime. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas te laisser te déshonorer avec le Directeur Fury."

"- …. Pardon ?"

Fury commençait à crisper un poil.

Juste pour le principe.

"- Pardonnez moi, Ami Fury mais je ne peux vous laisser approcher mon frère."

"- … C'est par ce que je suis noir, c'est ça ? Je vous savais raciste, Thor"

Après tout, de tout le groupe il était seul à ne pas être blanc. Et le seul que Thor n'imaginait même pas approcher de son frère.

Il ne voyait que ça.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé l'asgardien raciste. Jamais jusque là Thor n'avait montré quoi que ce soit.

Les deux dieux restèrent interdits un instant.

"- Raquoi ?" Demanda Thor.

"- Ce sont des gens qui estiment que d'autre sont moins bien qu'eux parce qu'ils n'ont pas la même couleur." Expliqua Coulson que la situation interpelait aussi.

Cela fit éclater de rire le prince aussi bien que Loki.

"- Non ami Fury. Je me fiche complètement de la race des amants de mon frère. Il a été couvert par un cheval, un aigle, un loup, un dragon, des elfes et même des nains et de toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Non ami Fury. Simplement, mon frère est un prince. Je ne peux pas le laisser entre les mains de quelqu'un qui n'est pas un guerrier."

"- …. Pardon ?"

Tony réalisa soudain

"- Mais oui ! Thor nous a tous vu combattre au moins une fois ! Mais vous Fury… on vous a jamais vu rien faire, faut être honnête !"

Thor vint poser une main sur l'épaule du Directeur.

"- Prouvez votre valeur, Ami Fury, je ne vous empêcherais pas de faire des avances à mon frère.

Fury éclata.

"- MAIS BORDEL, J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DU CUL DE TON FRERE !"

"- Quoi, il vous plait pas mon frère ?"

Le blond avait froncé les sourcils et gonflé le torse.

Fury se sentit soudain très, très, très fatigué.


	7. Bruce Banner

Clint mit dans un vase la neuvième rose verte trouvée sur son oreiller au réveil.

Loki semblait déterminé à jouer les gentlemen jusqu'au bout.

Chaque jour au courrier, un cadeau.  
Chaque matin, une rose.

C'était à la fois horripilant pour les nerfs de l'archer et particulièrement…. Mignon.

Clint s'en voulait d'ailleurs de succomber un peu plus chaque jour aux attentions du dieu.

Avec un soupir, il effleura le petit pendentif autours de son cou.

Au moins était-il conscient de se faire avoir en long, en large et en travers.

Mais le pire n'était pas là.

Le pire était que pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un tentait de le séduire en y mettant les formes.

Il aurait tué pour que ce soit Tasha, mais c'était juste Loki…

Hawkeye ne se faisait aucune illusion avec la tueuse.

Pour elle, l'amour était pour les enfants. Pire que pire, ils étaient collègues.

Comment pouvait-il espérer quelque chose d'elle ?

Les jeux de Loki étaient peut-être le bon moment pour tenter de se détacher d'elle autrement que comme amie très chère… Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas couchés ensembles plus d'une fois, mais des sentiments…. Tasha n'en aurait jamais pour lui, il le savait.

Restait à l'accepter.

Clint effleura au passage l'arc en métal noir qui avait été son cadeau, trois jours auparavant.

Le lendemain, il avait eut un carquois et hier, des flèches.

Qu'est ce qui arriverait ce matin ?

Il n'avait jamais vu un arc pareil.

Thor lui avait assuré qu'il n'en trouverait pas de meilleur dans les royaumes à part celui de la déesse de la chasse.

Après avoir examiné longuement chaque objet, Thor avait montré à l'archer le sceau stylisé de Loki sur chaque pièce, juste un tout petit serpent dans une position qui rappelait un L.

Loki avait fabriqué les pièces justes pour l'archer.

Comme l'arme était exactement adaptée à la taille de l'Avengers, Thor avait pu lui assurer qu'il l'avait créé exclusivement pour lui.

Malgré la peur que Clint pouvait ressentir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être flatté.

C'était pénible d'être ainsi le cul entre deux chaises.

D'un côté, il haïssait Loki et avait peur de lui ou de ce qu'il pourrait encore lui faire.

De l'autre il était jaloux des attentions que le dieu portait à ses autres collègues pendant qu'il lui faisait la cours et attendait chaque nouveau cadeau et chaque rose avec impatience.

"- J'suis vraiment taré en fait."

Un grognement lui échappa.

Sans vraiment faire attention, il enfila le pantalon de cuir et la tunique en soie que Loki lui avait offert en début de semaine.

C'était salement confortable ces bêtises ! Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Thor et Loki ne quittaient pas leurs cuirs.

"- Je vais finir par lui demander une armure complète en fait." Murmura l'archer pour lui-même.

Après tout, pourquoi pas.  
A part lui et Natasha, tous les autres avaient d'autres cordes à leurs arcs.  
Eux devaient se débrouiller avec leur totale humanité.  
Avoir de quoi protéger son cul un peu plus efficacement serait apprécié.

Déjà, il n'imaginait plus aller au combat sans ses ailes.

Loki avait raison. C'était plus que pratique. Et surtout, sécurisant.

Quels dégâts il aurait pu faire à Budapest avec ça en plus….

Il soupira puis sortit de sa chambre pour le petit déjeuner.

"- Rhooo mais c'est qu'il est tout beau le moineau !" Salua Tony.

"- Tu es juste jaloux parce que Loki ne t'as jamais rien offert ni jamais rappelé." Se moqua Natasha.

Stark avala une longue gorgée de café.

Oui il était vexé.

Mais il n'allait certainement pas l'avouer.

"- Ami Barton ! Mon frère me demande de te donner ceci."

Clint resta perplexe.

Thor avait pas dit quelque chose sur la différence entre recevoir le cadeau par la poste et de sa main à lui ?

"- Ne craint pas ce changement aux habitudes, ami. Ceci n'est pas le cadeau quotidien de mon frère."

"-…. Il m'en fait deux par jour maintenant ?"

"- Ouvre." Insista Thor.

Clint prit la grosse boite en carton épais. Il coupa la cordelette qui la maintenait fermée, retira le dessus puis repoussa le papier de soie.

Autour de lui, les autres Avengers attendaient avec la même impatience que lui. C'était noël tous les matins.

Tony siffla entre ses dents.

"- Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

Thor, la bouche ouverte, ne parvenait même pas à répondre.

Clint sortit la tunique qui promettait d'être affreusement moulante puis le pantalon.

"- Qu'est ce que c'est ?" Répéta Clint après Tony.

Thor effleura les deux éléments.

"- C'est une armure, ami Barton…"

"- Elles sont en quoi les protections ? On ne dirait pas du métal." S'étonna Rogers.

"- Ce n'est pas du métal! Ce sont des écailles."

"- Des écailles ?"

Les choses noires rouges semblaient ointes d'une laque mat. Elles s'articulaient les unes sur les autres si parfaitement qu'elles ne faisaient aucun bruit mais un très léger parfum musqué en montait.

"- Oui. Des écailles de serpent."

"- …. Il est de quelle taille ce serpent ?"

Les deux plus grosses écailles, en place des pectoraux et qui devaient protéger les poumons et le cœur étaient immenses.

Thor eut un grand sourire.

"- Je crois que tu ne comprends pas, ami Barton. Ce ne sont pas les écailles de n'importe quel serpent. Ce sont les écailles de Jörmungand."

"- ….. Qui ?"

"- Jörmungand est le plus jeune fils de mon frère, ami Barton. C'est un grand cadeau qu'il vous fait là ! Les écailles de Jörmungand sont plus résistantes que la plus part des matériaux."

Thor retira précautionneusement une des plaques articulées du bras de son armure puis la retourna côté peau.

"- Celles si sont recouvertes d'un des métaux les plus dur d'Asgard. Une bonne lame percerait le métal. Mais certainement pas l'écaille."

Natasha dégaina soudain son 9 millimètre. Elle tira a bout portant sur la tunique noire.

La balle rebondit dessus sans même l'égratigner.

"- … A oui. Quand même."

Même le moment cinétique de la balle avait été absorbé et dissipé. Clint n'avait même pas ressentit l'impact alors qu'il tenait la tunique a bout de bras.

Il frémit.

N'avait-il pas demandé à haute voix une armure il y avait moins de dix minutes ?

Bruce effleura les écailles du doigt.

Il aurait adoré pouvoir faire des tests avec.

"- Loki est vraiment charmant avec toi, Clint. Il sait vraiment ce qu'il veut !" Le scientifique eut un sourire presque moqueur. "Résiste lui aussi longtemps que possible surtout. On sait tous comment ça marche. Dès qu'il aura eut ce qu'il veut, tu pourras faire une croix sur toutes ces délicieuses attentions. N'importe quelle femme te le confirmera."

"- Je suis pas une fille !"

Bruce rit doucement.

##################################

Loki observait la facture des travaux, incrédule.

"- Vous vous foutez de moi ?"

Les sourcils de "Lori" se froncèrent de colère.

Le sourire de l'entrepreneur fondit quelque peu.

"- Vous vous fichez de moi… C'est définitif. Auriez-vous une seconde l'amabilité de réfléchir quelque peu avant de tenter d'arnaquer les gens ? Ceci n'a RIEN a voir avec le devis que j'ai accepté !

"- Ecoutez mademoiselle. Il y a eut des petits soucis et…"

"- Madame !"

"- Ha vous êtes marié ?"

"- A partir du moment où cela vous fait reconnecter votre cerveau dans cette vaine tentative d'arnaquer une simple femelle que vous pensez sans éducation, sans recourt et sans autre solution que d'en appeler à l'éventuelle paire de testicules à laquelle elle a pu se vendre pour se débarrasser de votre odieux machisme, OUI !"

L'entrepreneur recula machinalement d'un pas.

Les yeux vert brillants de la jeune femme étaient plus qu'intimidant.

"- Pensez vous vraiment que le manque de testicules sur ma personne me rende suffisamment idiote pour ne pas voir votre petite arnaque ? À moins que ce ne soit la possession d'ovaires qui me qualifie d'office comme incapable de faire une simple addition ? Ou, plus simplement, le fait d'être une femelle me rend-il automatiquement inapte à réaliser que la pose d'une fenêtre ne prend PAS quatre jours ? ME PRENEZ-VOUS POUR UNE DINDE ?"

L'entrepreneur couina de peur.

"- je… je… je…. Je suis désolé, c'est sans doute une erreur de ma secrétaire et..."

"- Ha ! Bien sur ! C'est forcement la faute de la secrétaire. Ce n'est pas le patron qui essaye d'arnaquer le monde ! Je vais plutôt appeler les flic et déposer plainte pour tentative de…"

"- Ecoutez, on peut sans doute s'arranger…"

"- Et corruption en plus de l'extorsion ! De mieux en mieux !"

Presque en larmes à présent, l'homme sortit un stylo pour modifier à l'arrache sa facture.

Il la rendit signée au même montant que le devis.

Loki eut un sourire carnassier.

"- Bien. Très bien. Nous sommes donc d'accord."

Il sortit son chéquier pour régler les derniers dollars manquant puis prit la facture acquittée.

Il renvoya l'entrepreneur d'un geste vague de la main, hautain et méprisant au possible.

Une fois l'homme partit, Lori sourit à ses troupes.

"- Et voila !"

Les serveuses applaudirent, amusées.

"- Franchement, t'es trop forte !" Félicita Jeannie en riant.

"- Comment tu l'as renvoyé dans ses 22 !"

"- Impressionnant."

"- Bah ! Ce n'est pas un misérable mortel comme celui là qui allait me prendre de haut !" Renifla Loki sans réaliser l'acte manqué de ses paroles.

Heureusement, ses amies n'y prirent pas garde.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lori utilisait ce genre de tournure après tout. Ce n'était que de l'affectation.

Loki jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à son café remit entièrement à neuf. L'assurance avait déjà payé les travaux mais Loki en avait profité pour faire quelques petites mises à jour des lieux.  
L'ambiance était plus cosy, les matériels, plus récents et la cuisine plus spacieuse. Le nombre de tables était resté le même par contre. Le prince ne gardait pas le café pour se faire de l'argent mais comme couverture pour son compte en banque.

Et aussi parce qu'il adorait y travailler.

Un petit soupir lui échappa.

Il aimerait un jour que Thor vienne boire un café ici, prendre une pose avec lui, discuter, boire leur tasse ensemble autour d'un cheese-cake (Loki adorait faire et manger des cheese-cake. S'il s'écoutait, il ne mangerait que ça).

Peut-être le lui proposerait-il un jour…

Le seul problème était que Thor connaissait "Lori" et qu'il ne voulait pas perdre cet alter-égo. Quoi que si "Lori" prenait sa journée…. Mais Loki voulait que Thor voit qu'il s'adaptait à Midgar, qu'il y était même… heureux finalement. Qu'il avait finalement trouvé sur cette planète qu'il dénigrait régulièrement de quoi faire SA maison. Ce que ni Asgard ni Jotunheim ne pourraient ni n'avaient jamais été.

Ho bien sur, Loki continuait à s'amuser avec ses jouets mais on ne pouvait pas demander au dieu du chaos de cesser ses bêtises. C'eut été contre l'éthique et anti professionnel

"- On reprends le boulot dès demain alors ?"

Loki hocha la tête.

"- Rendez vous demain, sept heures !"

Les serveuses quittèrent le café, laissant Loki seul dans la boutique.

Il referma derrière elles de l'intérieur, mit le rideau métallique puis éteignit les lumières.

Il se fit un café, le premier avec les nouveaux matériels, puis s'assit sur une banquette toute neuve, dans son coin préféré. Le prince retira ses bottes puis posa les pieds sur la table.

Un petit sourire lui monta aux lèvres.  
C'était ridicule.

Lui, Loki Laufeyson, Prince d'Asgard, Prince et peut-être même Roi de Jotunheim, propriétaire d'un café à New-York.

Et qui ne s'était jamais sentit aussi lui-même que depuis qu'il avait laissé Asgard derrière lui.

Ne manquait à son petit bonheur que son frère.

Le cliché était là, mais Thor était son soleil comme il était son astre lunaire.

Ils étaient deux moitiés d'un tout.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourraient jamais rien y faire. Jamais ils ne pourraient se séparer quand bien même ils le voudraient.

Loki fit se matérialiser devant lui la dernière lettre d'Odin pour la relire.

Le roi acceptait toutes ses demandes sans exceptions.

Il viendrait quand et où son fils le voudrait, quelques soient les restrictions que Loki voulait.

Loki invoqua un autre parchemin, un stylo-plume mont-blanc (son préféré) puis rédigea sa lettre à son père.

Il lui donnait rendez-vous dans un moins, dans son café, à 23h, en fin de service.

Ils auraient la nuit pour discuter.

Il demandait à Odin de venir. Pas au roi d'Asgard.

Saurait-il faire la différence ?

Contrairement à l'habitude, Loki n'utilisa pas Thor et le Bifrost pour servir de messager. Il envoya directement le message grâce à sa magie.

Si Heimdall regardait Midgar à ce moment, il pourrait le voir.  
Mais même si c'était le cas, il doutait qu'il y ai des conséquences. Ils n'en étaient plus là.

##############################

Bruce releva le nez du microscope pour se trouver lunettes a casque avec un dieu nordique.

"- Loki ! Ne me faites pas peur !"

Un sourire carnassier apparu sur les lèvres du dieu.

Bruce retira ses lunettes pour les nettoyer sur le bas de sa chemise.

Il n'était pas idiot et se doutait bien de pourquoi le jotun était là.

"- Vous feriez mieux de passer au suivant, vous savez."

"- Je fais ce que je veux."

"- Ho ce n'est pas la question, je doute que vous appréciez particulièrement de vous retrouver face à face avec l'autre gars.

Une voile rapide de crainte passa sur le visage de Loki.

"- Allons, je ne vois pas pourquoi il se montrerait. Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal."

"- La question n'est pas là, Loki. La question est ma tension artérielle."

Le dieu resta incertain un instant avant que ses yeux ne s'agrandissent démesurément pendant qu'il comprenait les implications des paroles de Banner.

"- Et depuis combien de temps avez-vous votre colocataire ?"

"- Ca va faire 3 ans."

"- ….. Par Yggdrasil…. Même pas un petit câlin depuis trois ans ?"

"- Qui prendrait le risque de se trouver face à Hulk ?"

Il y avait une honnête résignation dans le sourire de Bruce.

Loki compatissait.

Sérieusement, trois ans de ceinture ? Il serait devenu fou ! Il avait même était picoré chez les chitauris quand il était détenu chez eux sans le moindre complexe après tout. Et franchement les chitauris…. Fallait avoir faim.

Il frissonna.

Mais CA c'était de la torture.

"- Vous comprendrez que je préfère ne pas prendre le risque de voir Hulk faire du dégât pour des bêtises. Je suis certain que Clint appréciera l'attention supplémentaire. Après tout il ne reste que lui puisque Thor est déjà un habitué de la question d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre."

Loki évacua la question de son frère d'un geste négligeant de la main.

"- Thor est à moi, c'est tout."

La possessivité tranquille du dieu des mensonges était remarquable. Aucun doute, aucune question, aucune seconde de réflexion.

La même certitude que pouvait en avoir un enfant lorsqu'on lui demandait si le soleil se lèverait le lendemain.

Juste une évidence tranquille qui fit sourire Banner.

"- Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends ni ce qu'il y a encore Thor et vous, ni ce qui vous sépare, mais vous vous languissez l'un de l'autre."

Loki haussa les épaules.

"- Ce n'est que momentané. Si ça se trouve, nos retrouvailles se solderont par la destruction de ce royaume. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Thor ferait quelque chose d'extrême pour le faire plaisir."

"- Comme vous feriez n'importe quoi pour lui ?"

"- Cette histoire de lune me suivra jusqu'à la tombe."

"- Reconnaissez que c'est romantique."

Le dieu haussa les épaules.

"- Je ne fais pas dans le romantique. Mais dans l'efficace. Et pour l'instant, je vais vous laissez, Docteur Banner. Vous m'avez donné à réfléchir. Je reviendrais. Vous serez à moi, comme les autres. C'est juste une question de temps pour que je trouve comment nous débarrasser momentanément de votre petit… problème."

Cette fois, malgré ses joues roses, Bruce éclata de rire.

"- Si vous y parvenez, je vous promet que je me montrerais très… conciliant."

"- Si en plus vous me prenez par les sentiments." Sourit Loki avec cet effroyable sourire lupin avec bien trop de dents bien trop blanches pour une bouche comme la sienne.

Puis le dieu disparu.

Banner retira ses lunettes pour les nettoyer encore sur sa chemise.

"- Intéressante conversation."

"- Tony ! Tu m'as fait peur. Tu es là depuis quand ?"

"- JARVIS à pour ordre de me prévenir dès que Rodolphe pointe le bout rouge de son museau. Tu vas VRAIMENT le laisser faire ?"

"- Tony, s'il parvient à tempérer quelque peu Hulk et à m'en donner le contrôle, je veux bien à peu près n'importe quoi."

La douleur dans les yeux de son ami attrista réellement l'ingénieur, désolé de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.

###############################

C'est un peu perdu dans ses pensées que Loki passait son permis voiture.

Comme il avait l'habitude de faire plusieurs choses en même temps, sa concentration sur les ordres de l'examinateur ne péchait pas, pas plus que sa conduite.

Pourtant, le dieu réfléchissait.

Banner lui posait problème.

Il prenait pitié de ce mortel.

D'accord, Banner lui fichait la pétoche. Enfin… Son colocataire surtout.

Comment pouvait-on calmer cette grosse brute ?

Hulk prenait son pied à détruire tout ce qui bougeait (ou ne bougeait pas d'ailleurs) et le dieu comptait bien ne plus JAMAIS lui servir de hochet.

Rien qu'à y penser, Loki avait de nouveau mal à la tête et les reins en compote.

Il n'avait aucun problème à avoir mal aux reins, bien au contraire, mais PAS sans une raison un peu plus valable et surtout charnel.

La première chose à faire serait donc de calmer Hulk, voir de la fatiguer suffisamment pour qu'il fasse une sieste à l'intérieur même de son colocataire pour laisser Banner tranquille.

Mais pour ça, il faudrait livrer autant de destruction que possible à Hulk et pourquoi pas un petit camarade de jeu.

Hum…  
Ou trouver un monstre coloré géant et…

…..

Un monstre coloré.

Mais il en avait un sous la main !

Il lui suffisait de se regarder dans la glace.

Quant au géant, un petit sort et le problème serait réglé !

Un ronronnement échappa presque à la gorge du dieu.

Loki ne vit pas le regard un peu inquiet de l'examinateur.

Depuis le début de l'examen, "Lori" ne s'était pas montré du tout attentif à lui mais n'avait pourtant pas fait la moindre erreur.  
Cette femme était perturbante. Et pas que par sa poitrine aguichante.

Histoire de bien la recadrer, l'examinateur lui demanda un créneau impossible.

Il n'y avait que cinq centimètres devant et derrière pour manœuvrer.

"- Mademoiselle, garez-vous ici s'il vous plait ?"

Tout à ses pensées sur où trouver un terrain de jeu pour Hulk, Loki s'arrêta, fit marche arrière, manœuvra d'un doigt le volant, fit une petite manœuvre puis s'arrêta, parfaitement garé.

"- Autre chose ?"

Le ton était ouvertement ailleurs.

L'examinateur soupira.

En grommelant, il signa le petit papier puis le donna à Loki.

Foutue femelle, qu'elle aille au diable !

Loki eut soudain un immense sourire.

Au diable !

Mais oui ! c'était bien ca !

Il empocha son précieux sésame puis quitta le véhicule.

Dès qu'il pu s'engouffrer dans une ruelle, il reprit sa forme naturelle avec casque et armure puis la direction de la tour Stark  
Il fallait qu'il parle à son frère.

C'est avec un amusement relatif qu'il observa du coin de l'œil les humains s'écarter sur son passage.

################################

"- Monsieur Stark ? Monsieur Laufeyson est à l'accueil. Il demande à voir monsieur Odinson."

Tony releva le nez de sa soudure.

Quid ?

Qu'est-ce que ce malade mental à cornes avait encore inventé ? Pourquoi passait-il par l'accueil ? D'habitude il se téléportait sans complexe, il l'avait encore prouvé la veille.

Il se mettait à avoir du savoir vivre ? C'était super pas crédible.

"- Qu'est-ce que ce clown à encore inventé ? Prévient Thor et montre-moi les images de l'accueil."

JARVIS alluma un écran.

Assis dans un fauteuil avec le Times à la main, Loki lisait tranquillement, les jambes croisées, pendant que trois gros bras de la sécurité de gardaient en joue avec leurs armes.

Le dieu ne semblait pas plus concerné que ça, ce qui était de toute façon le cas.

Que pouvait-il avoir à craindre de simples mortels ?

Les balles ne lui faisaient rien de toute façon.

Thor sortit soudain de l'ascenseur privé qui menait au penthouse.

Loki se leva brutalement.

Un des gardes un peu plus nerveux que les deux autres tira sans réfléchir, atteignant Loki en pleine poitrine.

Le Jotun n'y fit même pas attention.  
Entre sa résistance naturelle et son armure, les balles se désintégrèrent avant même d'abimer le cuir de son armure.

"- Loki ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

L'inquiétude manifeste du blond fit sourire son petit frère.

Il suffisait qu'il change quelque chose à ses habitudes pour faire à moitié paniquer Thor. Sans doute pour ça qu'il aimait le faire.

Et ce grand crétin à poils longs s'inquiétait toujours autant à chaque fois.  
C'était mignon.

Loki passa ses bras autours de son cou avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Thor ne réfléchit pas une seconde à l'audience qu'ils avaient avant de refermer ses bras autours de son frère pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Si Thor se contrefichait des photos que les smartphones de toutes les personnes présentes étaient en train de prendre, ce n'était pas le cas de Loki qui ne put retenir un petit sourire en coin.

Les unes des prochains journaux seraient mémorables il en était sûr.

Pour la peine, il se colla un peu plus à son Thor pour lui voler un autre baiser, bien plus profond cette fois. Thor y répondit avec tendresse jusqu'à ce que Loki le repousse gentiment.

"- Allons Thor. Nous nous donnons en spectacle."

Thor renifla mais ne lâcha pas son frère bien que son étreinte soit plus lâche.

"- Ca ne t'as jamais gêné."

Une fois ou deux, Odin était tombé sur eux en train de baptiser le trône avec la dernière énergie. Le roi avait un peu râlé (beaucoup en fait) mais les deux frères étaient trop occupés à finir pour s'occuper du vieux fou. Lorsqu'ils avaient réalisés qu'ils avaient une audience, Loki les avait téléporté dans la chambre de Thor mais le mal était déjà fait. Ils avaient rasés les murs pendant quelques jours juste après.  
Loki eut un sourire tendre.

Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient pu faire de bétises tous les deux.

Le sourire de Thor était aussi tendre que le sien.

"- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi, Loki ?" Finit par demander le blond, un peu désolé de casser l'ambiance mais les humains commencaient à être un poil nerveux.

"- Je vais aller voir Hela. Tu veux que je lui transmette le bonjour ?"

Le sourire de Thor s'élargit encore.

"- Ho oui ! S'il te plait ! Ca fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vu."

"- Dois-je lui apporter quelque chose de ta part ?"

"- Et bien…."

"- Puis-je proposer un paquet de poptart ?" Proposa la voix toujours tranquille de Jarvis. "Et de prévoir quelque chose à l'avance pour la prochaine fois ?"

Thor approuva.

"- Excellente idée, JARVIS !"

Hela adorait le sucre.

Tony se chargea de descendre la boite de gâteau.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur le couple enlacé. Il pouvait être suicidaire mais là, ce serait réellement dangereux.

Loki prit la boite, vola un dernier baiser à son frère, un autre, bien plus rapide à Tony suivit d'une petite claque sur les fesses de propriétaire puis disparu.

Tony donna une claque sur le bras musclé de Thor.

"- Ben ca va de mieux en mieux vous deux !"

"- Il semblerait que père avait raison, Ami Stark. Laisser mon frère tranquille était la meilleure chose à faire cette fois."

"- Tu faisais comment d'habitude quand vous vous disputiez ?"

"- D'habitude, suivant le responsable et le gagnant du combat, l'autre lui fait l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne et se laisse faire.

"- …. Thor… Vous êtes des barbares."

"- Ami Stark, nous avons juste beaucoup vécus et nous nous connaissons. Mon frère vous l'as sans doute expliqué. Nous sommes complètement fous. Simplement nous le sommes de façon assez subtile pour pouvoir fonctionner quand même en société. Mais ne vous y trompez pas. Nous serons toujours dangereux pour quiconque se mettra entre nous."

Tony avala sa salive.

Steve leur avait rapporté la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Loki. S'il ne doutait pas que le dieu des mensonges avait une case en moins, avoir la confirmation de la bouche même de Thor que c'était son cas aussi n'était pas très rassurant.

Qui leur assurait qu'il ne se retournerait pas un jour contre eux juste pour faire plaisir à Loki ?  
Ces deux-là étaient aussi dangereux pour les autres qu'entre eux.

"- … Odin se rends compte à quel point vous êtes dangereux tous les deux ?"

Le blond eut un grand sourire qui n'était pas sans rappeler le sourire prédateur de Loki bien qu'il soit bien plus… naïf presque, enfantin. Et c'était presque plus effrayant.

"- Bien sûr que non !"

Tony frémit.

"- Mouai. Ben que dirais-tu d'aller finir de regarder mon petit poney ?"

Thor approuva.

Il aimait bien cet amusement sans danger.

############################################

Loki avait matérialisé deux clones pour son absence.

Un premier de "Lori" pour gérer le café bien sûr. Mais ce clone le faisait à présent tellement souvent qu'il était entièrement autonome. La seule chose qu'il lui fallait, c'était une ligne d'énergie avec Loki pour pouvoir travailler totalement seul. Pas un grand problème donc pour le jotun, même quand il était sur un autre Royaume.

Le second était un clone masculin qu'il comptait bien envoyer à Banner, en armure, histoire que Hulk s'habitue à sa présence.

Il en aurait sans doute pour quelques jours, voir une bonne semaine ou dix jours.

Une fois ses préparatifs terminés, Loki laissa ses deux clones vaquer puis prit les cadeaux qu'il avait prévu pour sa petite fille adorée.

Il se matérialisa devant la porte du palais d'Helheim.

Il n'eut pas le temps de frapper que la maitresse des lieux se jetait à son cou.

"- MAMAN !"

Loki serra sa petite contre lui.

"- Ma princesse adorée… Comment vas-tu ?"

"- Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais si vite ! Ca ne fait pas six mois mon trésor. Et tu as vu, je t'ai écrit !"

La déesse rit doucement.

Son père avait respecté sa parole. Il lui avait écrit toutes les semaines. Il en avait même profité pour lui envoyer des photos de sa nouvelle installation.

"- Alors barmaid est un métier qui te plait ?"

"- Hé ! Je suis chef d'entreprise maintenant quand même !"

Hela gloussa comme une petite fille.

"- Que puis-je faire pour toi, maman ?"

Loki lui jeta un regard scandalisé.

"- Quoi ? Je ne peux pas venir voir ma princesse sans avoir automatiquement besoin d'elle ?"

"- Pas plus que je ne fais la dépense d'énergie de venir te voir sans raison."

Loki soupira.

Ce n'était pas faux.

C'était tellement difficile de venir ou de quitter Helheim… Et encore la chose lui était-elle facilitée puisqu'il était lié par le sang à la maitresse des lieux.

"- Tu as raison, comme toujours. J'ai besoin de ton expertise sur un sujet et peut-être de ton aide suivant ta réponse. Mais pour l'instant, ton oncle te passe le bonjour et toute son affection." Le jotun donna un paquet à la déesse. "C'est de sa part."

Héla ouvrit la boite.

"- Des gâteaux !"

"- Il faut les faire chauffer pour qu'ils soient meilleurs."

Hela ouvrit immédiatement la boite.

"- Chauffe le ! Teplé !"

Loki éclata de rire.

Sa petite princesse pouvait être si gamine parfois…. Le prince prit la tartelette sucré entre ses doigts. Immédiatement, une flamme contrôlée s'éleva de sa peau pour rôtir parfaitement la sucrerie comme elle devait l'être.

Rétrospectivement, Loki était fasciné que LUI, jotun, seigneur des glaces, soit le dieu du feu.

L'ironie était magnifique…

Hela dévora la sucrerie.

"- Hooo c'est trop bon ! Ce sont les midgariens qui font ça ?"

Loki leva les yeux au ciel

Il poussa gentiment sa fille à l'intérieur du palais.

"- Oui et ton oncle est aussi amoureux de cette horreur sucrée que tu sembles l'être."

La déesse gloussa encore avant de se nicher contre la poitrine de sa mère dès que Loki se fut assis dans un des profonds sofa des appartements de la demi-sang.

Les jambes repliées sur le côté, la joue sur l'épaule de Loki, Hela poussa un profond soupir de contentement.

Il était rare qu'elle ait sa mère pour elle plus de quelques heures une fois par siècle.

Le voir ainsi deux fois à quelques mois d'écart était une rareté à savourer à sa juste valeur

"- Alors, c'est comment Midgar ?"

"- Tu voudras venir visiter un de ces jours ?"

La déesse se redressa d'un coup.

"- Je peux ?"

"- Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si tu dépendais de l'autorisation de qui que ce soit. Après tout, tu es la reine de ton propre royaume."

"- Oui mais…. Mon apparence…"

"- Tu es magnifique comme ça, ma chérie. Et puis, tu ne voudras pas venir voir où je travaille ?"

"- Tu es honteusement fier de cette gargote"

Loki renifla.

"- J'avoue, je plaide coupable. Mais je m'y sens tellement bien… Ca durera le temps que ça durera mais c'est bon, d'être apprécié pour soi et de ne pas avoir à se soucier du regard des autres juste parce que tu es le fils de ton père. Par adoption ou pas."

Héla renifla avec amusement.  
Les fixettes de son père pouvaient durer quelques semaines, quelques mois ou même années, mais à part pour Thor et la magie, il finissait toujours par passer à autre chose.

"- Je viendrai." Promit-elle finalement. "Maintenant, si tu me disais pourquoi tu es venu me voir ?"

Loki l'a repris contre son épaule.

Lui aussi aimait profiter de la présence de sa petite princesse.

On pouvait reprocher beaucoup de choses au dieu du chaos, mais il avait toujours été un parent remarquable.

"- Hormis les prisons où sont les âmes des morts, tout Helheim à une entropie nulle n'est-ce pas ?"

La jeune femme confirma.

"- Oui, bien sûr, le royaume des morts est inchangé et inchangeable."

"- Qu'est ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un venait et cassait tout ?"

"- Tu commences à me faire peur, maman…"

"- Hel…."

"- Et bien… Tout reprendrait sa place en quelques instants."

Pour montrer à Loki, elle attrapa un vase dans lequel tenait des roses puis le jeta au sol.

Il s'y brisa avec bruit mais quelques secondes plus tard, sans aucun mouvement si rien, le vase était à sa place d'origine sans qu'il ne reste un seul débris sur le sol. Pas comme si le geste de destruction avait été effacé, mais comme s'il n'avait jamais eu lieu.

"- Je vois…. Hela… j'aimerais amener ici un de mes jouets."

"- Papa…"

"- Laisse-moi t'expliquer."

Loki prit le temps d'expliquer par le menu la situation de Banner ainsi que celle de Hulk.

"- Je suis sûr qu'une fois Hulk épuisé, il permettrait à Banner d'avoir un meilleur contrôle. Bruce se débat avec lui depuis que cette créature est née de lui. Jamais il n'a pu vraiment la laisser s'exprimer le temps nécessaire. Hulk s'apaise lentement depuis que Banner à rejoint les Avengers parce qu'il est entouré de gens qui n'ont pas peur de lui, voir se jouent de lui comme Stark mais…"

"- Je vois ce que tu veux dire… Je ne t'imaginais pas faire dans le social, maman."

"- Hela…"

"- Mais quand tu penses avec ton entrejambe tu serais capable de tout."

"- Je ne suis pas encore dieu des catins !"

"- Ce titre t'irais très bien et elles auraient bien besoin d'un saint patron un peu à leur écoute."

Loki ne bouda même pas. Ce n'était pas une insulte. A peine une remarque et très juste au demeurant.

Tient, il devrait peut-être demander le poste à Odin au passage pourquoi pas ? Il en parlerait avant avec Thor. La dernière fois qu'il avait reçu un titre, le blond avait boudé pendant presque un an.

"- Je demanderais à Odin la prochaine fois que je le vois… Mais pour Banner…"

"- Si tu peux t'assurer qu'il ne sortira pas de la zone que je t'indiquerais, tu pourras venir le faire jouer ici quand il veut !"

Loki embrassa tendrement sa fille sur la joue.

"- Merci ma princesse."

Puis il lui offrit le paquet qu'il avait préparé pour elle.

La robe qu'il lui avait cousu était magnifique, toute dans les tons de bordeaux.

"- C'est quoi ?"

"- Du velours."

"- Je n'en avait jamais vu !"

"- C'est un tissage de Midgar."

"- C'est magnifique ! Merci maman…"

"- Mais de rien ma chérie. Elle sera superbe sur tes épaules quand tu me présenteras un petit ami.

Héla s'empourpra.

"- Papaaaa !"

"- Quoi, tu ne pensais quand même pas que je n'étais pas au courant entre toi et ce Nicholas quand même."

La déesse lui jeta un regard noir.

"- L'entropie, ma chérie… l'entropie…"

Elle grommela un peu.

Un vivant demandant asile en son palais ne vieillissait plus. Certains humains, elfes et autres créatures avaient fini par envahir le palais et ses alentours pour s'y cacher et fuir les persécutions qu'ils subissaient. Ils étaient prisonniers d'Helheim mais au moins vivaient, éternels et inchangés physiquement, la plus part d'entre eux perdus dans les études qui les avaient si souvent conduit à fuir leur monde de naissance. Dans les couloirs feutrés et le silence des salles d'études d'Helheim se croisaient des artistes de la renaissance, des shamans millénaires, des héros du passé et des pilotes de chasse de la seconde guerre mondiale.

Certains avaient invoqués Hela pour avoir sa protection, d'autres avaient trouvés la voie d'Helheim par accident, d'autres encore avaient été enlevés à leur mort prochaine par Héla elle-même. Ceux-là étaient souvent des artistes.  
La déesse avait un faible pour l'art.

"- Alors, c'est qui déjà ? Nicholas Tesla ?"

"- PAPA !"

Loki éclata de rire.

Il adorait sa petite princesse.

######################################

Clint observait le cube posé sur son lit.

S'il avait été bleu et brillant, l'archer se serait déjà enfuit en hurlant.

Celui-là était à peine plus gros que son poing, était totalement noir et émettait une gentille odeur de foret en hiver.

A quoi servait-il ?

Clint n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Il avait bien demandé à Thor mais le prince n'avait pas pu lui en dire davantage, aussi perplexe que lui.

Alors depuis presque une semaine que Loki ne s'était pas montré, il attendait avec une impatience croissant le retour du dieu.

Il voulait des réponses.

L'archer soupira.

Si on lui avait dit six mois plus tôt qu'il VOUDRAIT que Loki vienne le voir…

Il lâcha un juron sanglant.

Le sale petit….

Loki le manipulait parfaitement pour qu'il ait envie de le voir, de lui parler…

Clint grinça des dents.

La peur disparaissait progressivement. L'angoisse aussi.

Petit à petit, Clint réalisait que s'il y avait encore de la précaution de son côté, la situation se normalisait lentement.

Ils étaient presque civils l'un avec l'autre, Clint n'avait pas menacé le dieu depuis des jours, et petit à petit, il prenait plaisir à leurs discutions.

"- Je suis VRAIMENT taré."

Et puis tous ces cadeaux…

Banner n'avait pas tort quelque part.

Même si passer plus de temps avec Loki lui aurait plu, il n'avait aucune envie que la cour du dieu s'interrompe.

C'était idiot, égoïste, stupide surtout en sachant ce que voulait finalement Loki et qui n'avait rien à voir avec une vraie relation, mais… C'était bon de se sentir désiré, même s'il n'était qu'un parmi les autres.

Petit à petit, il réalisait ce que voulait dire Loki quand il disait qu'ils étaient à lui.

Le dieu était possessif mais également protecteur et attentif à leur bien-être.

Banner lui avait raconté les discutions qu'il avait eu avec le dieu depuis une semaine.

Bien sûr, Clint ne lui avait pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'un clone. Comment l'archer le savait-il ?  
Parce qu'il avait vu plus d'une fois Loki en créer.

Il avait vite remarqué la différence dans la teinte des yeux et la symétrie du visage infime entre clone et original. Mais ce n'était que grâce à sa vue hors norme qu'il pouvait faire la différence. Il doutait même que Thor puisse la faire au coup d'œil.

Loki se comportait en propriétaire.

Et non d'un chien, tous se laissaient faire !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi laissaient-ils tous le dieu qui avait voulu prendre le contrôle de la terre prendre leur contrôle à eux ?  
Parce qu'en lui permettant d'assouvir sa possessivité sur eux, Loki l'assouvissait par ricochet sur la Terre elle-même.

Thor avait raison.

Loki protégeait ses jouets avec la férocité d'une louve.

Clint roula sur le dos, le cube dans les mains.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Ca l'agaçait de plus en plus….

Il finit par se mettre à somnoler, le cube sur la poitrine.

###################################

Banner leva à peine les yeux lorsque Loki se matérialisa près de son poste de travail.

Le dieu avait prit l'habitude de venir tous les jours à 14h.

La seule fois Bruce n'avait pas été disponible à cette heure-là, le dieu avait attendu patiemment qu'il se montre dans le laboratoire, plusieurs heures plus tard.

Cela avait… touché le scientifique.

Qu'un dieu prenne ainsi le temps de l'attendre… Il en avait été flatté.  
Comme il prenait de plus en plus plaisir à leurs discutions.

Loki était d'une intelligence vive, avec un humour tordu mais incisif, ses connaissances étaient énormes et il n'avait pas le moindre problème pour jouer les professeurs.

Tony venait parfois les rejoindre lorsque Loki se lançait dans un petit cours impromptu.

"- Bonjour Loki."

"- Docteur Banner…"

Le dieu avait récupéré la mémoire momentanée de son clone. Même s'il avait passé presque dix jours avec Hela, il savait exactement tout ce qui s'était passé pendant son petit séjour chez les morts.

"- Vous êtes en retard."

Il était en effet 14h07.

"- Disons que j'avais une petite chose à finir de préparer. Vous avez beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui ou accepteriez-vous une petite balade ?"

Cela interpela immédiatement le scientifique.

"- Une balade ? Ou ça?"

"- Sur un autre Royaume… J'ai peut-être une solution à votre petit… problème. Et même s'il ne règle pas celui qui m'intéresse à 100%, ça ne pourra que faire du bien à votre relation avec Hulk."

"- ….Vous êtes sérieux ?"

"- Totalement."

Banner ferma sa session d'ordinateur.

"- JARVIS ? Prévient Tony que je pars en balade."

"- Bien monsieur."

Loki vint passer un bras autour de la taille de Bruce.

"- Détendez-vous, je vais nous téléporter. Gardez surtout les yeux fermés tant que je ne vous aurais pas dit de les ouvrir. Nous allons passer par des endroits qui pourraient faire vaciller votre raison si vous les voyez. Votre esprit n'est pas assez solide pour les analyser et les appréhender."

Bruce hocha la tête.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa Loki faire quand le dieu lui tourna la tête pour lui faire enfouir son visage dans son cou. Ainsi même s'il ouvrait les yeux pendant le transfert, il ne verrait rien

"- Nous y allons."

Bruce se sentit traverser d'une brulure glacée qui ne dura qu'un instant. Puis des bruits étranges que Banner ne pouvait analyser se firent entendre. La main de Loki sur son crâne l'empêcha de bouger puis d'autre bruits, différents.

Malgré ses yeux clos, Bruce finit par comprendre qu'ils devaient apparaître et disparaître de lieux en lieux, très vites.

Finalement, Loki le lâcha.

"- Nous sommes arrivés."

"- Où sommes-nous ?"

"- Maman !"

Une jeune fille se jeta au cou de Loki.

"- Bonjour ma chérie."

Bruce salua la jeune femme.

"- Mademoiselle…"

"- Bruce, voici Hela, Reine de Helheim, Déesse de la mort et surtout ma fille. Hela, voici le docteur Bruce Banner. Je t'ai parlé de lui."

La reine du monde des morts eut un sourire pour le mortel.

"- Docteur…"

"- …. Loki…. Nous sommes OU ?"

"- Helheim bien sûr."

Banner faisait un effort énorme pour rester calme.

Et si c'était ça la solution de Loki pour calmer définitivement Hulk ? Les tuer tous les deux ?

"- Ne craint rien, Bruce. Nous sommes juste ici pour permettre à Hulk de se détendre."

"- Se… Détendre ?"

Loki lui expliqua l'entropie zéro des lieux.

Les yeux de Bruce se mirent à briller.

Il allait pouvoir se lâcher se risque ? Juste se laisser aller ? Abandonner tout ? Enfin ? Au moins pour quelques minutes ?

Il en aurait pleuré.

Loki le conduisit au fin fond du domaine, là où aucune âme ne résidait.

La zone faisait plusieurs kilomètres de diamètre.

Hela la sécurisa par sa magie sur les lieux. A présent, Hulk n'avait aucune chance de sortir.

Loki eut un grand sourire pour le scientifique.

"- Voila ! Hulk peut tout détruire ici, autant de fois qu'il le veut, aussi longtemps qu'il le veut. Rien ne sera abimé, rien ne serait détruit."

Loki recula d'un pas.

"- Laisse toi aller !"

Banner hésita une seconde puis lâcha la bride au monstre.

Hulk apparu dans toute sa gloire, hurlant sa rage perpétuelle à la face du domaine de la mort.

Loki frémit.

La créature était aussi splendide que dangereuse.

"- Piètre dieu !"

Loki leva un doigt.

"- Allons Hulk. Tu ne vas pas me faire du mal, nous sommes amis Bruce et moi à présent. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas plutôt t'amuser ?"

Hulk s'approcha encore, un sourire dangereux aux lèvres.

"- Hulk s'amuser avec piètre dieu !"

"- Je ne dis pas non mais nous n'avons pas les même idées de jeu et je suis trop petit. Même avec du scotch autour."

Hulk pencha la tête sur le côté sans comprendre.

"- Mais nous pouvons y remédier."

Loki abandonna le sort qui cachait son apparence véritable.

Hulk se redressa.

"- Piètre dieu tout bleu !"

"- Et toi, tu es tout vert."

"- Jolie couleur !"

Le monstre semblait abandonner doucement la rage pour la curiosité.

Il tendit un doigt énorme vers la poitrine de Loki qu'il effleura doucement.

"- Froid !"

"- C'est parce que je suis un géant des glaces.

"- Géant bleu tout petit."

"- Ca peut s'arranger aussi."

Loki prononça un sortilège qui le fit lentement grandir.

Lorsque le sortilège se stabilisa, Loki était toujours aussi fin mais approchait à présent les 3 mètres.

Loki et Hulk étaient presque de la même taille.

Hulk gronda de joie.

Il avait un copain pour jouer maintenant !

Il attaqua Loki mais sans la haine rageuse qui était normalement la sienne.

Pour la première fois, ce n'était réellement que du jeu.

Hulk haletait d'épuisement.

Il n'était pas le seul mais Loki puisait allégrement dans sa magie pour rétablir ses niveaux d'énergie physique, ce que ne pouvait pas faire Hulk.

Loki s'assit près de Hulk qui soufflait comme un bœuf.

"- Ça va ?"

"- Hulk fatigué. Mais Hulk content ! Hulk bien amusé !"

Loki renifla.

Il pouvait oui ! Ça faisait près de douze heures qu'ils se couraient derrière. La zone avait intégralement été détruite des dizaines de fois, et peinait même a reprendre sa forme initiale tellement elle avait peu de temps entre deux destructions.

"- Hulk fatigué. Hulk dormir."

La grande bête verte se coucha sur la sol sans le moindre complexe. Loki fit ses yeux se fermer.

"- Copain bleu rester ?"

Loki s'agenouilla près de Hulk puis lui caresser les cheveux.

"- Dors, Hulk. Je reste là.

"- Copain bleu gentil."

Et il s'endormit.

Loki annula son sort sur sa taille puis reprit sa couleur d'Aesir avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Il n'aimait pas sa forme de Jotun et ne l'aimerait sans doute jamais.

Il s'assit près de Hulk qui reprit lentement sa forme humaine.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que Banner, il se téléporta avec lui au palais de sa fille, dans les appartements privés qui étaient les siens.

Bruce ouvrit les yeux avec calme.

Un calme qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis très très longtemps.

Hulk était toujours là et bien là, en lui, mais pour la première fois depuis une éternité, le monstre était apaisé, tranquille et détendu.

Ces heures de destruction aveugle et de jeu avec Loki avait fait un bien fou à la créature aussi bien qu'à sa contrepartie humaine.

Avoir pu se laisser aller à ses instincts dans le moindre contrôle avait été une bénédiction.

Bruce s'étira lentement puis roula sur le dos.

"- Reveillé ?"

Le scientifique se redressa lentement.

"- Loki…. J'ai dormit longtemps?"

"- Un peu plus de dix-huit heures."

"- … Tant que ça !?"

"- Hulk c'est pas mal dépensé. Comment est-il à présent ?"

"- Il ronronne comme un gros chat."

"- Bien ! Très bien. Et vous ?"

"- Presque… moi-même…. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier."

Loki haussa les épaules.

"- Bah, je m'occuper de mes affaires, c'est tout."

Banner passa les jambes sur le côté pour se lever.

Avec résignation, il constata qu'il était nu.

Ben voyons.

"- La salle de bain est derrière la porte bleue."

Avec un soupir, Banner quitta le lit pour l'eau chaude qui attendait dans la grande baignoire en marbre.

Il y marina un moment, goutant ce moment si rare de paix et de contentement.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, une serviette autour des reins, un plateau de nourriture l'y attendait.

Mais pas de vêtements.

Il n'en attendait pas non plus.

"- Suis-je le seul à manger ?"

"- Bien sûr que non."

Loki les servit tous les deux.

"- J'ai discuté un peu avec ma fille… Elle est d'accord pour te laisser l'accès à la zone que nous avons utilisé tout à l'heure autant que tu en auras envie. Ou besoin. Il faudra juste que je te bricole de quoi faire l'aller-retour par toi-même. Enfin… Si tu le souhaite bien sûr."

Bruce en laissa tomber sa fourchette.

Un endroit où il pourrait calmer Hulk autant qu'il en avait besoin sans avoir peur de tuer quoique ce soit ? Sans craindre de détruire quelque chose d'important ?

Il en pleurerait presque.

"- C'est… C'est vrai ?"

Loki hocha la tête, son sourire plein de dents toujours aussi large et un peu impressionnant.

"- Je crois que j'ai honnêtement remplis ma part du marché ?"

Banner finit son assiette puis suivit le prince.

########################################

"- JARVIS, tu dis que Bruce est OU ?"

"- Mais monsieur Loki est passé le cherché hier en début d'après-midi. Ils sont partit ensembles pour un endroit appellé Helheim."

"- Helheim ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce truc ?"

"- Helheim est le monde des morts, Ami Stark." Rassura immédiatement Thor qui dévorait une côte de bœuf à la main.

"- PARDON ?"

"- Du calme ami Rogers. Helheim est un très joli royaume. Surtout depuis que ma nièce en est la reine."

"- Ta…Nièce ?"

"- Héla, sa reine est la fille de Loki. Elle règne sur Helheim depuis près de mille cinq cent ans."

"- Ton frère à des gamins ?" S'étonna Natasha.

"- Bien évidement, mon frère à eut beaucoup d'enfants dans tous les royaumes. Mais il n'y en a vraiment que quatre qui comptent. Ceux qu'il a mis au monde et non ceux qu'il a engendrés. La mère est certaine, le père est incertain. Mon frère a fait de cette loi une de ses règles de vie."

"- Ha oui, j'ai lu ça dans un livre de mythologie. Un loup, un serpent et un cheval je crois.

"- De bien nobles enfants ! Etranges certes mais de nobles enfants."

Thor avait de la tendresse pour ses neveux et nièces.

"- Oui enfin ça n'explique pas ce que Loki a été faire avec Bruce chez les zombies !"

"- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mes amis. Loki ne fera pas de mal à l'ami Banner. Bien au contraire !"

"- Trois contre un que Loki marche en crabe demain et que Hulk aura passé une journée mémorable !" Persifla Clint avec un sourire entendu.

"- Tenu !" Lâchèrent Tony et Natasha en même temps.

#########################################

Bruce avait demandé à Loki de lui laisser voir comment il les marquait les uns après les autres par magie.

Le prince n'avait eu aucun problème à accéder à sa demande.  
Après tout, Banner était un scientifique.

Gentiment, il avait commencé par mordre Bruce sur la hanche jusqu'au sang.

Le scientifique avait grondé sous la douleur, un peu inquiet que Hulk pointe le bout de son nez mais la grande créature n'avait pas bronché, bien trop occupé à dormir au fin fond de lui.

Sans quitter Bruce des yeux, Loki avait longuement léché la blessure en faisait pénétrer dedans aussi bien sa magie que sa salive.

Très vite, il avait fallu toute sa concentration au scientifique pour ne pas se jeter sur le prince pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages ce qui était quand même remarquable puisque Banner n'avait JAMAIS eu le moindre intérêt pour un male.

Certes, il n'avait pas approché quiconque depuis des années mais quand même !

Bruce se pencha sur les cheveux du dieu pour inspirer longuement son odeur.

Une bouffée de désir lui raidit immédiatement les reins.

Le petit rat….

"- Phéromones ? Ca explique pas mal de choses. "

Loki eut un grand sourire plein de dents sans répondre avant de venir prendre les lèvres de l'humain avec gentillesse.

Vraiment, Loki s'attachait à ses jouets.  
Ça avait toujours été un de ses défauts. Surtout quand son frère lui était inaccessible.

Bruce se laissa faire un instant avant de repousser le jotun.

Les joues roses, il semblait aussi mal à l'aise et timide que Steve.

"- Première fois avec un mâle ?"

Le scientifique eut un pauvre sourire.

"- Désolé."

"- Ho non, faut pas. J'adore la fraicheur." Ronronna Loki avant de l'embrasser encore.

Bruce laissa tomber. Loki aurait ce qu'il voulait de toute façon et quoi qu'il fasse.

Il suffisait de voir comment il avait attrapé jusqu'à Steve, Coulson et Natasha.

Tony était à part. Tony aurait couché avec un labrador en plâtre si le plâtre avait été consentant. Et puis…. Il y avait si longtemps….

Les doigts de Loki glissèrent sur son entrejambe, arrachant un petit soupir de plaisir au scientifique. Ca fait si longtemps… Même la moindre satisfaction manuelle lui avait été refusée depuis que Hulk était entré dans sa vie.

La moindre excitation faisait venir la bête.

"- Loki…."

"- Cesse de réfléchir, Bruce. Et profite." Lui conseilla Loki avant de lui mordiller gentiment un mamelon.

Le scientifique finit par obéir.

Comment aurait-il pu faire autrement de toute façon ? Il avait l'impression que Loki avait des mains partout.

Ses caresses enflammaient le moindre centimètre carré de peau. Son torse, ses bras, ses cuisses, son ventre… Comme si des dizaines de mains titillaient ses nerfs pour le rendre fou.

Une seconde, Bruce eut peur.

Il sentait son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine, sa raison basculer lentement dans un désir purement animal qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis son adolescence.

Hulk aurait déjà dû être là, aurait déjà dû prendre le contrôle. Mais si la créature était là, à la frontière de sa conscience, il ne sentait pas sa rage, juste son plaisir et sa fatigue.

Hulk n'avait pas envie de sortir, tout simplement.

Hulk avait eu sa récréation et consentait à laisser Bruce avoir la sienne.

Le scientifique ne put qu'avoir une bouffée d'affection pour cet alter-ego qu'il n'avait jamais essayé de comprendre juste là, mais juste à supprimer.

C'était peut-être ça la clé finalement.

Accepter…

Un long gémissement échappa à la gorge du scientifique lorsque Loki le prit dans sa paume.

"- Loki…"

"- Laisse-toi aller, Bruce… Ne cherche pas à te retenir. Nous ne sommes pas là pour une histoire de performance. J'aurais mon plaisir de toi de toute façon et ce n'est pas comme si tu avais quelque chose à me prouver."

Bruce ne put que gémir à nouveau. Il cessa définitivement de lutter.

Ses reins se soulevèrent sans qu'il ne cherche à résister au plaisir qui lui déferla dans les membres.

Loki nettoya le ventre du scientifique à petits coups de langues puis le retourna sur l'immense lit de ses quartiers personnels.

Encore haletant de ce premier orgasme depuis plus de trois ans, Bruce ne laissa faire.

Une bienheureuse langueur s'était emparée de lui et il ne comptait pas la secouer pour rien au monde.

Les mains de Loki sur son dos, ses reins et ses cuisses rallumaient lentement la flamme de son bas-ventre mais si doucement qu'elle était juste plaisante et non plus dévorante comme la précédente.

Les mains sur Bruce oscillaient entre massage et caresses, transformant lentement le scientifique en masse informe d'abandon le plus total.

Loki pouvait lui faire ce qu'il voulait du moment qu'il ne cessait pas de le toucher.

Bruce n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il manquait de contact physique.

C'était un besoin presque vital dont il avait été privé si longtemps… Et il ne parlait pas que du sexe.

Le sexe était agréable bien sur… Mais les contacts humains….

Un lourd soupir passa ses lèvres lorsque les mains de Loki glissèrent à plat sur son dos de ses épaules jusqu'à ses reins puis furent suivit par ses lèvres.

Loki savait ce qu'il faisait et il le faisait très bien.

Bruce était sûr qu'il aurait pu faire baisser pavillon à n'importe qui. Il comprenait mieux le pragmatisme dont avait fait preuve Phil.

Pourquoi lutter quand on se savait perdant d'avance ? Autant en profiter et prendre le plus de plaisir possible.

Coulson était un homme plus que sensé.

Loki s'installa finalement sur les jambes de Bruce. Ses mains se posèrent à plat sur les fesses pour les écarter gentiment puis le jotun se pencha pour laper entre elles.

Bruce lâcha un petit cri de surprise qui se mua lentement en geignement de plaisir.

Dieu, il n'avait jamais été intéressé par les hommes et ne s'y intéresserait jamais mais là ! Ce n'était pas une question d'orientation sexuelle que de s'abandonner à Loki. C'était juste une question de plaisir.

Bruce arqua les reins lorsque Loki glissa un doigt couvert d'une substance fluide en lui.  
Décidément la magie servait à tout. A moins que Loki ai tout prévu avant ce qui était sans doute le cas.

Détendu comme il l'était, Bruce ne ressentit aucune douleur lorsqu'un second doigt rejoint le premier. Loki prenait son temps. Ils n'étaient pas pressés du tout.

Bruce se concentrait petit à petit sur les sensations étrangères que lui faisaient découvrir Loki.  
C'était comme redécouvrir une partie de son anatomie qu'il n'avait jamais exploré jusque-là.

Loki appuya gentiment sur sa prostate, le faisant gémir lourdement.

Une fois satisfait de l'avoir trouvé, Loki continua à la masser lentement jusqu'à ce que Bruce jouisse encore.

Le scientifique en tremblait presque. C'était un orgasme totalement différent du précédent, aussi bien dans son origine que dans le plaisir qui alourdissait ses muscles.

Loki retira ses quatre doigts.

Quand avait-il rajouté les autres ?

Il avait été si doux et patient que Bruce ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Le poids de Loki pesa plus lourdement sur les reins du scientifique.

Concilient autant que pressé à présent d'avoir davantage, Banner releva légèrement les reins.

Le jotun n'attendit pas plus.

Il entra lentement en lui, sans prendre le temps de le laisser s'habituer à sa présence.

Ce n'était pas la peine.

Bruce geignit doucement.

La sensation d'être remplit à l'extrême était étrange mais ni douloureuse, ni désagréable.

Loki prenait son temps mais ne s'arrêta pas avant d'être enfoncé au plus loin possible.

Il resta enfin immobile un instant, autant pour reprendre son calme que pour s'assurer que Bruce ne souffrait pas.

Il se pencha sur le scientifique pour lui mordiller doucement la nuque puis déposer de petits baisers sur ses épaules.

"- Bouge…" Finit par supplier Banner qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

La sensation de possession était déjà plus qu'agréable mais il savait qu'il pouvait avoir encore plus.

Loki ne fut que trop heureux d'obéir.

Lentement, il se mit en mouvement.

Prudent d'abord, pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui faisait par mal puis petit à petit de plus en plus fort à mesure que le désir prenait enfin les rênes de leur étreinte.

Le visage enfoncé dans la literie, les mains de Loki sur ses épaules, son bas ventre qui tapait contre ses cuisses, Bruce n'est pouvait plus de gémir.

Il ne cherchait pas à retenir sa voix.

Il jouissait aussi bien du plaisir physique du contact que du plaisir purement sexuel que lui donnait Loki.  
C'était différent mais aussi indispensable l'un que l'autre.

Bruce se rendait compte qu'il aurait pu rester des heures ainsi à subit les assauts de Loki sans demander autre chose.  
C'était trop bon. Cela apaisait trop de choses pour qu'il supplie le dieu de le laisser s'assouvir.

Lorsque la main de Loki trouva le chemin de son entre-jambe, Bruce le repoussa maladroitement.

Surprit, Loki se retira de lui un instant, juste le temps nécessaire pour le faire rouler sur le dos puis le de posséder à nouveau.

Bruce avait lâché un petit geignement à la perte de Loki entre ses jambes qui se mua en feulement de plaisir lorsqu'il reprit possession de lui.

Oui, voilà, ça c'était encore meilleur.

Il pouvait prendre Loki dans ses bras comme ça, il pouvait le serrer contre lui…

Loki releva les jambes du scientifique pour les nouer autours de ses hanches.

Le prince finit par garder un rythme violent mais coulé qui arrachait un petit souffle heurté à Bruce à chaque mouvement mais qui ne faisait pas disparaître son sourire, bien au contraire.

Loki pouvait presque sentir la tension quitter les muscles du scientifique de seconde en seconde pour n'être remplacée que par l'abandon le plus total.

Petit à petit, pourtant, les jambes de Bruce se serrèrent plus étroitement autour des hanches de Loki à mesure que montait le plaisir.

Le jotun ralentit un peu son rythme, trop focalisé sur le plaisir de Bruce pour faire autre chose que nier le sien tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vu jouir une fois encore.

Bruce en était presque à supplier à présent.

Son bas ventre lui faisait mal, trop tendu pour pouvoir accepter la moindre caresse mais désespéré dans l'attente de la délivrance.

"- Loki ! S'il te plait !" Finit-il par trouver la force de supplier.

Loki reprit ses lèvres dans un baiser gourmand. Ses lèvres étouffèrent les cris qu'il arracha à la gorge du scientifique lorsque ses mouvements se firent brutalement plus rapides au point de pilonner l'humain sur le lit.

Bruce resta à geindre quelques secondes puis un long cri de surprise autant que de plaisir lui échappa, le faisant soulever Loki du lit avec lui en même temps qu'il arquait les reins tellement la plaisir était fort.

Loki lâcha enfin la bride à son propre désir une fois satisfait des rubans de fluide blanchâtre qui ornaient le torse du scientifique.

Il le posséda encore quelque secondes puis s'assouvit à son tour, profondément enfoncé en lui.

Les deux hommes restèrent immobiles quelques instants puis Loki se retira prudemment.

D'une main tremblante, Loki eut besoin de deux ou trois essais avaient de claquer des doigts pour les nettoyer tous les deux.

Le prince s'abattit alors sur le lit près du scientifique qui chercha immédiatement son épaule.

Loki lui embrassa gentiment le front avant de lui chatouiller la joue.

Lorsque Bruce eut rouvert un œil épuisé, Loki lui effleura le ventre d'un doigt entouré d'une fine fumée verte. Lorsqu'il eut finit, un petit serpent vert reposait, immobile, juste à côté du nombril de Banner.

"- Tu crois que Hulk l'aura aussi ?"

"- C'est à voir." S'amusa le prince avant de bailler. "Sieste ?"

"- Sieste." Murmura à peine Bruce avant de s'endormir, vite suivit par Loki.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, Hela se faufila dans la chambre.

Amusée, elle tira la couverture sur les deux dormeurs puis ordonna à une ses âmes qui la servait de rester dans un coin de la pièce puis de venir la prévenir dès que l'un des deux serait réveillé.

Elle leur préparerait un petit en-cas avant qu'ils ne repartent.


	8. Clint Barton / Odin

Loki prit la lettre du bec de Munin.

Machinalement, il caressa la tête de l'oiseau qui se frotta contre lui.

"- Tu es en bonne santé." Croassa Hugin, perché sur le frigo de l'appartement.

"- En bonne santé et affamé." Croassa à son tour Munin.

Loki donna une petite tape sur le bec de l'animal.

"- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, merci. Vous attendez la réponse ou pas ?"

Les deux corbeaux sautèrent de perchoirs en perchoirs jusqu'à s'installer sur les épaules du prince.

"- Tu manques à Odin."

"- Tu manques à Frigga."

"- Tu manques à Asgard."

Loki grimaça.

Il voulait bien croire qu'il manquait à sa mère, il doutait pour les deux autres.

"- Je doute qu'Asgard se languisse d'un assassin, d'un parricide, d'un menteur et d'un monstre en général."

Hugin lui picora doucement la joue du bout du bec.

"- Idiot. Idiot. Idiot."

"- Asgard n'est pas Asgard sans Loki."

"- Mais Loki n'est pas Loki sans Thor." Rappela le jeune dieu.

On toqua à la porte.

Les deux corbeaux ne quittèrent pas leur place pendant que Loki reprenait l'apparence de Lori.

Il ouvrit la porte pour tomber sans surprise sur Natasha.

"- Bonjour Loki."

"- Belle oiselle ! Belle oiselle !" S'égaya Hugin en battant des ailes."

"- HUGIN ! Un peu de tenue !" Le gronda Loki en reprenant sa forme masculine.

Il était quand même bien plus confort dedans.

L'assassin entra dans l'appartement sans quitter les deux énormes corbeaux des yeux.  
Les deux volatiles devaient approcher les deux mètres d'envergure.

"- C'est quoi ?"

"- Hugin et Munin. Les Corbeaux d'Odin. Ils viennent de m'apporter du courrier d'Asgard;"

"- Ho ?"

Loki détourna les yeux.

"- j'essaye de… discuter un peu avec Odin. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire." La jeune femme hocha la tête. "Que veux-tu Natasha ?"

"- Te parler de Clint."

Loki chassa les corbeaux de ses épaules.

"- Rentrez-vous deux. J'enverrais ma réponse à Odin directement."

Les deux corvidés s'envolèrent par la fenêtre en croassant un rire.

"- Avec Heimdall, ces deux bestioles ont été mes cauchemars d'enfance." Soupira Loki." Un thé ?"

Natasha accepta avec plaisir.

"- Merci."

Loki fit montre de ses qualités d'hôte pour servir la jeune femme puis s'assit sur le canapé.

Natasha l'y rejoint.

"- Alors, quel est le problème avec Clint ?"

"- Je crois que tu en as trop fait."

"- Trop fait ?"

Lui voulait sa confiance, à la limite son affection, comme il avait réussit à la gagner chez les autres. Non qu'il veuille être leur ami ! Ha ! On était pas amis avec ses animaux domestiques. Mais leur affection par contre…

"- Je crois qu'il est en train de tomber amoureux de toi"

Loki manqua en lâcher sa tasse.

"- Ha… Saperlope. Voila qui serait fâcheux."

"- Je crois aussi. Je serais désolée de le voir le cœur brisé."

Loki se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Les sentiments….

"- Je comptais passer le voir ce soir de toute façon."

Natasha hocha la tête

"- Je voulais juste te prévenir."

Il l'attrapa par la taille pendant qu'elle se levait.

L'agente se trouva assise sur les genoux du dieu.

"- Tu ne veux pas rester un peu ? Je suis sur que je peux te faire découvrir plein de nouvelles choses encore ?"

Natasha lui donna une tape sur le nez.

"- Non Loki. J'ai assouvit toute ma curiosité vis-à-vis de ta personne."

Il n'insista pas.

"- Dommage."

"- Par contre, merci pour Bruce. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Hulk, mais l'un comme l'autre non jamais été aussi en contrôle."

Loki haussa les épaules.

"- Je n'aime pas que mes animaux domestiques salopent les tapis. J'ai juste sortit le chien."

"- Tu sais être odieux à merveille."

Il eut un immense sourire plein de dents.

"- J'ai beaucoup d'entrainement"

###########################################

Odin s'observait dans la glace.

Il se sentait plus que mal à l'aise dans ces habits étranges.

"- Tu es sur que ca me va, Frigga ?"

Assise sur le lit, la reine observait son époux se tourner et se retourner devant le miroir avec amusement.

"- Tu es tout beau comme une épée neuve, je t'assure."

Bon, le costume trois pièce midgarien était un peu bizarre mais il allait de faire très bien à Odin.

Le roi était très digne là dedans.

"- par contre, je crois qu'il va falloir laisser Gungir à la maison."

Odin jeta un regard de petit garçon à qui on à piqué les bonbons à son épouse.

"- c'est obligé ?"

"- Odin…."

Le roi soupira mais lâcha la lance.

"- Bon, bon…."

"- il manque quelque chose…."

Frigga fit le tour de la chambre des yeux.

"- HA ! Ca…"

Elle prit la cravate qu'elle attacha autours du cou de son mari.

"- je ne crois pas que ce soit comme ca…" Elle changea de nœud. "Non plus…." Encore un autre. "Non plus…"

"- Si vous permettez ma reine ?"

Elle laissa la place à Heimdall qui passa derrière Odin pour lui faire un nœud Windsor.

"- Voila."

"- Où as-tu apprit à faire ca, Heimdall ?"

"- Je passe 24h par jour sans bouger à regarder les royaumes, ma reine. Il m'arrive de m'ennuyer comme un rat mort." Avoua le Gardien. "Il faut bien que je m'occupe. Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre au cours des millénaires… Je crois que je saurais même épépiner des groseilles à la plume d'oie."

"-…. Parce que ca existe ?"

"- Ho oui ! Ca permet de faire une gelée absolument délicieuse et très lisse qui…. Désolé."

Frigga pouffa doucement.

"- Je crois que tu as surtout besoin de longue vacances mon vieil ami." S'amusa Odin.

"- Réconciliez vous avec Loki mon roi, et je serais heureux de partir un moi bronzer au bord du pacifique."

Et s'il demandait à Thor de demander à son ami Stark, peut-être même qu'il le laisserait profiter de sa maison à Malibu ? Et pourquoi pas après tout ? En cinquante mille ans, il n'avait pas prit une seule journée de vacances ! Il ferait ça tient.

Odin s'observa encore un instant dans la glace.

"- Et bien il est l'heure de partir je crois."

Frigga embrassa son royal époux sur la joue.

"- Je te fais confiance. Tout va bien se passer. Vous devez juste discuter tous les deux. Écoute-le pour une fois. Laisse le parler, crier même, laisse le vider tout ce qu'il à sur le cœur avant de répondre. Et surtout, surtout, reste calme. Plus tu t'énerveras et moins ca se passera bien. Tu connais Loki. Il essaie de faire croire à tout le monde qu'il n'a aucun sentiment alors que c'est exactement l'inverse."

Odin déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa femme.

"- Je ferais au mieux ma chérie. Promis."

Frigga le laissa partir avec Heimdall vers le Bifrost.

Elle espérait vraiment que tout irait bien.

Elle voulait que son bébé revienne à la maison.  
SES bébés.

Cela faisait trop longtemps que personne n'était venu la voir en couinant parce que les deux frères avaient été surprit en train de faire des cochonneries sur toutes les surfaces planes du royaume.

########################################

Tony releva le nez de la nouvelle version de son armure lorsqu'il sentit des mains se glisser sous sa chemise et une bouche affamée se coller à sa nuque.

"- Loki…. Je suis occupé."

"- Silence, Stark. J'ai besoin de me détendre avant de traiter avec Clint. J'ai fait une erreur avec lui et je ne dois pas me laisser distraire quand je serais avec lui."

Tony soupira.

"- Je suis pas ta pute hein."

"- Non, mon jouet." Concéda Loki.

"- La différence semble subtile." Railla l'ingénieur qui ne protesta pourtant pas lorsque le dieu lui retira son t-shirt.

Il adorait la façon qu'avait le dieu de se foutre éperdument de la présence de son ark.

"- Une pute on la paye et on l'oublie. Un jouet on le cajole, on en prends soin et on l'apprécie à sa juste valeur." Expliqua le dieu.

Tony sembla y réfléchir une minute avant d'accepter la définition.

"- On serait pas mieux dans la chambre ?"

Un très léger vertige fit vaciller Stark une seconde puis Loki le poussa sur son lit avant de s'asseoir sur ses hanches.

"- Et tu es passé voir qui avant moi ?"

"- J'ai besoin de me détendre, Anthony. Pas de négocier pour avoir ce que je veux."

"- Je ne sais pas si c'est très flatteur."

"- Tu coucherais avec un pingouin s'il était disponible, juste pour avoir le plaisir de dire "prem's".

"- Tu me ferais passer pour un troll internet."

"- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais si ca veut dire que tu peux commencer à me déshabiller, je suis d'accord." Ronronna le dieu avant de lécher gentiment le torse du milliardaire.

Tony laissa tomber toute protestation;

Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à refuser un peu de plaisir de toute façon.

Pepper en avait toujours prit son parti.

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il la trompait avec une fille. C'était Loki quoi….

######################################

Loki sortit de sous la douche.

Tony dormait d'un sommeil de plomb qui fit sourire le dieu.

Il devait reconnaitre qu'il l'avait épuisé mais entre Clint et son père le soir même, le jotun avait vraiment eut besoin de se détendre un minimum.

Il était toujours plus calme quand ses besoins physiques étaient assouvis.

De là à dire qu'il avait attaqué la terre en partie parce qu'il était frustré, il n'y avait qu'un pas que Thor franchirait probablement aisément. Et sans trop de risque de se tromper.  
Bon, ce n'était pas la cause première bien sûr fallait pas rire non plus, il n'était pas à ce point esclave de ses plaisirs, mais ça avait participé.

Sa colère était toujours plus prompte et moins mesurée lorsqu'il était frustré.

"- JARVIS ? Où est l'agent Barton s'il te plait ?"

"- Monsieur Barton est dans la salle de gym monsieur. Voulez vous que je lui demande de vous rejoindre ?"

"- Il est seul ?"

"- Oui monsieur."

"- Alors pas la peine de le prévenir."

"- Bien monsieur."

Loki quitta la chambre de Stark, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il salua au passage Steve qui rougit affreusement lorsqu'il lui vola un rapide baiser au nez et à la barbe de Coulson puis Natasha d'un petit signe de la main.

Ils s'étaient déjà vus le matin même.

Loki se figea une seconde lorsque son clone l'avertit avoir vu passer Odin devant la vitrine du magasin.

Il n'était pas encore l'heure pourtant….

"Lori" l'avertit que le dieu de la guerre semblait particulièrement nerveux.

Et dire qu'ils avaient rendez vous à 23h….

Loki aurait-il pitié ?

Il n'était que 17h après tout….

Mais non.  
Il lui fallait s'occuper de Clint.

Le petit moineau était aussi fragile que loyal, ce qui voulait beaucoup dire.

Odin pouvait patienter un peu.  
S'il entrait dans le café ce serait différent. Mais tant qu'il restait à l'extérieur, "Lori" pouvait faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu.

"- Clint ?"

L'archer reposa son arme sur son support après avoir retiré la corde.

Loki retint un petit sourire.

Barton était un mélange touchant d'anticipation, de peur et d'excitation plus ou moins rentrée.

Natasha avait raison.

Il ne manquait pas grand-chose pour que Clint lui soit sentimentalement attaché. Ce serait mauvais pour eux deux s'il l'était par de l'amour. Autre chose, pas de soucis. Mais surtout pas d'amour.

"- Loki…."

Le dieu s'approcha nonchalamment jusqu'à venir lui caresser la joue.

L'Avengers eut un mouvement de recul qu'il censura difficilement.

"- Tu as peur de moi. Pourtant, tu me désires. Je t'attire, je te fais peur, et je fais battre ton cœur de sentiments qui t'effraient."

Des fois, la vérité brute était la meilleure façon de désamorcer certains soucis en devenir.

Clint rosit, pâlit, rougit complètement puis détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise.

"- Je ne dis pas ca pour te gêner, Clint. Bien au contraire. Ne tombe pas amoureux de moi, Hawkeye. Tu peux me désirer autant que tu veux. Tu peux m'avoir autant que tu veux. Mais n'y mêle pas ce genre de sentiments. Tu en souffrirais et je serais incapable de t'en protéger. Hors tu m'appartiens. Et c'est mon travail de te protéger. Comment veux-tu que je te protège de moi même ?"

L'archer faisait presque peine ainsi.

Il avait toujours été à fleur de peau. C'était pour ca que Loki avait pu prendre son contrôle aussi facilement.

Clint mourrait du besoin d'être accepté et de faire partie de quelque chose depuis qu'il avait été chassé du cirque où il avait grandit et depuis que son frère Barney l'avait abandonné après avoir tenté de le tuer.

Loki avait un frère qui ne le lâcherait quoi qu'il fasse, Clint avait un frère qui s'était débarrassé de lui dès qu'il l'avait pu.

Le fond d'incertitude et de solitude de l'archer avait donné un terrain fertile à l'artefact Chitauri pour faire son trou.  
Même s'il avait détesté le temps passé sous le contrôle de Loki, Clint ne rêvait que d'y retourner même s'il s'en défendrait.

Il avait besoin d'appartenir à quelque chose, voir à quelqu'un.

Si Clint arrivait à ne pas tomber dans le sentimental, Loki se ferait un plaisir de lui donner ce dont il avait besoin.

L'archer lui appartenait, comme les autres. Et Loki s'occupait toujours bien de ses animaux domestiques.

Toujours….

Gentiment, lentement, Loki attrapa l'humain par la nuque pour le serrer contre lui.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait.

Clint s'accrocha à lui comme un koala à sa mère, le faisant grimacer.

Loki soupira.

Il avait bien fait de passer s'amuser avec Tony avant de venir voir Clint.

Les yeux clos, il concentra sa magie sur Natasha pour matérialiser entre ses mains un bouquet de 31 roses vertes pour la remercier d'avoir prit le temps de le prévenir.

Il ne pouvait pas toucher Clint.

Pas avant très très longtemps en tout cas si même il y touchait un jour

Loki avait promis qu'il ne ferait plus de mal aux mortels et encore moins aux siens.  
S'il couchait avec Clint, il le détruirait à moyen ou long terme, c'était une évidence.

Il sentait presque le besoin de l'archer de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Malheureusement, pour l'instant, c'était lui qui était en tête de pont.

"- …. Avec Natasha…."

"- Il n'y aura jamais d'avec Natasha." Soupira doucement l'archer.

Ha… oui… il se rappelait. L'amour c'était pour les enfants.

Pauvre Clint.

Loki caressa doucement les épaules de l'Avengers.  
Son esprit rapide modifiait déjà ses plans pour Barton.

Clint portait déjà sa marque et lui appartenait déjà quoi qu'il se passe. Même si l'archer ne s'en rendait pas compte, la magie les liait comme elle liait le dieu des mensonges à tous les autres.

Quand il disait qu'ils lui appartenaient, il ne s'agissait pas juste de sexe, d'un petit tatoo très fashion et d'une morsure.

Il s'agissait de magie.

Une magie ancienne et sauvage qu'il avait découverte pour la première fois avec Thor et qui l'aidait à conserver son équilibre aussi bien qu'à augmenter ses pouvoirs.

Quand Thor avait été bannit, une partie de cette connexion entre eux avait été brisée net et n'avait toujours pas été reconstruite. En la brisant, Odin avait nettement affaiblit la stabilité mentale de son cadet sans même s'en rendre compte.

Loki se nourrissait de ses animaux à de nombreux niveaux.

En échange, il leur donnait protection, soutient et plaisir.

C'était un échange honnête quand même !

Avec tristesse, Loki réalisait à quel point la possession par le sceptre avait blessé la psyché de l'humain, presque autant que la sienne avait été fragilisée par la perte de Thor.  
Les Avengers étaient un pansement sur une blessure ouverte qu'il ne savait pas trop comment soigner ou même simplement refermer.  
Peut-être trouverait-il quelques clés en discutant avec Odin….

Il faudrait longtemps avant qu'ils redeviennent eux-mêmes.

Loki se téléporta avec Clint dans la chambre de l'agent.

Immédiatement, l'humain se raidit.

Il tenta de se sortir des bras de Loki mais le dieu le tint contre lui.

"- Je ne vais pas te faire du mal ni abuser de toi, Clint."

L'archer se mit à trembler si fort que Loki commençait à se demander si l'archer n'avait pas subit plus qu'il n'avait imaginé quand il était encore au cirque. Le dieu avait fait parler Clint lorsqu'il était sous son contrôle mais pas à lui raconter tout en détail et certainement pas sa vie à lui.  
Il commençait à le regretter.

Il entraina le jeune humain pour le faire asseoir sur le lit.

"- Tu as promis…"

"- Je n'ai pas abusé du Capitaine, je ne vais pas abuser de toi, Clint." Répéta Loki. "Et tu m'es bien plus cher que lui."

Il n'était de toute façon pas un violeur. Enfin…. C'était compliqué. Il avait plus d'une fois abusé de son frère mais leur relation était de toute façon tellement tordue… Pouvait-on vraiment dire qu'il s'agissait d'abus lorsque son frère en avait eu autant à son service si ce n'était davantage ? Ils étaient vraiment complètement malades. Mais comme c'était leur état normal dans les CNTP, ce n'était finalement pas si grave.  
Des fois, Loki se demandait ce qui se passerait s'il avait la même santé mentale qu'un humain moyen. Quelque chose lui disait que ce ne serait pas bon.  
Du tout.

Pour personne.

Loki caressa doucement la joue de l'archer, toujours accroché aussi fermement à lui.

"- Si avide de plaire… Si avide de se trouver une place…" Murmura doucement le dieu. "On dirait moi…" Et l'ironie était aussi palpable que la vérité dans ses paroles. "Pourtant tu as les Avengers et tu avais le SHIELD… Mais ce n'est pas ce genre de place dont tu as besoin n'est-ce pas ? "

Il glissa une main sous la chemise de l'archer pour venir caresser le petit serpent tatoué que Clint avait depuis qu'il avait prit son contrôle pendant la guerre contre les chitauris.  
Gentiment, il envoya un peu de sa magie dans le petit symbole qui s'ancra un peu plus dans la chair de l'humain, légèrement plus foncé qu'avant.

Avec le temps, si Loki recommençait assez souvent, il finirait par être aussi noir que celui que Thor avait sur l'intérieur de la cuisse.

"- Contente-toi de cela, petit oiseau. C'est tout ce que je t'offre mais je te l'offre en totalité. Tu m'appartiens. Tu as une partie de moi maintenant. Où que je sois dans les royaumes, je saurais toujours ce que tu fais et ce dont tu as besoin. Appelle-moi et je serais là. Prie moi et je serais ton dieu." Loki roucoulait presque à présent. "Accueille moi et je serais tout ce dont tu as besoin. Je serais ton père, ton frère, ton fils, ton compagnon…. " Loki continuait à lui caresser la joue, se délectant de l'abandon total sur le visage de l'humain, tissant la magie en lui, autour de lui en un filet étroit et chaleureux comme jamais Clint n'en avait ressentit depuis que son frère avait tenté de le tuer. "Laisse moi prendre soin de toi et je serais ce dont tu as toujours eut besoin. Abandonne-toi à moi, Clint…."

L'humain cessa toute résistance, s'enchainant de son plein gré à un maitre qui prendrait soin de lui mais l'enchainant à lui de la même manière.

#######################################

Odin n'était pas à l'aise.

Midgar avait bien changé depuis sa dernière visite.

Disparue les huttes, les maisons en bois et les fosses à feu.  
A présent, les bâtiments étaient hauts, des chars sans chevaux se déplaçaient en tout sens, les gens marchaient vite sans se soucier des autres des petites boites en métal collées à la main et à l'oreille, des peintures mouvantes et lumineuses recouvraient les murs et cette odeur !

Une odeur de crasse, de nourriture, de milliers de gens serrés les uns contre les autres. Une odeur de brulé, de métal, et d'huile.

Le tout marinant dans un air piquant et désagréable, un air pollué et presque douloureux pour les poumons de quelqu'un venant d'Asgard.

Pourquoi diable Thor voulait-il protéger ce monde qui s'asphyxiait lui-même ?

Odin se colla contre un mur lorsqu'un type avec un morceau de métal à la main passa devant lui en courant, deux mortels habillés en bleu le poursuivant.  
Le morceau de métal cracha du feu et un des deux mortels tomba, du sang sur la poitrine.

L'humain qui venait de tuer l'autre tomba presque dans les bras de deux autres mâle en uniforme qui le passèrent à tabac pendant que le collègue du mort vérifiait l'état de son ami.

Il parla dans une boite carré sur sa poitrine puis des chars colorés avec des lampes bleues et rouge sur le dessus arrivèrent à toute vitesse en hurlant.

Odin frémit.

Il avait beau être le Roi des Dieux, il ne se sentait pas en sécurité dans les rues de New York.

Après deux bonnes heures de marche à demander son chemin à qui il pouvait, Odin finit par tomber sur le café qu'il cherchait.

C'était petit, ca avait l'air accueillant… mais il était tellement en avance !

Il resta à faire le pied de grue une bonne heure devant la porte puis se décida à entrer.

Une serveuse souriante s'approcha immédiatement.

"- Bonjour ! Pour une personne ?"

Odin hocha la tête.  
Vraiment, il ne connaissait plus ce monde.

Depuis quand vous plaçait-on dans les tavernes ?

"- Dans un coin tranquille s'il vous plait. J'attends quelqu'un."

La jeune femme l'installa dans un petit box confortable.

"- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?"

"- Que pouvez vous me proposer ?"

"- Et bien… cette semaine on fait une promo latte macchiatto au caramel et cheese-cake a la framboise. La patronne adore le caramel et le cheese-cake."

Odin commanda ce que proposait la jeune femme, un sourire un peu triste aux lèvres.

Loki adorait le caramel et la framboise. C'était peut-être pour ca qu'il avait proposé de se retrouver ici.

Avec un soupir, le dieu coupa un petit bout du gâteau pour le gouter.

Il était vraiment remarquable !

Il n'avait jamais gouté quelque chose d'à la fois aussi moelleux, doux, sucré et crémeux.

Il comprenait pourquoi Loki venait ici.

"- Ca vous plait ?" S'enquit la serveuse.

"- C'est remarquable !"

"- C'est la patronne qui le fait elle-même…"

"- Et bien mes félicitations."

"- Je lui transmettrai quand elle sera revenue, elle vient de partir."

Odin gouta le café.  
C'était à la fois amer et sucré, vraiment bizarre. Mais agréable !

Ca changeait de l'hydromel, du thé ou du lait chaud.

Il finit rapidement sa commande puis la renouvela.

La même serveuse lui apporta sa seconde commande.

"- Vous attendez quelqu'un ?"

Odin hésita.

Il était le seul client pour l'instant.

"- Oui, j'ai rendez vous avec mon fils."

"- Ho ? Vous ne l'avez pas vu depuis longtemps ?"

"- Nous nous sommes… Perdu de vue après… avoir eut des mots."

La jeune femme soupira.

"- Ha je comprends. J'ai eut les même problèmes avec mes parents."

"- Et vous avez finit par régler votre désaccord ?"

La serveuse eut un triste soupir.

"- Non. Mon père est mort d'un cancer avant et ma mère… je ne sais même pas où elle est actuellement."

"- Janie ! Arrête d'embêter les clients !" Appela le barman.

La serveuse eut un sourire d'excuse.

"- Désolée, faut que j'y aille. Vous avez rendez vous quand ?"

"- A 23h."

"- Ho et ben vous avez du temps à perdre ! On ferme pas avant 1h du matin de toute façon. Profitez bien de nos gâteaux ! Vous avez le temps de tout gouter." Sourit la jeune femme en retourna au comptoir.

Odin regarda la serveuse passer derrière le meuble pour s'occuper d'un nouveau client avant de s'intéresser au café lui même

La salle était petite, à peine une huitaine de tables. L'ambiance était cosy, chaleureuse mais intimiste.

Oui, vraiment, il comprenait pourquoi Loki pouvait apprécier les lieux.  
Ha ! Et la petite bibliothèque sur le mur !

Odin se leva pour aller prendre un livre ou deux.

#####################################

Clint avait finit par s'endormir contre Loki.

La magie qu'avait utilisée le dieu n'était familière à aucun des deux.  
Comme souvent, il l'avait utilisée sur un coup de tête, la tissant à sa convenance sans même y réfléchir.

Il avait tissé un cocon de calme, d'assurance et de soutient autour de l'archer, assez proche du lien qu'il avait avec Thor. Sans vraiment réaliser, il avait pris ce lien qui existait déjà comme modèle pour celui-ci.

Les yeux clos, il l'effleura doucement.

Immédiatement, Clint se réveilla.

Un peu perdu, il regarda autours de lui à la recherche de quelque chose.

"- Clint ? Ça va ?"

L'archer hocha la tête.

Il n'eut aucun mouvement de recul lorsque Loki lui caressa la joue puis la gorge. Il n'avait plus peur de lui. Comment aurait-il pu avoir peur de lui de toute façon ? Ça aurait été comme avoir peur de sa propre jambe.

Clint retrouvait la sensation bizarre d'avoir un autre en lui. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas une sensation débilitante, bien au contraire. C'était une sensation rassurante et chaleureuse. La certitude de ne plus jamais être seul. Comme lorsqu'il était tout petit et que Barney s'occupait de lui. Comme lorsqu'il était encore plus jeune et que son père était près de lui et lui avait offert son premier arc en plastique. C'était une sensation de paix qui lui faisait tellement de bien….

Clint appuya son front contre l'épaule du dieu.

Loki le laissa faire.

Les fondations de calme et de tranquillité qu'il venait de donner à l'Avenger étaient déjà en train de permettre à l'humain de reconstruire dessus.

Il sentait la culpabilité de ce qu'il avait fait sous le contrôle du sceptre disparaître, remplacé par une assurance absolue.

Il sentait l'angoisse de ne jamais être à la hauteur face à des amis tous plus pétés de pouvoirs les uns que les autres se transformer en certitude de pouvoir les épauler.

Il faudrait quelques temps et quelques missions pour que le tout se stabilise et ne risque plus de voler en éclat à la moindre erreur. Mais Clint serait bientôt en meilleur état psychologique que depuis des années.

Loki était satisfait.

Oui, on pouvait dire qu'il avait vraiment fait du bon boulot pour son petit moineau.

Il lui avait donné des ailes, il lui avait donné des serres, et voilà qu'il l'aidait à retrouver l'état d'esprit nécessaire pour passer de moineau au rapace que son surnom sous entendait.

Vraiment, Loki était content.

Il caressa encore la joue de Clint.

L'archer rouvrit les yeux.

Le regard bleus-gris était paisible et assuré.

"- Merci…."

Le murmure de l'humain fit largement sourire Loki.

Rho qu'il était fier de lui !

"- Mais de rien, mon moineau."

Loki releva soudain la tête, son sourire disparu.

Son clone lui envoyait un sentiment d'urgence qu'il n'avait que rarement utilisé.

Qu'est ce qui se passait encore ?

Loki déposa un rapide baiser sur la tempe de Clint.

"- Je suis désolé, il faut que j'y aille. "

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? "

"- Vous n'êtes pas les seuls qui m'appartenez, Clint. Même si vous être les seuls à m'appartenir aussi complètement. Mais d'autres de mes jouets sont en danger. Je dois y aller.

Clint hocha la tête. Il comprenait l'urgence aussi bien que la possessivité de Loki pour ceux qu'il considérait comme sien. Loki était extrêmement possessif et protecteur finalement. Un amour bizarre et particulièrement destructeur, égoïste, que Clint commençait tout juste à entrevoir.

Le genre d'amour qui pourrait faire tuer au dieu des centaines de personne si un seul de ses jouets le lui demandait.

Loki avait été capable de donner la lune à Thor quand il la lui avait demandée ?

Loki serait capable de faire autant pour chacun d'entre eux. Ils étaient ses choses, mais il était leur gardien encore plus que leur propriétaire.

Clint se demanda soudain ce qui se serait passé si Loki avait atteint son but de contrôler Midgar et non simplement, comme il le faisait présent, de la surveiller de loin comme un grand frère négligeant.

L'idée était presque... Effrayante.

"- À plus tard alors."

Loki disparu dans une bouffée de magie verte, laissant l'archer seul.

Clint resta immobile un moment avant de rouler sur son lit.

"- JARVIS ? Ou est Natasha ?"

"- L'agent Romanov est dans la cuisine."

"- Seule ? "

"- Monsieur Rogers est avec elle."

"- Tu peux lui demander de venir me rejoindre s'il te plaît ?"

"- Bien sur monsieur. " Répondit l'IA.

Clint soupira encore.

C'était étrange. Pour la première fois depuis sa petite enfance et le couteau que Barney avait glissé sur sa gorge, il se sentait en paix et en sécurité.

La magie de Loki, chaude et discrète, ne le laissait pas se sentir seul.

#####################

Lori observait les trois apprentis braqueurs avec angoisse. L'un d'eux était venu la chercher dans l'arrière-boutique et l'avait traîne par les cheveux dans la salle avec les deux serveuses. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas d'autre client qu'Odin qui observait la scène avec un mélange de stupeur et de curiosité.

Le roi des dieux n'interviendrait pas, sauf pour sauver sa vie.

Non qu'il ne le veuille pas, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Les dieux ne pouvaient pas intervenir sur la vie des mortels.

S'ils le faisaient, Midgar serait probablement un large champ de bataille. Enfin… Encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà bien sur.

Alors autant éviter de s'en mêler.

Enfin, en théorie.

Ces humains appartenaient à Loki, il était donc responsable d'eux et pourrait intervenir si leur vie était en danger. Néanmoins, c'était le genre de détail dont n'était pas au courant Odin. Et puis, tous les humains de Loki n'étaient marqués à son chiffre.

Le clone appelait son maître de toutes ses forces.

Les braqueurs étaient très jeunes, visiblement ivres ou drogués ce qui compliquait encore les choses.

Puis le clone se sentit se dissoudre pendant que sa mémoire momentanée revenait à l'original.

Loki, sous sa forme féminine, sa magie étouffée pour ne pas alerter Odin, observa la scène.

Il avait tellement l'habitude de voyager d'un clone à l'autre que personne, pas même un maître magicien n'aurait vu la transition.

Il était à genoux, près de Janie et son autre serveuse.

Les deux avaient peur.

Et son père, à la table, qui mourrait visiblement d'envie d'intervenir mais se retenait, aussi bien parce qu'il était sans arme que parce qu'il ne connaissait pas celles des mortels.

L'un des types tira brutalement "Lori" par les cheveux. Un petit cri de douleur parfaitement imité lui échappa.

Heureusement que son père n'avait jamais vu sa forme féminine...

"- Hé elles sont mignonnes '!"

Loki grogna intérieurement. Ha non ! Pas des apprentis violeurs en prime !

"- Je vous déconseille très fortement de vous laisser aller à quelque élan bestial de familiarité mal venu." Prévint Lori d'une voix glaciale

Une grosse gifle le cueillit au coin des lèvres.

Loki gronda de douleur avant de cracher un peu de sang.

Odin se leva à moitié.

"- TOI LE VIEUX TU BOUGE PAS OU JE TE PLOMBE ! " Hurla l'un des types en agitant son automatique sous le nez du roi.

Odin se rassit mais son regard valait toutes les menaces du monde.

Le roi haïssait se sentir aussi démuni et impuissant. Lui qui régnait sur Asgard ne pouvait même pas empêcher un misérable mortel de frapper une simple femme

Janie fut relevée de force et jetée sur une table pendant que l'un des trois abrutit se couchait sur elle.

Loki se dressa d'un bond. Là, ça allait trop loin. Tant pis pour sa couverture. Et puis Odin… Bah de toute façon, ils étaient là pour discuter non ?

"- Lâchez-la..."

La menace était si sombre que même Odin tressaillit.

Une lueur de doute passa dans ses yeux.

"- Toi tu te rassois !.."

Loki attrapa le flingue par le canon.

L'humain tira.

La balle s'écrasa sur l'armure du dieu qui changeait de forme pour reprendre son apparence originale, Casque à cornes et sceptre comprit.

La terreur passa sur le visage des trois humains alors qu'ils reconnaissaient celui qui se dressait soudain face à eux.

"- J'ai dit…. Tu la lâches, mortel…."

Le gars tira plusieurs fois de suite.

Son collègue tomba par terre lorsque Janie le repoussa brutalement avant de se cacher sous la table. L'autre serveuse plongea derrière le bar pour éviter les balles qui volaient.

Aucune ne toucha Loki.

Elles ricochaient sur l'armure ou sur sa magie sans causer le moindre dommage.

Loki balança un coup de lance en travers de la figure du plus proche crétin, balaya l'autre d'un rafale d'énergie magique qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de construire puis se débarrassa du dernier en lui envoyant une dague dans l'épaule, lancée si fort que l'homme vola en arrière pour se retrouver poinçonné au mur.

Loki ramassa le premier agresseur par la gorge.

Il le souleva sans peine de terre.

"- Vous vous seriez contenté de prendre la caisse, je vous aurais laissé faire. Mais on ne touche PAS à MES affaires. Je croyais que j'avais été clair pourtant. Avengers ou serveuses, ils sont à MOI." Siffla le dieu en serrant un peu la gorge de l'humain qui lâcha un couinement pathétique. "Janie, peux-tu appeler le 911 qu'on nous envoie une patrouille pour ramasser ses déchets. J'appellerais bien le SHIELD mais ce n'est pas de leur ressort."

Quoi que….

Il lâcha l'humain qui s'étala en grognant puis l'assomma du plat de son sceptre avant de prendre son téléphone.

Il appuya sur une des touches.

Très vite, un "Coulson j'écoute" lui répondit.

Loki lui fit un rapide résumé terminé par un "si personne de chez toi ne s'en mêlait…"

Coulson renifla mais approuva.

Pas besoin de déranger la cavalerie pour ça.

Comme Natasha, il n'avait eu aucune peine à découvrir l'identité "secrète" du dieu.

Tant que Loki ne faisait rien de mal, il laissait faire.

Et puis, comme Loki revenait le voir régulièrement, il avait toutes les opportunités du monde pour lui passer les menottes.

Et pas qu'à l'horizontal.

Autant laisser pisser.

Une patrouille arriva rapidement avec force hurlements de sirène.

Les flics mirent immédiatement en joue le dieu qui sortit dans la rue avec les trois imbéciles.

Il fallut par mal de palabre avant que les trois humains soient embarqués.

La prise des dépositions fut assez longue et cocasse.

Les flics étaient persuadés que c'était Loki le contrevenant.

Il fallut un long moment aux serveuses qui n'y croyaient pas encore elles-mêmes pour qu'ils acceptent que non, le dieu n'ait rien fait de mal. Oui, il les avait protégé et que Oui, c'était lui le propriétaire du café…  
Et pourquoi un dieu ne pourrait pas avoir un café d'abord ?

C'était quoi cette odieuse ségrégation ?  
Son permit de séjour ? De travail ?

Loki sortit sa carte d'identité américaine.

C'était une dame ?

Pas de soucis.

Loki reprit sa forme féminine.

Quoi ? Il était un dieu, il faisait ce qu'il voulait !

Et puis l'ID était valable ! Non mais ils le prenaient pour quoi ?  
Bien sûr que toute son identité de "Lori" était légale ! Non mais franchement !

Finalement, la paperasse fut réglée et Loki puis s'occuper de ses serveuses.

Il oblitérait résolument la présent d'Odin qui attendait patiemment qu'il en ai fini avec les mortels.

Loki en était étonné mais reconnaissant.

Janie fut la première à l'approcher.

Loki n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de reprendre une fois de plus son apparence féminine puisque les deux femmes l'avaient vu changer de forme plusieurs fois.

La serveuse posa un doigt sur l'armure du dieu et poussa doucement deux trois fois.

"- ….. T'es… Vous… Enfin…."

Elle hésitait.

Loki prit pitié.

"- Lori Friggadottir est l'une de mes identités humaine préféré." Expliqua Loki. "Frigga est le nom de ma mère. A Asgard, on donne comme nom de famille le nom du parent avec ajouté derrière –son si c'est un garçon ou –dottir si c'est une fille. "

"- …T'es vraiment un dieu ?"

"- Il parait."

"- Le même qui a essayé de détruire la terre y a quelques mois ?"

Loki grimaça.

Il coula un regard en coin vers son père qui attendait toujours patiemment.

"- C'est compliqué. Je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même."

"- …. Et tu t'es caché ici à vendre du café…."

"- J'ai fait beaucoup de petits boulots au cours de mes pérégrinations sur terre." Expliqua Loki. "Serveuses n'est pas le pire que j'ai fait."

Les yeux des serveuses brillèrent.

"- Ha oui ?"

"- Vraiment ?"

"- J'ai été danseuse exotique. A faire du pole dance, il y a quelques années. J'ai été crémière, artiste, musicien, bibliothécaire…. J'ai un très très long CV…"

"- Mais t'es notre patronne… patron…. Holala… C'est compliqué…"

"- Ça l'est, je vous l'accorde."

Il eut un sourire pour les deux filles.

"- Je vous propose quelques choses, les filles." Finit par lancer Loki lorsqu'Odin se racla la gorge. "On en reste là pour ce soir. Je ferme la boutique, rentrez chez vous, prenez votre journée de demain. Après demain, on en discutera d'accord ? Je sais que cela doit fortement vous troubler toutes les deux."

Elles acceptèrent.

"- Il reste un client !"

"- Ce n'est pas un client." Rassura Loki." C'est mon père."

Odin salua les deux jeunes femmes de la tête.

"- Wahou ! Sérieux ! Trop fort ! Faudra que tu nous signes un autographe !"

Loki renifla.  
Janie était incroyable.

"- On verra ca après-demain. En attendant filez"

Les deux serveuses, encore déboussolées mine de rien, finir par aller ôter leurs uniformes puis rentrer chez elles.

Loki utilisa sa magie pour fermer la boutique de l'extérieur puis prépara deux cafés longs et deux parts de cheese-cake qu'il posa sur la table du fond où Odin avait déjà passé une bonne partie de la journée.

Ils s'assirent face à face sans rien dire.

Si on oubliait le peu de temps que Loki avait passé attaché devant le trône, juste avait sa fuite, c'était la première fois que les deux hommes se retrouvaient face à face depuis plusieurs années.

Finalement, Odin rompit le silence.

"- Tu as l'air de t'être bien adapté à Midgar."

"- J'ai toujours aimé ce royaume. Je le connais bien. Et depuis longtemps."

Le silence retomba.

"- Tu manques à ta mère."

"- Je passerais la voir si je peux."

"- Personne ne t'en empêche."

"- Vraiment ?"

Le silence se fit une fois de plus.

Les deux hommes étaient aussi orgueilleux l'un que l'autre, aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre et aussi maladroits l'un que l'autre.

Loki était peut-être le dieu à la langue d'argent, mais devant son père qu'il haïssait et aimait si fort en même temps, il n'était qu'un petit garçon timide qui se retenait difficilement de lui hurler sa rage à la figure aussi bien que de fondre en larmes pour le supplier de la pardonner.

Il n'y avait pas de cours à impressionner. Il n'y avait pas Thor à préserver, il n'y avait pas de punition à éviter.

Juste un père et son fils qui avait oubliés comment communiquer depuis des siècles.

"- ….. Je suis désolé." Finit par murmurer doucement Odin.

Loki ferma les yeux pour ne pas éclater de colère.

Désolé ? Désolé de quoi?  
Odin en avait tellement fait !

Loki se contenta de serrer les dents.

"- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité avant. Désolé d'avoir sombré dans le sommeil avant que nous ayons pu discuter vraiment. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir vu avant que Thor n'était pas prêt, que tu te sentais à ce point négligé, d'avoir fait passer la force de ton frère avant celle de ton esprit…."

Odin soupira doucement.

"- Je suis désolé d'avoir été un mauvais père."

Loki serrait les poings de toutes ces forces.

Odin s'excusait avant même qu'il ait pu lui hurler à la figure tout ce qu'il avait contre lui. C'était à la vois vexant et douloureux.  
Vexant parce qu'il avait besoin de hurler.  
Douloureux parce que si Odin comprenait maintenant, pourquoi n'avait-il pas comprit avant ?

"- Je voulais juste que vous voyiez en moi l'égal de mon frère." Finit par murmurer doucement le dieu des mensonges. "Rien de plus. Je n'ai jamais voulu aucun trône. Je n'ai jamais voulu que rester près de Thor…."

"- Je ne comprends à présent, Loki…"

Le jotun secoua la tête.

"- Non… Vous ne comprenez pas…. Lorsque vous avez fait de Thor un humain… Vous me l'avait arraché, vous avez arraché tout ce qui me permettait de tenir, d'être moi… Lorsque vous m'avez renié sur le Bifrost…" Loki retenait de plus en plus difficilement des larmes dont il ne savait si c'était des larmes de rage ou de désespoir. "Je voulais mourir. Je voulais vraiment mourir. Parce que cette femelle humaine m'avait volé ce que j'avais avec Thor. Et les Chitauris en ont profités. Ils ont basés toutes leurs tortures là-dessus. Ils…"

Il se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même.

Il était incapable d'avoir une conversation rationnelle et construire.

Toutes ses pensées se télescopaient sans qu'il ne parvienne à les trier.

Il y avait trop. Trop à dire. Trop à expliquer.

Ça n'était pas possible.

Odin soupira doucement.

Il quitta sa place sur la banquette pour venir s'asseoir près de son fils.

Loki lui jeta un regard de bête traqué qui s'écarquilla de surprise lorsque le vieux dieu le prit dans ses bras comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis qu'il avait dépassé cinq ou six cent ans.

"- Loki…. Je crois qu'il est préférable que nous continuions cette conversation par écrit, tu ne crois pas ?"

Le jotun approuva.

Ce serait mieux pour tous les deux.

Pourtant, il posa sa joue sur l'épaule de celui qui n'avait jamais été son géniteur mais avant tenté tout en mettant ses deux pieds dans sa bouche, d'être un père pas trop mauvais.  
C'était certes un échec, mais au moins avait-il essayé.

"- Veux-tu bien me laisser une seconde chance, Loki ? Je ne te demande rien de plus. Ni de revenir à Asgard, ni de te soumettre à quoi que ce soit… Juste de me donner une seconde chance dans l'espoir de finir par être le père qu'il te faut…"

"- Ne m'arrachez plus Thor." Souffla doucement le Jotun. "Sinon, cette fois, ce n'est pas Jotunheim ou Midgar que je tenterais de raser."

Odin tressaillit mais accepta.

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre de toute façon ?

"- ….Es-tu heureux au moins ici ?"

Loki haussa les épaules.

"- Je n'ai plus le poids des silences sur les épaules. Je sais ce que je suis. Et ici, tout le monde s'en fiche. Je suis Lori Friggadottir pour la plus part des gens. Pour ceux pour lesquels je suis Loki Laufeyson… Odinson, ils savent à quoi s'en tenir… Je ne suis pas heureux, père. Je ne le serais pas avant d'avoir récupéré mon frère… S'il me pardonne… Mais au moins ai-je récupéré un peu de mon équilibre."

Odin lui caressait doucement les cheveux, comme à un tout petit.

Les plus grosses rancœurs seraient exprimées sur le papier, avec la distance et le temps nécessaire pour apaiser les rancunes et leurs permettre de pouvoir se calmer avant qu'on ne répondre.

Pour l'instant, c'était juste un père et son fils qui tentaient de faire la paix.

Les gros drames de cœur s'apaiseraient lentement, en leur temps.

"- …. Père ?"

"- Loki ?"

"- M'avez-vous vraiment pleuré ?"

Odin hésita.

"- Thor, ta mère et moi t'avons pleurés chaque jour jusqu'à ce qu'Heimdall nous disent que tu étais sur Midgar avec le Tesseract. Malgré tes actes, nous étions tous heureux de te savoir vivant, mon fils. Tu n'es pas né de mes reins, Loki. Mais dans mon cœur, tu es le second fils que je n'ai jamais pu avoir. Tu es MON enfant…. Et même si je t'en veux de ce que tu as fait. Même si je suis en colère, le père en moi n'a jamais pu faire autre chose lorsqu'il a appris ta survie que de pleurer pendant des heures de soulagement et de remercier les norns d'avoir une chance de te retrouver."

Loki enfouit son visage dans le cou de son père.

Odin le serra très fort contre lui, avec toute la possessivité dont il était capable.

"- Si Laufey était venu un jour pour te reprendre, ce à quoi je m'étais préparé, sache que je ne t'aurais jamais laissé repartir sans combattre. J'étais prêt à raser Jotunheim pour te garder près de moi s'il le fallait. " Finit Odin, les doigts dans les cheveux de son fils. "Ce ne sont pas tes actes qui m'ont le plus blessé, Loki. C'est que tu ais douté de nous."

Loki se laissa aller à pleurer doucement dans l'étreinte de son père.

Son père.

Pour de vrai.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour la scène du violon, je vous invite à chercher "shadows" de Lindsey Stirling sur youtube et de l'écouter en même temps
> 
> Pour le lemon lui-même, je vous invite à écouter "Pinta Ninia Santa maria" et/ou "mutiny of the bounty" pour l'ambiance.

Depuis onze semaines, personne n'avait entendu parler de Loki en chair et en os. Il y avait bien un de ses clones pour s'occuper de son café (devenu la coqueluche du tout New York mondain) mais de Loki réel, que point.

Natasha et Phil avaient fini par avouer quelle était l'identité "secrète" du dieu des mensonges au bout de trois semaines, tellement ils n'en pouvaient plus de voir Thor se ronger les sangs.

Loki ne restait jamais sans donner de nouvelles aussi longtemps, d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
Il n'y avait que Clint pour leur assurer qu'il allait bien.

Thor rongeait son frein mais tentait de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

La conversation entre Odin et Loki aurait pu se passer plus mal après tout.

Loki avait sans doute simplement besoin de faire le point.

Odin s'était présenté en bas de la tour Stark vers 5h du matin pour voir son ainé après avoir passé près de quatre heures avec Loki.  
Après les larmes, les deux hommes avaient simplement passé un peu de temps à parler du passé, de quand les deux princes étaient encore des enfants, quand tout était plus facile, avant que la relation entre Thor et Loki prenne cette dimension possessive et destructrice qu'aucun des deux ne parvenaient à quitter.

La présence du roi des dieux avait causé un vrai branle-bas de combat chez les Avengers.  
Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que le dirigeant d'une planète étrangère se pointait à la maison.  
Prévenu en catastrophe, Fury ne s'était précipité que pour se faire allègrement ignorer par le dieu.  
Depuis, le Directeur du SHIELD boudait.

Odin avait traité toute ses demandes diplomatiques avec Coulson qu'il reconnaissait comme un guerrier. La preuve, la marque de Loki était sur lui, contrairement à Fury.

Ha les petites vexations ordinaires….

Thor aurait presque pu en sourire.

Fury avait toujours été prompt à se vexer.

Odin avait passé un long moment à parler à chaque Avengers directement puis avait passé presque deux heures avec Clint.

Thor ne s'en était pas étonné.  
C'était sur lui que la magie de Loki était la plus concentrée.

A part lui bien sûr.  
Et encore n'était-il plus aussi concentré sur l'ainé d'Asgard qu'elle l'avait été par le passé.

Thor souffrait de ce manque.

Loki était une drogue dont il était incapable de se désintoxiquer.

Son frère était l'alpha et l'omega de sa vie.

Lorsqu'une partie du lien qui les unissait avait été coupé lorsqu'il avait été bannit, il s'était tourné vers la première aide venue pour remplacer le manque.  
Lorsqu'il y réfléchissait, il réalisait que ce n'était pas juste pour Jane.

Il fallait qu'il lui parle.

Loki lui manquait chaque jour davantage.

Le dieu savait que ça n'irait pas en s'arrangeant.

Bientôt, il partirait à sa recherche sans que rien ne puisse l'en empêcher.

Il y serait obligé.

Un gros soupir lui échappa.

"- Hé, point break, arrête de te faire du mouron, ton frère va revenir. Il est grand quand même.

"- J'espère, ami Stark. Il n'est même pas venu voir comment se passait les choses lorsque Corruptor a attaqué hier. Sans les assurances de l'ami Barton, je serais déjà partit à sa recherche."

"- Tu vas pas me faire croire que c'est la première fois que vous êtes séparés comme ça ?"

Thor soupira encore.

L'humain ne pouvait comprendre ce qui les unissait. Et les séparait.

Un mortel ne pouvait comprendre un concept ou la balance qu'il y avait entre eux.

Loki était le chaos et lui l'équilibre.  
C'était pour ça qu'il était logique quelque part que Loki soit un dieu du feu bien qu'il soit géant des glaces. Il était le chaos, l'inattendu. Et quoi de plus inattendu qu'un dieu du feu en la personne d'une créature des glaces ?

Loki était l'Entropie et lui l'Enthalpie.

Tony aurait peut-être pu comprendre mais s'il y parvenait, les implications étaient si fortes que Thor craignait que l'humain ne prenne tout simplement peur.

Qu'ils soient tous les deux à la base de Ragnarok n'était pas une surprise.

Leur relation était aussi destructrice que passionnée.

L'un comme l'autre avaient depuis longtemps acceptés qu'ils soient chacun à la base de la mort définitive de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'un nouvel univers n'éclose et que leurs âmes se retrouvent à nouveau dans la même ronde de destruction et de passion.

Thor pouvait-il parler d'amour ?

Il n'en savait rien.

Ce qu'il avait avec Loki était au-delà d'un sentiment aussi basiquement simple.

Ce qu'il partageait avec Loki était à la fois compliqué et incroyablement évident.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'y penser.

Ils étaient les deux moitiés d'une même pièce, les deux parties d'un tout.

Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que la moitié qui les attendait et les attendrait toujours.

La révélation de la race de Loki n'était qu'une évidence de plus de cette dualité.  
Et une preuve de plus de la force du lien qui les unissait.

Thor comprenait la douleur de son frère qui ne l'était pas.

Comme lui, il faisait le deuil d'une perversion qui n'en était plus une.

Comme lui, il faisait le deuil d'un lien qui avait toujours été mais qui n'en était pas un.

Leur folie venait-elle de là ? Peut-être. Ou du temps. Ou de leur fin…

Peu importait.

Leur folie se satisfaisait l'un de l'autre. Les tourments qu'ils partageaient étaient les épices d'une relation sans fin dont ils se délectaient.

Chaque étreinte, chaque plaie, chaque baiser, chaque cri, chaque caresse, chaque larme, chaque orgasme était une fraction d'un lien dont finalement, ni Thor ni Loki ne parvenaient à admettre la profondeur. Mais la comprenaient-ils vraiment ?

Fallait-il même qu'ils essayent ?  
Qu'y gagneraient-ils ?

Rien.  
Mieux valait se laisser porter par la vague.

Thor finit par répondre à la question de Tony.

"- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Tony. Et c'est aussi bien, crois-moi. Si tu comprenais, tu aurais tellement peur que tu arracherais l'ark de ta poitrine pour ne plus avoir à comprendre."

Le ton était à la fois si placide mais tellement intense que Tony avala difficilement sa salive.

"- Vous êtes complètement tarés."

"- C'est une certitude, ami Stark. Et tu le comprends mieux que les autres.

"- Et ça commence à me faire peur, j'avoue.

Thor eut un sourire de gosse.

"- Je te l'avais dit."

Tony frémit encore puis laissa Thor à ses réflexions et à son attente, comme toute gentille princesse qui attendait son prince charmant.

….. Sérieusement ? Ho attendez !

##################################

Loki avait quitté Midgar pour Svartalfheim.

Il était un habitué de ce royaume, presque autant que de Midgar. Avec Helheim, c'était là qu'il venait lorsqu'il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Un clone de haute qualité s'occupait du bar et un autre surveillait de loin que les Avengers n'avaient pas besoin de lui.  
Ca fait, il était venu là, dans la petite maison qu'il avait fait construire bien des siècles avant, pour y rester seul et réfléchir.

Le royaume des elfes noirs était un royaume de pénombre, comme Jotunheim.

Il y faisait heureusement plus chaud.

C'était un peu comme se retrouver dans un jardin délicat pendant une douce nuit d'été…

Des cascades glougloutaient un peu partout, des arbres délicats s'agitaient lentement sous un vent doux…

Les lieux apaisaient les cœurs les plus torturés.

Alors Loki venait là lorsqu'il lui fallait se retrouver.

Lorsqu'il avait décidé de marquer les Avengers, il l'avait fait sur un coup de tête.

D'abord avec Stark.

Parce que Stark l'avait titillé, parce que Stark l'avait attiré, qu'il était facile à avoir et parce qu'il s'ennuyait.

Puis il avait décidé de s'approprier les autres pour embêter son frère.

Et il s'était fait avoir. Ou exactement l'inverse.

Avec chacun, il avait donné autant qu'il avait pris.

Avec Stark, il avait assouvit sa frustration sans remords.

Stark se fichait de tout, n'avait aucun complexe, aucun regret, autant doute. Il prenait ce qu'il voulait et les autres pouvaient aller se faire voir.

Avec Steve, il avait redécouvert une innocence et une douceur qui lui avait fait un bien fou, stabilisant quelque chose qu'il n'avait jusque-là même pas conscience d'avoir perdu.

Coulson lui avait permis de soulager la partie un peu perverse de sa personne. L'agent n'avait aucun complexe à prendre ce qu'il voulait, comme il le voulait. Cette domination tranquille avait été un baume sur sa fébrilité rageuse. Pas besoin de se poser de question avec l'agent, il prenait tout en charge.

Natasha lui avait rendu son gout pour faire des bêtises. Jouer avec la jeune femme était comme marcher sur des œufs sans jamais savoir quelle bombe allait vous exploser à la figure. Jouer avec elle était un plaisir sans nom.

A l'inverse, Banner était comme se balader sur une mer étale. Certes, Hulk était toujours là, en embuscade, mais la créature n'était pas difficile à gérer.

Et puis Clint, qui avait réveillé son instinct protecteur comme rarement il ne l'avait été pour un autre que l'un de ses enfants.

En quelques semaines, Loki avait récupéré un équilibre qui lui avait fait défaut depuis qu'il avait perdu Thor.

Ne manquait plus qu'une seule chose.  
Thor lui-même…

Les Avengers étaient des rustines, des seconds choix.

Certes utiles et agréables, mais à part Clint, ils n'étaient que cela, de simple jouets en attendant de retrouver ce dont il avait vraiment besoin.

Loki eut un sourire rêveur.

Il n'en pouvait plus de se réveiller tous les matins seul dans son lit, sans avoir un bras épais sur ses épaules ou sa taille, sans entendre le cœur de Thor battre contre sa joue lorsqu'il dormait la tête sur sa poitrine.

Il voulait encore passer des heures à jouer avec les cheveux de son frère, à les tresser, à les brosser, à les laver….

Il voulait que Thor s'occupe de lui, le prenne dans ses bras, le gronde parce qu'il avait encore joué un tour à quelqu'un, l'attrape au vol quand il tombait exprès d'un arbre ou d'une fenêtre. Loki voulait retrouver son grand frère protecteur, son amant fougueux et possessif, brutal même.

Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant ?

Loki avait-il oublié ?

Non.  
Avait-il pardonné ?

Non plus.

Il n'y avait finalement rien à pardonner entre eux.

Il n'y aurait jamais réellement quelque chose à pardonner.

Il ne pardonnerait pas à Thor de l'avoir lentement oublié depuis quatre siècles.

Pas plus que Thor ne lui pardonnerait d'avoir cherché (et réussit une fois) à le tuer.

Mais ça n'avait aucune importance

Ça n'avait jamais d'importance.

Loki voulait juste retrouver son frère. Comme Thor voulait qu'il lui revienne.

Le prince quitta la fenêtre d'où il observait la ville elfique.

Il voulait rentrer.

Vite.

Le délai et la distance qui le séparaient de son frère lui était soudain intolérables

###################################

Coulson observait Thor avec inquiétude.

Le prince d'Asgard errait dans la Tour Stark depuis onze semaines comme une âme en peine.

Il n'y avait guère que lors des attaques de vilains que le prince se sortait quelque peu de sa torpeur angoissée.

Mais même à ce moment-là, Coulson ne savait pas si c'était mieux.

Thor avait toujours été un combattant enthousiaste et puissant.

A présent, il se battait avec une soif de sang et de destruction assez effrayante.

Il ne se battait pas pour défendre, il se battait pour tuer.

Leurs ennemis l'avaient tous remarqués. Plus le temps passait et plus ils se faisaient oublier.

Tant que Thor ne se serait pas calmé, attaquer la Terre était pour l'instant du suicide.

Clint avait calmement expliqué à Phil que Thor protégeait juste les affaires de son frère plus efficacement que les siennes propres, c'était tout.  
Et ça faisait PEUR !

Coulson doutait de plus en plus de la sagesse de garder le dieu au sein de l'équipe des Avengers tant que son frère ne serait pas revenu. Mais avec Loki qui avait pris une option sur la planète, retirer Thor de l'initiative n'aurait fait que déplacer le prince de quelques centaines de mètres, il en était sûr. Thor aurait simplement emménagé avec son frère et se serait plié à ses façons de protection à lui.

Ça aurait été bien plus…salissant, l'agent en était sûr.

L'agent se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Il avait hâte que Loki revienne.

Ils avaient TOUS hâte que Loki revienne.

L'agent regarda passer Thor une énième fois dans le salon.

Thor n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit plus de quelques minutes.

Même manger était devenu difficile pour le prince ce qui, plus que le reste était la preuve manifeste que ça n'allait pas DU TOUT.

Finalement, Thor quitta le salon. Il avait besoin de se fatiguer.

Descendre à la salle de gym ? Steve devait y être et Thor n'avait aucune envie de voir quelqu'un.

Il avait envie de déprimer tout seul, comme un grand.

Il y avait parfois une certaine jouissance perverse et masochiste à souffrir seul et à appuyer encore et encore là où ça faisait mal.

Thor trouva enfin l'escalier de secours du penthouse.

Il descendit les quatre étages qui le séparaient des étages les moins utilisés de la tour, entre les chambres des avengers et les étages de bureau de la société.  
Entre les deux, il y avait une dizaine d'étages qui étaient en permanance vide ou quasi.  
Il y avait bien des réserves d'armes pour Clint et Natasha, des réserves de pièces pour Tony, un étage entier de serveurs de délestage pour JARVIS, mais l'un dans l'autre, il y avait surtout de la poussière et des pièces jamais ouvertes.

Curieux aussi bien qu'ennuyé, Thor ouvrit chaque porte, juste parce que ca l'occupait.

Il y trouva une grand bibliothèque que Stark ne devait même pas se souvenir avoir.

Loki serait comme un gosse quand il la lui aurait montré.

Dans le coin, près de la fenètre, il y avait un énorme bureau en bois, les murs étaient tendus de tissus bordeaux, le sol était en boiseries foncées et les livres reposaient sous une épaisse couche de poussière.

On aurait dit la bibliothèque d'Asgard.

Personne n'y venait jamais et pourtant, il devait y avoir tellement de connaissances là…

"- Quelle taille fait cette pièces ?"

"- 250m², monsieur Thor." Répondit aimablement JARVIS.

"- Il n'y a que ça à cet étage ?"

"- Non monsieur. Il y a aussi un grand appartement, un petit bureau et une salle de réunion. Cet étage était prévu à la base pour monsieur Banner mais il a préféré conservé sa chambre à votre étage."

Thor effleura les livres des doigts avant de passer visiter la chambre.

"- JARVIS ? Si jamais Loki… non… Quand Loki reviendra… Tu penses que Stark accepterait qu'il ai lui aussi une chambre ici ?"

L'IA ne répondit pas tout de suite.

"- Il y a une très forte probabilité qu'il accepte de reconvertir cet étage pour votre frère."

"- Je lui demanderais alors… Mon frère adorerait cette bibliothèque."

"- Il serait heureux de voir ENFIN cette bibliothèque utilisée." Approuva l'IA.

Thor fit le tour de l'appartement.

Deux grandes chambres, un petit patio intérieur, une cuisine, une énorme salle de bain…

Les murs étaient un peu nus mais une fois peint avec les couleurs chaudes qu'aimait Loki, ce serait parfait.

Le prince fit un dernier tour de l'étage avant de descendre à l'étage inférieur où il trouva une piscine cette fois.

Elle devait faire l'équivalent de deux étages en hauteur. Elle paraissait si profonde !

"- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une piscine ici !"

"- Cette piscine est celle du Penthouse. Il y en a une autre au sous-sol, plus grande. Mais monsieur Stark les a oublié toutes les deux depuis longtemps je pense."

Thor débattit avec lui-même un instant.

Il n'y avait personne alors…

Il se dénua complètement puis sauta dans l'eau agréablement fraiche.

Le prince fit quelques longueurs puis resta longuement sur le dos à faire la planche à fixer le plafond.  
Même le plafond était décoré de jolies mosaïques colorées.

Thor ferma les yeux puis expira. Immédiatement, il tomba vers le fond de la piscine.

Les yeux toujours clos, il ne bougea pas malgré ses poumons en feu jusqu'à ce qu'il touche du dos le fond du bassin.

La surface était au-dessus de lui, à deux bons mètres.

Il resta sous l'eau jusqu'à ce que des papillons noirs volètent à la limite de sa vision puis se redressa d'un coup.

Il remonta à la surface d'une brutale poussée du pied sur le fond du bassin.

Sa tête perça la surface de l'eau où il engloutit de grandes goulées d'air jusqu'à ce que son pouls ai repris un rythme normal.

Sans son frère, la petite goute d'autodestruction qui courait dans ses veines n'avait plus rien pour s'apaiser.

Il devenait dangereux, aussi bien pour les autres que pour lui-même.

Il resta de longues minutes supplémentaires à faire la planche puis ressortit de l'eau.

Il se sécha avec son t-shirt, enfila son pantalon sur sa peau humide, jeta son t-shirt mouillé sur son épaule puis, sans remettre ses chaussures, reprit son exploration des étages.

Il descendit un escalier de plus pour tomber sur une vaste salle de bal.

Les rares meubles étaient couverts d'un tissu blanc grisé de poussière.

Le sol était en marqueterie ouvragée couverte d'un épais vernis si poli qu'il brillait malgré la poussière accumulée par le temps et les travaux à répétition dans les étages supérieurs.

"- Combien de fois à servie cette salle, JARVIS ?"

"- Jamais monsieur."

Thor soupira.  
C'était bien triste.  
Elle était magnifique.

Y mettre un peu de vie était tentant.

Il finit néanmoins par refermer la grande double-porte et descendre encore.

Cette fois, il tomba sur une nouvelle salle immense avec d'épais rideaux de velours.

Un piano à queue faisait l'angle sud, des instruments de tous les styles décoraient les murs, d'autres reposaient dans des vitrines ou sur des portants.

Des partitions étaient également rangées un peu partout.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Thor fit le tour de la pièce.

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas écouté de la bonne musique ?

Celle qu'écoutait Tony était trop tonitruante pour lui.

Il préférait de vrais instruments…

Un peu hésitant, Thor finit par sortir un violon de sa vitrine.

Il caressa doucement le vernis du bout des doigts.

Il n'était qu'un amateur éclairé mais il reconnaissait la qualité de l'instrument.

Il pinça une corde avant de grimacer.  
Elle était bien sur désaccordée.

Il chercha un archet puis passa quelques minutes à accorder l'instrument avant de le poser sur son épaule.

Le stradivarius trouva immédiatement sa place.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Thor se mit à jouer une musique enlevée qu'avait écrite son frère, bien longtemps auparavant. C'était une petite musique fraiche qu'il avait écrit quand ils n'étaient encore que des enfants et que Thor commençait à peine à apprendre à jouer de quelques instruments sous la houlette de leur mère.

Frigga avait exigé que ses fils soient éduqués dans tout ce qu'ils pouvaient apprendre. C'était comme ça qu'ils avaient appris à dessiner, a peindre, à sculpter, à cuisiner, à coudre, à danser et à jouer de la musique.

Ils n'avaient bien sûr que les bases de chaque, mais assez pour faire bon impression.  
Sauf pour quelques instruments pour Thor et la danse pour Loki.

Très vite, les deux frères avaient pris plaisir à être ensembles pour ça aussi.

Thor jouait pour Loki et Loki dansait pour Thor.

Au dernier festival du feu à Vanheim, Thor avait joué pour Loki pendant que son frère dansait pour les elfes avec la grande fosse à feu que les elfes devaient franchir en sautant.

Loki n'avait pas sauté, Loki avait dansé avec le feu, les flammes s'étaient enroulées autours de lui comme un serpent délicat sans le bruler, comme un partenaire adoré.

L'élément et le prince avait dansé sans réfléchir sous la musique de Thor jusqu'à ce que le roi elfe, inquiet, les force à arrêter, inquiet que le contrôle des deux princes ne finisse par leur échapper et que Loki soit happé par les flammes.  
Depuis combien de temps Thor n'avait-il pas joué ?

Au moins trois siècles…

Pourtant, ses réflexes enfouis revenaient déjà.

Un sourire aux lèvres, les yeux clos, il se mit à danser avec la musique comme il l'avait fait si souvent avec son frère.

Loki dansait avec sa tenue de soie verte qu'il aimait tant, une tenue qui le laissait torse nu, avec une longue étole autour des épaules et des chaines d'or autour de la taille et dans les cheveux qui devenaient ses partenaires.

Lui dansait autour de son frère avec sa musique.  
Et les deux frères ne pouvaient se séparer avant d'être épuisés, sans réellement réaliser qu'ils créaient une magie particulière à partager leurs arts ainsi.

Thor ne réalisa pas que JARVIS l'appelait pour le diner, relayant l'appel de Steve qui avait préparé le repas.

Il était trop perdu dans ses souvenirs pour entendre autre chose que sa musique

#################################

Loki posa son sac sur son lit avant de s'y asseoir.

Il rappela à lui son clone de surveillance avant de grimacer en recevant sa mémoire.

Outch…

Thor avait mal prit son absence.

Quant à son clone au café, il avait passé plus de temps à signer des autographes qu'à préparer des gâteaux.

Ces humains étaient tordus.

Le jotun prit quand même le temps de se glisser sous une douche glacée avant d'enfiler son armure.

Son frère lui manquait trop pour qu'il attende encore davantage.

Ils allaient régler ca ce soir.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il se téléporta directement à la tour Stark.

################################

"- JARVIS, qu'est-ce que trafique Thor ? On ne va pas l'attendre cent ans. Un soufflé ça doit être mangé tout de suite !" S'agaça un peu Steve.

"- Monsieur Thor est à la salle de musique, monsieur Rogers."

Les Avengers restèrent perplexes.

"- On a une salle de musique ?" S'étonna Tony

Clint grogna.

"- C'est TA tour et tu sais même pas ce qu'il y a dedans ? Pourquoi je suis même pas plus étonné que ça en fait ?"

Tony tira la langue à l'archer comme n'importe quel gosse de trois ans.

"- JARVIS, qu'est-ce que fait Thor ?"

"- Il joue sur votre Stradivarius, monsieur.

"- …. Parce que j'ai un stradivarius ?"

"- Oui monsieur."

"- Où est la salle de musique ?"

"- sept étage en dessous du penthouse monsieur."

Tony bondit sur ses pieds.

"- Je veux voir ça."

Les autres l'accompagnèrent, tous aussi curieux.

L'ascenseur les amena jusqu'au bon étage.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle sur la pointe des pieds pour y trouver un Thor les yeux clos, un sourire aux lèvres, qui jouait avec entrain des harmoniques et des musiques qui leur étaient totalement étrangères. De la musique d'Asgard sans doute.

Ils en restèrent comme deux ronds de flanc.

Qui aurait pu croire que Thor savait jouer de quoi que ce soit ? Et aussi bien en plus !

"- JARVIS ? Tu enregistres ?"

"- Bien sur monsieur."

Steve s'assit le premier sur le sol, vit imité par Natasha qui s'appuya sur l'épaule de Clint pour mieux profiter du concert impromptu.

Coulson s'installa épaule contre épaule avec Steve.

Tony remonta le temps d'aller chercher des boissons fraiches puis rejoint le groupe avec des coussins, aidé par Bruce.

Dans le plus grand silence, ils s'étaient installés contre le mur et écoutait Thor jouer encore et encore sans que le dieu ne semble se lasser.

"- Il n'avait pas joué ça depuis des siècles…"

La voix inattendue les fit soudain sursauter.

Loki observait son frère, un sourire très tendre aux lèvres.

Ses yeux verts brillants, le dieu du chaos s'avança dans la pièce sans se soucier des humains qui voulaient le retenir.

Ses vêtements du dieu changèrent pour les voiles qu'il portait en général quand il dansait.

Il n'eut pas besoin de toucher son frère ou de le prévenir.  
Thor sut immédiatement qu'il était là.

La musique s'altéra un peu.

Plus rapide, plus enlevée, plus fébrile presque…

Thor s'immobilisa au milieu de la pièce.

Il avait ouvert les yeux et ne pouvait les détacher de la forme mouvante de son frère qui dansait pour lui et uniquement pour lui.

Tous les deux en avaient conscience.

Les humains qui les observaient n'étaient guère plus important que des moucherons.

C'était finalement si simple, tellement plus simple de se retrouver comme ça plutôt que de parler…

Finalement, Thor reposa le violon sur son support avant de prendre par la taille son frère haletant et couvert de sueur.

Loki passa ses bras autour de son cou puis l'embrassa tendrement.

"- Tu m'as manqué grand frère."

"- Tu m'as manqué petit frère."

Les deux dieux avaient totalement oubliés la présence des humains.

Il n'y avait plus qu'eux au monde.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, leurs torses nus s'épousant si bien l'un l'autre qu'il n'y avait rien à dire pour les séparer.

Loki eut un geste rapide de la main.

Les deux dieux disparurent pour la chambre de Thor.

Steve avala sa salive.

"- Je crois que le soufflé est foutu…"

Les autres approuvèrent.

Ils se sentaient à la fois infiniment chanceux d'avoir assistés à ce qu'ils avaient vu et un peu gênés d'avoir mis les pieds dans quelque chose qui ne les regardaient pas.

"- Pizza ?" Proposa Tony.

"- Pizza…." Répondirent tous les autres.

JARVIS passa la commande pendant que le groupe remontait au Penthouse, encore troublés et bizarrement émoustillés.

Ils tressaillirent tous lorsque le premier éclair embrasa le ciel totalement clair mais qui se couvrait à la vitesse grand V.

#############################

Loki les avait téléportés dans la chambre de Thor.

Le blond avait posé ses mains sur les hanches étroites de son frère.

Incapable de le lâcher, incapable de détourner le regard des yeux de béryl de ceux de Loki, Thor ne pouvait que rester là, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"- Tu me reviens enfin ?" Finit par murmurer le blond.

"- Si tu veux bien de moi."

Thor posa une main sur la joue de son frère.

"- Comment pourrais-je ne pas vouloir de toi mon amour…."

Loki ferma les yeux lorsque Thor posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il les entrouvrit avec un soupir lorsque la langue de son frère les effleura en une timide demande.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, timides comme des adolescents, à partager un baiser sans fin comme si c'était le premier.

Les paumes à plat sur le torse de Thor, Loki caressait à peine la peau douce et imberbe.

Il avait toujours adoré la peau de son frère.

Là où certains comme Fandral devaient lutter chaque jour contre le moindre poil, Thor était naturellement lisse comme une peau de bébé.

Loki adorait ça.

Leur baiser prit fin.

Les deux hommes restèrent à s'observer un moment, l'azur et le sinople incapables de se détacher l'un de l'autre, puis Loki déposa un baiser presque chaste sur les lèvres pleines de son frère puis un second, un troisième puis un de plus encore jusqu'à ce que Thor soupir de plaisir contre ses lèvres.

Alors Loki traça un sillon de baisers sur la gorge de son ainé.

Thor ferma les yeux. Ses mains glissèrent sur les épaules quasi nues de son cadet pour retirer le voile transparent céladon qui les couvraient.

La soie tomba sur le sol sans bruit, vite suivie par celle qui gardait les hanches de Loki puis le jeans de Thor.

Les deux hommes s'allongèrent lentement sur le lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le jotun donna un petit coup de langue sur l'épaule de son frère avant de mordre lentement puis de laper le sang chaud pendant que Thor lui entaillait la gorge de la même façon jusqu'à ce que les plaies s'assèchent progressivement sous la magie et la salive.

Loki prit le visage de Thor en coupe dans ses mains pour l'embrasser encore.

Il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se rassasier assez de ces lèvres qu'il n'avait pas goutées pendant trop longtemps.

Thor finit par le repousser doucement avant de lui tendre les bras.

Loki s'installa a califourchon sur le ventre de son frère pour reprendre possession du corps parfait sous le sien.

Il en connaissait pourtant chaque muscle, chaque marque, chaque ride.

Il les traçait l'un après l'autre, embrassant chaque cicatrice, l'excitant du bout de la langue jusqu'à arracher un petit souffle à Thor qui se traduisait par un éclair zébrant le ciel.

La pluie ne tombait pas encore mais elle ne tarderait pas.

Déjà, la pression atmosphérique diminuait rapidement à mesure que les nuages se rassemblaient.

"- JARVIS, ouvre la fenêtre."

L'IA obéit promptement.

L'air frais et chargé d'électricité statique leur arracha un soupir de plaisir à tous les deux.

Loki joua encore sur la peau de son frère de longues minutes avant de descendre encore lentement sur son ventre.

Il posa sa paume sur les abdominaux de Thor, amusé de les sentir se contracter sous sa peau autant que d'entendre le long gémissement qu'il arracha à son frère.

Thor lâcha les draps qu'il torturait pour croiser les mains au-dessus de sa tête en une supplique muette.

Loki posa immédiatement sa main sur les poignets croisés.

Thor n'en gémit que davantage avant d'écarter les cuisses pour accueillir son frère entre elles.

Le jotun l'embrassa tendrement pendant qu'il se glissait difficilement en lui.

Entre eux, il n'était jamais question de préparation ou d'aide quelconque, juste de passion échangée sans contrainte et la douleur n'était qu'un attrait supplémentaire à leurs étreintes.

Thor arqua le dos lorsque la brulure fut trop forte pour qu'il l'accepte sans gémir.

Loki ralentit son geste mais ne l'interrompit pas.

Paisiblement, tendrement mais sans laisser son frère échapper à son emprise, Loki prenait lentement possession du corps de Thor sans que l'asgardien ne cherche à se défendre, bien au contraire.

Loki finit par enfoncer une fois de plus ses dents dans l'épaule de son frère.

Totalement encloué en lui, il s'immobilisa enfin.

La friction, la chaleur, les muscles étroitement serrés autour de son membre rendaient lentement fou le jotun.

Il y avait si longtemps… Tellement longtemps que Thor n'avait pas été à lui….

Les deux dieux restèrent immobiles de longues minutes, juste à s'embrasser doucement avant que Loki ne se mettant en mouvement.

Lentement, il se retira presque entièrement avant de reprendre possession du corps de Thor jusqu'au plus loin possible.

A chaque mouvement, Thor geignait lourdement, ses gémissements trouvant échos dans le tonnerre qui roulait de plus en plus fort autour de la tour Stark.

"- Loki….."

Le jotun reprit les lèvres de son frère une fois de plus.

La passion les guidait lentement vers le plaisir sans toutefois parvenir à leur faire tout oublier.  
Pour l'instant.

Le membre de Loki frotta soudain contre la prostate de Thor, arrachant au blond un long cri de plaisir si longtemps attendu.

Un énorme éclair engloutit la ville d'un rideau blanc qui dura de longues secondes avant qu'un second se frappe, puis une troisième à mesure que les étreintes de Loki se faisaient plus brutales et puis passionnées.

Un éclair frappa soudain la tour elle-même.  
Les lumières vacillèrent une seconde avant que Loki ne se retire du corps assouvit pour l'instant de son frère puis lâche ses poignets.

Le dieu du Chaos se pencha entre les cuisses de Thor pour nettoyer la semence de l'asgardien sur son ventre de la langue puis la sienne avant qu'elle ne coule hors de son frère sur les draps.

############################

Les Avengers sursautèrent, la pizza oubliée sur la table.

L'éclair avait frappé la tour c'était une certitude.

Eux allaient bien mais les deux dieux ?

"- JARVIS ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ils vont bien ? C'était quoi cet éclair ? Y a du dégâts ?"

"- Tout va bien monsieur."

"- Tu es bien laconique, JAR'. Si quelque chose va pas avec les deux frangins en folie, ce serait pas mal qu'on soit prévenus !" S'agaça Tony, déjà prêt à revêtir son armure.

"- Tout va bien monsieur. Monsieur Loki et Monsieur Thor sont juste occupés à réaffirmer la profondeur de leur relation."

Tony resta une seconde figé avant de se détendre.

"- Ha… A bon. Ben ça va alors.

Steve hésita.

"- Heu…"

Tony prit pitié de son ami avant qu'il ne mette ses deux pieds dans sa bouche en même temps.

"- JARVIS veut dire qu'ils font l'amour, Steve."

Le soldat rougit lentement avant de prendre une belle teinte tomate écrasée.

"- Ha…. Ho… Je vois…."

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre et un éclair soudain illuminèrent l'intérieur de la tour avant que des trombes d'eau ne se mettent à tomber.

Tony grimaça

"- Ils vont tout casser…"

####################################

Loki s'était rallongé dans les bras de son frère.

Détendu, Thor lui caressait les épaules et le dos du bout des doigts.

Les deux amants étaient satisfaits.

Leurs étreintes étaient souvent brutales et violentes mais cette fois, ils avaient besoin de tendresse plus que de lutte pour savoir qui était le dominant de leur relation.

L'un comme l'autre savaient de toute façon à quoi s'en tenir.

Leurs baisers étaient doux et tendres, presque autant que le regard qu'ils échangeaient.

Ils se retrouvaient enfin après l'une de leurs plus grosses séparations, l'un de leur plus grosses crises.

Ils avaient besoin de tendresse.

Thor roula doucement sur le lit avec son frère.

A son tour, il se glissa entre ses cuisses pour prendre lentement possession de lui.

C'était toujours plus facile que l'inverse.

Le corps de Loki se pliait toujours sans peine à ses étreintes.

Thor glissa dans le corps détendu de son frère avec aisance.

Un long gémissement lui échappa lorsque deux doigts s'enfoncèrent en lui.

Le dieu du tonnerre se retira lentement du corps de son frère, un sourire aux lèvres.

"- Thor ?"

Le blond embrassa son cadet avec douceur. Il joua de la langue sur ses lèvres sans chercher à les franchir.

"- Je veux te voir te caresser, Loki…"

Le brun resta une seconde interdit avant qu'un sourire purement pervers ne lui monte aux lèvres.

Thor s'allongea à moitié, le dos appuyé à la tête du lit pendant que Loki prenait son clone entre ses bras pour l'embrasser longuement.

Le clone gémit doucement pendant que Thor flattait d'une main distraite sa virilité.

Il y avait quelque chose de particulièrement malsain à voir Loki faire l'amour à son clone, une nouvelle dimension à la masturbation et au narcissisme peut-être…

Thor se mordit la lèvre lorsque Loki pénétra son clone.

La main sur blond sur son entrejambe se fit plus rapide mais il trouva la force de la retirer avant de s'assouvir.

Les yeux clos, le clone de Loki se tordait entre les bras de son original qui le besognait avec la dernière énergie.

"- Thor…. Ho Thor…."

Le gémissement fit frémir lourdement le blond qui quitta sa place d'observation.  
Sans attendre, il passa derrière son frère, entoura sa taille d'un bras et le posséda rudement, arrachant un cri à l'original et un lourd gémissement à la copie.

A l'extérieur, la tempête ébranlait les nuages d'éclairs de plus en plus violents à mesure que le dieu du tonnerre montait lentement vers le plaisir et de longues colonnes de flammes qui partaient à l'assaut des nuages pendant que Loki partait à l'assaut du corps de son frère.

Thor bascula soudain en avant lorsqu'on le poussa aux épaules.

Loki se retourna entre ses bras pour lui faire face.

Thor resta interdit une seconde avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

Il gouta ses propres fluides sur la langue de son frère puis gémit lorsque le clone disparu s'enfonça en lui.

Thor enfuit son visage dans le cou de son frère qui referma ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui.

Loki était autours de lui  
Loki était en lui.  
Et Loki les menaient lentement vers un plaisir si fort que les deux dieux sentaient leurs éléments courir en eux et autour d'eux.

A mesure que leurs étreintes s'accéléraient, ils n'eurent bientôt plus que la force de crier leur plaisir, incapable de contenir plus longtemps la magie qui leur brulait les veines et s'acharnait à leur échapper en même temps que leur contrôle et leur jouissance.

Les deux dieux s'assouvirent enfin dans un grand éclair blanc qui plongea la tour dans le silence et le noir total.

####################################

Steve se redressa avec inquiétude lorsque des tornades de feu commencèrent à lentement descendre des nuages et à monter des immeubles. Heureusement, pour l'instant, elles ne touchaient pas le sol et se contentait d'étreindre paresseusement les éclairs monstrueux qui restaient visibles bien trop longtemps pour être honnêtes.

"- C'est quoi ce bordel ?" S'inquiéta Clint.

Machinalement, il cherchait en lui la présence de Loki et n'y trouvait qu'un contentement total et un plaisir sans borne. Pour le dieu tout allait bien.

"- Loki est un dieu vulcain, Clint" Expliqua Banner, tout aussi mal à l'aise que les autres.

"- Vulcain? Comme Spock ?"

"- Vulcain du dieu Vulcain, idiot !' Rit Tony qui tentait de se détendre comme il le pouvait en insistant un peu sur la bouteille.

Resterait-il quelques chose de New York lorsque les deux dieux auraient finit de refaire connaissance ?

"- Ça veut dire affilié au feu." Expliqua patiemment Bruce, toujours serviable. "Loki est souvent considéré en plus du reste comme le dieu du feu. Avec son tempérament je pensais que c'était allégorique mais la !"

Une nouvelle colonne de flammes traversa un énorme nuage noir d'orage qu'elle fit éclater avant que le nuage ne se reforme à toute vitesse.

Ce à quoi ils assistaient dépassait toute possibilité météorologique.

Un nouvel éclair noué de feu illumina toute la ville.

Toute lumières s'éteignit, tour incluse.

"- JARVIS ? JARVIS ?"

L'IA resta silencieuse.

Pour toute lumière, il ne restait plus que celle de l'ark dans le torse de Tony qui pulsait doucement, en réponse avec le rythme cardiaque élevé de son porteur.

###################################

Heimdall, les joues roses malgré son teint, se racla la gorge.

"- Alors Heimdall ? Mes fils se sont réconciliés ?"

Le Gardien tourna son regard d'ambre vers son roi.  
Des fois, il était sûr qu'Odin faisait exprès de lui faire surveiller des choses dont il savait qu'il en serait gêné.

"- Oui mon roi. Les deux princes se sont… réconciliés."

"- Facilement ?"

"- Dans tous les sens et de tous les côtés."

Frigga pouffa.

"- Bien, bien… Pas trop de dégâts ?"

"- Il n'y a plus une seule pile électrique chargée ni une seule centrale en état de fonctionner sur toute la côte est des états unis, du canada au Mexique, mon roi. Et plusieurs milliers d'hectares de cultures et de forets ont brulés. Ha, et la surface de l'océan s'est mise à bouillir au large de New York pour plus la grande bouillabaisse de mémoire d'humain."

Odin se détendit.

"- Ho ben ils ont été sobres cette fois !"

Frigga approuva.

"- Ils prennent de l'âge, mon époux. On pouvait s'y attendre."

#################################

Dans la tour Stark, cinq Avengers, un agent et un directeur du SHIELD via un réseau sécurisé et résistant à tout ce qui était EMP tentaient de faire le tour des dégâts.

"- Si leurs… retrouvailles, sont aussi destructrices, je crois que la fonction première des Avengers va être de s'assurer qu'ils ne se disputent plus JAMAIS !" Soupira Fury avec l'air d'avoir cent ans.

Il y avait eu des morts à cause des coupures de courant, des incendies et d'accidents divers et variés. Il n'y avait plus une voiture en état de fonctionner tant que leurs batteries ne seraient pas changées. Il n'y avait plus une pile chargée et plus aucun générateur en état de marche.  
A part l'Ark de la tour Stark.

En voyant la catastrophe arriver, JARVIS avait fait sauter tous les coupes circuits préventivement.

Il avait fallu des heures à Tony pour remettre un à un tous les fusibles et autres protections électriques mais la tour était enfin à nouveau autonome.

JARVIS avait fait une sauvegarde rapide de son programme avant de se mettre en veille profonde pour ne pas être effacé et toutes les armures d'Ironman avait également été plongée en veille.

Pour la tour elle-même, les dégâts ne se soldaient que par quelques ordinateurs laissés allumés qui avaient grillés.

Tony se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ses collègues.

Epuisé, Clint dormait la tête sur les cuisses de Natasha.

L'archer était celui d'entre eux qui était lié le plus étroitement à Loki.  
Le pauvre avait participé à distance aux ébats du couple.

Comme eux tous quelque part, mais le pauvre agent s'était retrouvé à se tordre sur le sol entre deux orgasmes alors que ses collègues étaient simplement confrontés à des sensations un peu perturbantes qui les avaient laissés à l'étroit dans leurs boxers.

Les joues encore écarlates, Steve n'avait pas quitté Coulson d'une semelle.

Sous le couvert de l'obscurité quasi-totale, tous avaient échangés quelques jeux de mains avec leurs voisins pour soulager leur excitabilité forcée.

"- Amis ! Comment avez-vous dormit !" Salua Thor en sortant de sa chambre, son frère étroitement glué à lui.

Les deux dieux étaient torse nu.

Malgré ses grommellements, Tony comprenaient.

L'un comme l'autre avaient le torse et la gorge tellement bouffés de coups de dents, de griffures et de plaies que porter quoique ce soit les aurait probablement mit à la torture.

"- A part que vous avez à moitié détruit New York, tout va bien."' Aboya presque Fury sur l'écran.

Les deux dieux eurent la grâce de paraître penaud et de rougir.

Loki embrassa son frère sur la gorge.

L'un comme l'autre se sentaient pulser d'énergie comme ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis longtemps.

"- Nous pouvons sans doute rétablir quelques petits soucis."

Comme drainer les restes électromagnétiques qui empêchaient tout système électrique normal de fonctionner par exemple, ou éteindre les incendies qui restaient…

Loki claqua des doigts.

Leurs armures les couvrirent immédiatement.

Et elles luisaient doucement.

Comme lorsque Thor avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs après avoir été tué par le destructeur.

Les humains réalisaient soudain que pour la première fois, ils étaient face à deux dieux au top de leurs capacités.

Ils frémirent.

"- Allons utiliser toute cette énergie qui nous brulent les veines." Ronronna Loki.

C'était, soit il utilisait sa magie pour ça, soit il allait encore culbuter Thor sur la première surface plane jusqu'à le faire à nouveau déchirer le ciel de plaisir.

"- Ouai, ben Loki, tu seras mignon la prochaine fois que vous jouez à touche-pipi d'éviter de nous y mêler hein. Le pauvre Clint a passé sa soirée à se tordre par terre.

Loki eut un sourire à la fois particulièrement calme et apaisé mais affreusement prédateur.

"- Mais Tony… Je croyais que tu avais compris. Je me nourris de vous, mais vous vous nourrissez de moi. Je ne peux vous empêcher de piocher dans mes sensations comme vous l'avez fait cette nuit. Je ne suis pour rien dans votre malaise… C'est vous qui l'avez pris de moi et qui vous êtes servis…"

Un bras autour de la taille de Thor, Loki embrassa son frère avec passion.

Le dieu blond ronronna doucement.  
Au loin, le tonnerre s'éloignait lentement en roulant doucement.

Puis ils ne furent plus là, très occupés à utiliser leurs pouvoirs de dieux pour réparer le monde qui leur appartenait.

A tous les deux.

~fin


End file.
